


Das andere Wagnis

by Ermigoa



Series: TRAITOR-Zyklus [2]
Category: Perry Rhodan - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Zyklus: 2400-2499 Negasphäre
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermigoa/pseuds/Ermigoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Jahr 1347 NGZ ist die Milchstraße bereits seit Jahren besetzt: Die Terminale Kolonne TRAITOR, ein Werkzeug der Chaotarchen, will die Welten der Galaxis als Ressourcen für einen Chaotender ausbeuten. Während der Heimatplanet der Akonen von der Kolonne zu Kabinetten für den Chaotender zerschnitten, Arkon von seinem Imperator für verloren erklärt wurde und andere Völker unter der Herrschaft der Kolonne nur vorsichtig im Untergrund agieren können, ist es den Terranern gelungen, ihre Heimat hinter dem TERRANOVA-Schirm vorläufig in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mit verzweifelten Aktionen versuchen Terraner und andere Galaktiker, die Terminale Kolonne zumindest zu stören und von weiteren Zerstörungen abzuhalten.</p><p>Doch wo liegt das wahre Zentrum des Widerstands gegen TRAITOR? Auf Terra, das sich als einzige galaktische Hauptwelt vor dem Zugriff der Kolonne hat schützen können? Oder doch bei Bostich I., dem Imperator ohne Reich, der auf einer geheimen Versammlung der galaktischen Völker zum Vorsitzenden des Neuen Galaktikums gewählt wurde?</p><p>Unter dem Druck der beständigen Bedrohung wachsen auch die Spannungen zwischen den Galaktikern. Da lädt Bostich zu einer Konferenz – und Julian Tifflor riskiert DAS ANDERE WAGNIS ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorspiel

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt im selben Universum wie [Der große Wurf](http://ermigoa.livejournal.com/1355.html), einige Monate später. (Handlungszeit: Mai 1347 NGZ bzw. Coroma/Tartor 21.459 da Ark, zwei Pararealitäten rechts von uns)
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  **  
>  Die Hauptpersonen:   
> **
> 
> **Bostich I.:** Der Vorsitzende des Neuen Galaktikums erzwingt eine Entscheidung.
> 
>  **Reginald Bull:** Der LFT-Verteidigungsminister wird vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt.
> 
>  **Fran Imith:** Die Leibwächterin versucht, ihren Mann zu schützen.
> 
>  **Julian Tifflor:** Der LFT-Außenminister findet sich zwischen allen Stühlen.  
>   
> ---  
>   
>    
>    
>  _Entzwei und gebiete! Tüchtig Wort. – Verein und leite! Besserer Hort._  
>  Johann Wolfgang von Goethe,  
> terranischer Dichter, präkosmisches Zeitalter

** Vorspiel **   
_34\. Prago der Coroma 21.459 da Ark_   
_(10. Mai 1347 NGZ)_

Bostich lehnte sich vor. »Es ist also soweit?«

»Ich habe die letzten Testläufe heute Morgen persönlich überwacht«, erklärte Terkis Kark selbstbewusst und unterstrich ihre Worte mit raschen Gesten aller vier Arme. »Wir haben keine Probleme mehr entdeckt.« Sie warf einen raschen Seitenblick auf Kommandantin Gherada, die zustimmend den Kopf neigte. »Die Serienproduktion kann beginnen, Begam.«

Obwohl sie Zivilistin war, sprach sie den Imperator mit seinem militärischen Titel an – so hatte es sich im arkonidischen Untergrund eingebürgert. Bostich selbst begrüßte das; es förderte die Effizienz.

Er sah ein wenig ratlos auf das knapp 30 Zentimeter kleine Fremdwesen mit der gelblichgrünen Lederhaut hinab, das ihm stolz und erwartungsvoll entgegenblickte. Terkis Kark, Laktrote der Hyperphysik und Hyperingenieurin mit Spezialgebiet Halbraumtechnologie, leitete das Projekt Goldan. Bostich hatte bisher nicht viel persönlich mit ihr zu tun gehabt, aber sie war eine von Aktakuls talentiertesten Wissenschaftlern. Dass sie eine Breheb'cooi war – ein Fremdwesen, keine Arkonidin –, durfte ihn nicht beeindrucken. Doch es fiel ihm schwer, völlig darüber hinwegzusehen.

Welchem Arkongeborenen wäre es anders gegangen?

Bostich war stets stolz darauf gewesen, Verdienst über Herkunft zu stellen. Zu viele Arkoniden ruhten sich auf den Errungenschaften ihrer Vorväter aus, anstatt sich ihres Erbes würdig zu erweisen. Und auch wenn es ihm gelegentlich gegen das tief verwurzelte Standesbewusstsein ging – als Imperator hatte er das Erforderliche zu tun, ohne falsche Rücksichten.

Zugegeben: _Herrscher über Arkon und die Welten der Öden Insel_ war er derzeit nur dem Titel nach. De facto war er nichts als der Oberbefehlshaber einer Flüchtlingsflotte, die sich in abgelegenen Sonnensystemen vor der Terminalen Kolonne verstecken musste. Doch er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Er _war_ der Imperator, mit jeder Faser seines Wesens, und er würde entsprechend handeln.

Er gönnte der umweltangepassten Swoon einen wohlwollenden Blick und ein knappes, anerkennendes Nicken. »Akibah Alor wird den Einbau auf der JIMMERIN überwachen«, bestimmte er. Der Chefwissenschaftler der GOS'TUSSAN, ein Protegé Aktakuls, war ihm in Abwesenheit seines Ka'Marentis ein zuverlässiger wissenschaftlicher Ratgeber gewesen. »Laktrote, du wirst auf der Konferenz die Vorstellung des Orters übernehmen. Alor steht dir zur Seite.«

Terkis Karks Augen blitzten überrascht auf; sie wurde noch gelber im Gesicht. Dann verneigte sie sich tief, offenbar geschmeichelt. Als Vertreterin des Kristallimperiums aufzutreten – wie oft bekam eine Breheb'cooi eine solche Gelegenheit?

»Sehr gerne, Begam!«, strahlte sie. Die Verehrung für den Imperator war ihr ins fremdartige kleine Gesicht geschrieben.

Bostich unterdrückte sein Missbehagen und wandte sich an die Kommandantin des Experimentalschiffs. Anders als die Zivilistin Terkis Kark hatte Gherada Netruas vorschriftsmäßig Haltung angenommen: die Beine gespreizt, die Rechte gegen die linke Schulter gepresst, der Blick starr geradeaus.

»Sek'athor, du übernimmst ab sofort das Kommando über die JIMMERIN.«

»Jawohl, Begam!«, antwortete sie sofort. Doch für einen Augenblick glitt ein Schatten über das Gesicht der zierlichen Arkonidin.

 _Das aufregende Kommando gegen eine Spazierfahrt einzutauschen_ – _das gefällt ihr wohl nicht_ , spottete Bostichs Extrasinn und fügte kritisch hinzu: _Sie fühlt sich ein wenig zu wohl!_

In der Tat: Sie ließ ihre Enttäuschung viel zu deutlich sehen. Und sie war nicht einmal eine Adelige; nur eine Essoya.

Das ging nicht an.

Bostich zog die Brauen zusammen. »Vergiss dich nicht«, tadelte er sie scharf. Ihr betretener Blick war befriedigend.

»Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Begam!« Sie versuchte, durch ihn hindurchzustarren, wie man es auf der Akademie lernte. Doch ihr Blick flackerte ein wenig.

Gut.

Bostich musterte sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen und entschloss sich, über ihren Lapsus gnädig hinwegzusehen. Er wandte sich ab.

»Gib Hermalon Bescheid«, befahl er der Swoon. »Und dann ...« Er lächelte süffisant und ließ den Satz in verheißungsvolles Schweigen münden.

Terkis Kark bestätigte den Befehl und versicherte, dass die benötigten Geräte innerhalb des vorgesehenen Zeitraums zur Verfügung stehen würden. Er gönnte ihr erneut ein anerkennendes Nicken.

»Wegtreten«, befahl er, und die beiden Frauen zogen sich zurück.

Nachdenklich tippte der Imperator das Holodisplay seines Schreibtischs an und überflog noch einmal die Dossiers, die er in den letzten Tagen und Wochen immer wieder studiert hatte. Akon, Archetz, Olymp, Rudyn ... Báalols, Überschwere, Jülziish.

 _Die Blues!_

Die Erbfeindschaft zwischen Arkon und den Blues bestand, seit vor zweitausend Jahren eine Bluesflotte den Planeten Arkon III vernichtet hatte. Es war das Ende nicht nur von Tiga Ranton, der Dreiplanetenkonstellation des Arkonsystems, sondern auch für lange Jahrhunderte das Ende der galaktischen Bedeutung Arkons gewesen. Und nun hatte ein arkonidischer Imperator die Blues an den Verhandlungstisch geholt und sie zu Verbündeten gemacht. Zu _Mitarbeitern_.

Es war ihm leichter gefallen, als er erwartet hatte. Konnte es sein, dass fast 37 Arkonjahre nach der Wiederherstellung von Tiga Ranton das alte Trauma an Macht verloren hatte?

Oder vielleicht war er nur besser darin, das Notwendige zu tun, als er selbst gewusst hatte.

Er hatte die Mittel genutzt, die ihm zur Verfügung standen – auch jene, die ihm nicht leicht von der Hand gingen. _Diplomatie! Verhandlungen! Kompromisse!_ Aber der Erfolg gab ihm Recht. Der Völkerbund war jetzt und hier stärker, als er seit Jahrhunderten gewesen war. Und seine Arkoniden profitierten davon.

Bostich rief sich zur Ordnung und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Dossiers. Sein Blick blieb an den Angaben zur Liga Freier Terraner hängen, und er verzog missmutig das Gesicht.

 _Terra._ Immer und immer wieder Terra.

Das Galaktikum, der Kampf gegen TRAITOR ... So vieles hing von Terra ab. Und Terra hielt sich – natürlich! – wieder einmal bedeckt.

 _Terranische Alleingänge ..._

Bostich biss die Zähne zusammen.

 _Terra verteilt Geschenke in Friedenszeiten_ , hatte Rhodan gesagt, damals, als es angefangen hatte. _Aber nicht, wenn vielleicht ein Krieg bevorsteht._ Und genau diese Politik hatte Terra konsequent verfolgt: Ausgerechnet unter der Bedrohung TRAITORS begannen sie plötzlich, peinlich genau auf ein _quid pro quo_ zu achten, wie sie es nannten.

Sie waren nicht besser als ein Mehandor, der versuchte, die günstigsten Bedingungen zu erschachern, für sich selbst und nur sich selbst das Beste herauszuholen.

Bostich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Terra verweigerte sich ihm. Das konnte er nicht dulden.

Das _würde_ er nicht dulden. Und das Galaktikum gab ihm die Mittel, die er brauchte. Zeit, Terra zu zeigen, wie die Dinge standen. Zeit, Klarheit zu schaffen – ein für allemal.

Bostich lächelte kalt. Alles war bereit; er hatte nur den Stein anzustoßen. Er würde ...

 _Handeln, nicht träumen!_ , forderte der Extrasinn.

Der Imperator presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte sich selbst zu.

»Dann also los«, murmelte er, setzte ein Datum an die vorgesehene Stelle des Dokuments und aktivierte die Komverbindung. »Schickt die vorbereiteten Einladungen ab«, befahl er mit harter Stimme.

»Ja, Begam«, kam unverzüglich die Bestätigung.

Bostich lächelte schmal. Damit war es geschehen: Die Ereigniskette war ausgelöst. Und ganz gleich, was Terra jetzt tat – er war darauf vorbereitet.

Er lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

** Erstes Kapitel **   
_10\. Mai 1347 NGZ_   
_(35. Prago der Coroma 21.459 da Ark)_

Es war, dachte Fran Imith mit der Distanziertheit der völligen Überraschung, ein Erlebnis, Reginald Bull vollständig entgeistert zu sehen.

Und sie selbst bot wohl kein anderes Bild. Was Bully ihr gerade gezeigt hatte ...

Bostich hatte tatsächlich ...

»Was glaubt dieser Kerl eigentlich, wer er ist?«, knurrte Bull.

»Vorsitzender des Neuen Galaktikums«, gab Fran trocken zurück. »Du hast ihn sogar selbst gewählt.« Aber der Sarkasmus war nichts als ein Reflex; geistig war sie längst dabei, die Konsequenzen der Botschaft abzuschätzen, die sie eben über Bullys Schulter gelesen hatte:

 _Seine millionenäugige, allessehende, alleswissende Erhabenheit, Herrscher über Arkon und die Welten der Öden Insel, Seine Imperiale Glorifizienz, Gaumarol Bostich I. da Arkon_ – und so weiter und so fort; sie ignorierte wie immer die Liste der Titel – _und Vorsitzender des Neuen Galaktikums, an den Residenz-Minister für Liga-Verteidigung Reginald Bull:_

 _Dem Höchstedlen beliebt es, die galaktischen Völker an einer arkonidischen Neuentwicklung teilhaben zu lassen. Er lädt einen Vertreter der Liga Freier Terraner zu einer Demonstration ein, die am 8. Prago des Tartor 21.459 da Ark beginnen wird._

 _Seine Erhabenheit drückt damit auch die Hoffnung aus, dass andere Galaktikumsmitglieder etwaige Fortschritte und Entwicklungen, die dem gesamten Galaktikum zugute kommen könnten, nicht für sich behalten werden, sondern dem Beispiel Arkons folgen, im Geiste der Zusammenarbeit und Kooperation ihre Errungenschaften teilen und so die Verbundenheit der galaktischen Völker untereinander verstärken._

 _Gegeben am 34. Prago der Coroma 21.459 da Ark ..._

Angehängt waren neben einigen organisatorischen Details genauere Angaben zum Zeitpunkt und die Koordinaten eines Treffpunkts etwa 2000 Lichtjahre von Sol entfernt.

Bull sah noch immer fassungslos auf die Meldung, die er eben erhalten hatte. Das Licht des Holokubus ließ sein Gesicht fahl erscheinen.

Es war später Abend; sie hatten gerade aufbrechen und nach Hause gehen wollen.

Fran rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und setzte sich neben dem Hologramm auf den Schreibtisch. Bostich kündigte tatsächlich an, eine Neuentwicklung ohne Gegenleistung _teilen_ zu wollen. Das war so weit hergeholt, so untypisch für den Arkoniden, dass es beinahe absurd war.

Es war das erste Mal, dass der Imperator etwas tat, das Fran niemals von ihm erwartet hätte: Grund genug, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Doch schlimmer: Ganz gleich, was dahinterstecken mochte – der Seitenhieb hatte getroffen. Denn Terra hatte schließlich in der Tat mehr als eine Neuentwicklung vor dem Rest der Galaxis geheim gehalten, von anderen Dingen ganz abgesehen. Aus guten Gründen zwar ... aber waren sie gut genug? Außerhalb der Liga würde man das nicht unbedingt so sehen.

Fran schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Dass sie überhaupt darüber nachdachte, zeigte schon, dass Bostich in die richtige Kerbe geschlagen hatte. Sie durfte nicht in seine Falle tappen.

Bull zerbiss einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen. Er sprach ihr aus der Seele.

»Was tun wir?«, fragte sie. »Er versucht mal wieder, uns eins auszuwischen. Und uns unter Druck zu setzen, aber wenn er meint, dass das funktioniert, kennt er uns schlecht.«

Bull reagierte nicht.

Erst jetzt nahm sie seine bleiche Gesichtsfarbe richtig wahr. Das war nicht nur dem Licht des Holos zu verdanken: Bull war tatsächlich aschfahl.

Und nicht als Reaktion auf Bostichs Botschaft; diese hätte ihm das Blut ins Gesicht getrieben, nicht heraus.

Sein verkniffenes Gesicht war immer noch starr dem Holokubus zugewandt; er sah Fran nicht an. Und jetzt fiel ihr plötzlich auf, dass seine Hand die Schreibtischkante umklammert hielt und sich dort verkrampft hatte, als müsse er sich festhalten. Fran konnte deutlich sehen, wie weiß seine Knöchel waren.

»Bully?«, fragte sie leise. Und dann: »Reginald?«

Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss die Augen. Sie legte die linke Hand an sein Kinn und bedeutete ihm mit sanftem Druck, sie anzusehen. Als er sich ihr schließlich zuwandte und die Augen öffnete, erschrak sie beinahe vor dem Ausdruck darin.

»Das ist noch nicht alles«, sagte Bull gepresst.

Frans Haut kribbelte, und ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrer Kehle. Eine weitere Hiobsbotschaft?

Er musste sie eben erst erhalten haben, kurz bevor sie hereingekommen war, um ihn abzuholen. Kurz bevor Bostichs »Einladung« eingetroffen war.

Fran strich mit dem Daumen über seine Wange – zärtlich, vorsichtig, als sei er plötzlich zerbrechlich geworden. Er zuckte zusammen, entzog sich ihrer Geste. Und was sie in seinen wässrigen blauen Augen sah, war in der Tat nichts Gutes.

»Was ist geschehen?«, fragte sie leise.

Wortlos zeigte er auf den Datenkubus und tippte eine neue Anzeige in den Vordergrund.

Fran schnippte das Hologramm an und zog es mit einer schnellen Geste vor ihre Augen: eine Meldung des Galaktikums, dass eine Galaktikumseinheit im Gorterze-System von einer bislang unbekannten TRAITOR-Präsenz vernichtet worden war.

Meldungen wie diese hatten sie in den letzten Jahren nur allzu oft erhalten. Verluste durch TRAITOR waren an der Tagesordnung, und immer wieder traf man an unerwarteten Stellen auf eine Präsenz der Terminalen Kolonne. Die Milchstraße war groß, und selbst ein Moloch wie die Kolonne konnte nicht überall zugleich sein. Doch Sicherheit gab es derzeit in der Milchstraße nicht; wenn man aus dem Linearraum fiel, konnte man nur hoffen, nicht direkt vor den Mündungen des Feindes herauszukommen.

Fran brauchte einen Moment, bevor ihr klar wurde, warum diese Routinemeldung Bull so bleich hatte werden lassen. Und was sie mit Bostichs Botschaft zu tun hatte.

Dann sah sie es: _... im Gorterze-System ..._

Gorterze.

Ein unwichtiger Zwergstern nur wenige hundert Lichtjahre von Sol, auf dessen einzigem Planeten früher einmal Erz abgebaut worden war. Schon vor über tausend Jahren war der Bergbau dort aufgegeben worden, das System unbewohnt.

Das plophosische Raumschiff, das sich dieses System für ein Orientierungsmanöver ausgesucht hatte, musste sich dort verhältnismäßig sicher gefühlt haben.

 _Verdammt nochmal._

Als Roi Danton im letzten Jahr seiner Gefangenschaft bei der Kolonne entkommen war, hatte er eine große Menge an Informationen mitgebracht – darunter auch Informationen über diverse TRAITOR-Stützpunkte.

Vieles davon hatte die Liga-Regierung an das Galaktikum weitergegeben.

Vieles, aber nicht alles.

Und der Stützpunkt, von dem das plophosische Schiff vernichtet worden war, gehörte zu denen, die Terra für sich behalten hatte: Der TLD hatte geargwöhnt, die Kolonne habe dort möglicherweise etwas Abbauwürdiges gefunden, das den Galaktikern entgangen war, und hatte sich selbst darum kümmern wollen. Dabei sollte ihnen natürlich niemand in die Quere kommen.

Als das Schiff aus dem Linearraum gefallen war, musste es bereits zu spät gewesen sein.

 _Verdammt._

Bull stand abrupt auf, ging zum Fenster seines Büros. Von hier oben in der Solaren Residenz, die über der terranischen Hauptstadt schwebte, konnte man weit auf Terrania und die umgebenden Vororte hinabblicken. Ein spektakulärer Anblick, insbesondere bei Nacht. Doch Bull starrte nur blicklos auf das Lichtermeer hinab.

Er ballte die Fäuste, öffnete sie wieder. Drehte sich halb zu ihr um, wandte sich erneut ab. Schließlich schlug er mit der flachen Hand an die Glassitscheibe und stieß einen herzhaften Fluch aus.

Er hatte gute Gründe gehabt, gewisse Informationen zurückzuhalten.

Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es seine Entscheidung war, die für den Tod der Plophoser verantwortlich war.

Fran wusste, was er sich jetzt fragte: Hätte er über seinen Schatten springen und alles an das Neue Galaktikum weitergeben müssen? _Hätte_ er das getan, wenn der Vorsitzende des Galaktikums nicht ausgerechnet Bostich wäre?

 _Bostich._

Was der Arkonide ihm damals vor über 40 Jahren angetan hatte, würde Bull nie verzeihen können. Entführung, Folter, Demütigung, Tod, Wiederbelebung und erneuter Tod ... all das hatte Bull auf Bostichs Befehl erdulden müssen. Und das einzige, was Bostich daran bedauerte, war, dass Bull ihm am Ende entkommen war.

Bull hasste Bostich also mit gutem Grund.

Und dennoch: Heute war Bostich ein Verbündeter. Selbst der arrogante arkonidische Imperator hatte begriffen, dass es diesmal mit kurzfristigen Kooperationen und gegenseitigem Übervorteilen nicht getan war, und sich energisch für den Völkerbund des Neuen Galaktikums eingesetzt.

Bull und Bostich hatten sogar zusammengearbeitet – gut zusammengearbeitet –, als es nötig gewesen war. Gemeinsam hatten sie auf der Gründungskonferenz des Neuen Galaktikums einen Anschlag auf den gastgebenden Schwarmer und einen Verrat an die Kolonne verhindert. Welche Überwindung es Bull gekostet hatte, Seite an Seite mit Bostich zu stehen – wirklich einschätzen konnte das wohl nur Fran, die Zeugin seiner Albträume war.

Dass Bull skeptisch blieb, wer konnte ihm das verdenken? Doch er musste sich fragen, ob er sich von seinem Hass Bostich gegenüber hatte blenden lassen. Es war beileibe nicht das erste Mal, dass er auf die eine oder andere Art den Tod vieler zu verantworten hatte. Mit Schuldgefühlen konnte er umgehen, wenn er glauben konnte, dass er seine Entscheidung nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen getroffen hatte. Die entscheidende Frage war also: Hatte er?

Fran trat an seine Seite und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, aus dem sie seine Selbstzweifel lesen konnte.

»Du hast Terras Politik nicht seinetwegen geändert«, erinnerte sie ihn leise. »Geheimhaltung ist Geheimhaltung, Verbündeter oder nicht. Und das hier war bei weitem nicht das erste oder einzige Mal, dass wir etwas zurückgehalten haben. Aus guten Gründen!«

Welche Chance hatte das Galaktikum schon, etwas gegen TRAITOR zu bewirken? Was konnte es schon tun, das Terra nicht auch alleine konnte?

Die alte Redensart traf zu: _Zwei können ein Geheimnis wahren, wenn einer von ihnen tot ist._ Jede geteilte Information war ein Risiko.

Bull grinste humorlos. »Und ich habe es ihm gelegentlich auch genüsslich unter die Nase gerieben«, gab er zu.

Fran lächelte. Er hatte ihr selbst erzählt, wie er Bostich zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, indem er ihn wissen ließ, dass er den Paros-Schattenschirm auf keinen Fall erhalten würde. Wie sehr er es genossen hatte, Bostich auf seine Hilfe angewiesen zu sehen, als dem Arkonsystem die Kabinettisierung gedroht hatte.

Ein Fehler? _Aber nein._

»Er hat es mit uns auch nicht anders gemacht!«, schnaubte sie. »Wenn ich daran denke, wie er uns für die Angriffe bei Hayok zusätzliche VRITRA-Kanonen aus unserem Kontingent aus den Rippen geleiert hat ...«

Bulls Augen funkelten zornig, und er hieb mit der flachen Hand auf den Fenstersims. »Ja, verdammt! Und trotzdem ...« Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich das Kinn. »Wenn ich es ihm gesagt hätte ...«

»Du bist so wenig Hellseher wie jeder andere von uns«, fiel sie ihm ins Wort. »Und alle Gründe, die wir hatten, zählen immer noch.«

Bull schnaubte. »Natürlich! Aber was ist mit den Gegengründen?«

Ja, je mehr Informationen sie weitergaben, desto höher war die Chance, dass die Kolonne etwas davon abfing und Gegenmaßnahmen ergriff. Je verbreiteter das Wissen war, desto größer war die Gefahr, dass es nutzlos wurde. Doch je mehr sie teilten, desto effizienter konnten sie auch zusammenarbeiten. Desto mehr Chancen hatten sie, überhaupt etwas zu bewirken.

So oder so – es war ein Balanceakt.

Sie wollte sprechen, da fuhr Bull fort: »Wir sind nicht mehr vor der Gründung des Neuen Galaktikums.«

Fran seufzte. Das brachte es auf den Punkt: Die politische Lage in der Milchstraße hatte sich verändert. Die Frage war: Musste Terras Politik den Verbündeten gegenüber das auch?

* * *

Fran wurde von Minute zu Minute kribbeliger. Am liebsten hätte sie sich im Bett herumgewälzt, aber Bull war endlich eingeschlafen, und das wollte sie ihm nicht nehmen.

Sie hatten den ganzen Abend hin und her diskutiert, Terras bewährte Politik gegen die veränderte Situation, Bostichs Person und Geschichte gegen seine durchaus beachtlichen Erfolge im letzten Jahr. Eine Entscheidung hatte Bull aufgeschoben. Nicht einmal Tiff, der seit einigen Tagen wieder auf Terra war, hatte er bislang ins Vertrauen gezogen.

»Darüber muss ich erst einmal schlafen«, hatte er schließlich gemeint. Und gewusst, wie schwer der Schlaf kommen würde.

Sie hatten sich geliebt, mit fast verzweifelter Intensität, und er hatte sie im Arm gehalten, fest, als könne sie ihm jeden Augenblick entgleiten.

Nicht, solange sie etwas dazu zu sagen hatte.

Am Ende waren sie erschöpft auf die zerwühlten Laken gefallen, Haut an Haut, schläfrig und endorphinberauscht, und endlich eingedöst.

Aber etwas hatte Fran wieder aufgeweckt; ein hartnäckiger Gedanke, den sie selbst im Schlaf nicht abschütteln konnte. Jetzt war sie hellwach.

Dabei brauchte Bull dank seines Zellaktivators weitaus weniger Schlaf als sie; sie war schließlich nur ein normaler, sterblicher Mensch.

Aber er schlief, und sie lag wach.

Langsam löste sie sich von ihm. Sie legte sich auf dem Rücken, atmete leise und versuchte, einzuschlafen – oder zumindest zurück in den dämmrigen Halbschlaf zu finden. Aber all ihre Erfahrung und ihr Training als TLD-Agentin halfen nicht. Ihr Unterbewusstsein war offensichtlich überzeugt, dass sie erst noch etwas zu erledigen hatte, bevor sie schlafen durfte.

Vielleicht stimmte das ja.

Frustriert warf sie die Bettdecke zurück und stand leise auf.

Sie schlüpfte in ihren lachsfarbenen Hausmantel, schnappte sich das Armbandgerät vom Nachttisch und zog es über das rechte Handgelenk, während sie aus dem Schlafzimmer schlich, durch den Wohnraum und hinaus auf die Terrasse.

Eine milde Sommernacht: Der Boden kühlte langsam aus, doch er war immer noch warm unter Frans nackten Füßen. Sie lehnte sich an die Balustrade, schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Augenblick den kühlen Luftzug, der vom Goshun-See herüberwehte. Dann aktivierte sie das Armbandgerät, winkelte die Rechte an und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger in das holografische Interface, das sich über ihrem Handgelenk aufbaute. Leise nannte sie einen Namen.

Es dauerte fast vier Minuten; dann grüßte sie eine völlig verschlafen aussehende Bré Tsinga mit einem herzhaften Gähnen.

»Mmmmpf?«, machte Bré fragend und rieb sich die Augen.

»Habe ich dich geweckt? Tut mir Leid«, säuselte Fran mit falschem Bedauern.

Bré stieß ein knurrendes Geräusch aus. Es klang etwa wie _Grrrrrmpf_. »Was ist los? Notfall?«

Fran wurde ernst. »Nein, nein, nichts dergleichen. Ich brauche bloß deine psychologisch fundierte Expertenmeinung.«

Bré war Xenopsychologin, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie von Terranern nichts verstand. Und manchmal war es wirklich nützlich, Freunde in den passenden Fachgebieten zu haben.

Bré blinzelte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das zerzauste Blondhaar. »Und das konnte nicht bis morgen früh warten? – Nein, nein«, hielt sie Fran davon ab, die offensichtlich rhetorische Frage zu beantworten, »schon klar. Also, was gibt's?«

»Hm«, machte Fran. »Nehmen wir mal an, ein Bekannter von mir hätte eine Entscheidung von gewisser Tragweite zu fällen, bei der es unter anderem um jemanden geht, der ihm einmal ein ziemliches Trauma zugefügt hat.«

Bré gähnte. »Fran, das ist eine abgesicherte Verbindung.«

»Sagen wir, mein Bekannter ist in einer Lage«, blieb Fran starrsinnig bei der transparenten Fiktion, »wo – ganz gleich, ob sich seine Entscheidung als richtig oder falsch erweist – er sich immer hinterher fragen wird, ob er sie aus den richtigen Gründen getroffen hat. Und der andere Beteiligte weiß das und wird es ihm genüsslich unter die Nase reiben.«

»Und?«, meinte Bré ungeduldig. »Wenn du das meinst, wonach es klingt – so weit, so altbekannt. Komm endlich zur Sache.«

Fran schnaubte. »Ich bin ja schon dabei. Was ich dich fragen wollte – wenn man so oder so gute Argumente hat und sich selbst nicht sicher ist, was die bessere Wahl ist, soll man ihn dann darin bekräftigen, dem anderen nicht entgegenzukommen? Unterminiert man ihn, wenn man ihm das Gegenteil vorschlägt? Oder hält man sich am besten heraus, auch wenn man ihn dann mit seiner Entscheidung allein lässt? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich ihm am besten raten soll – aber nichts sagen kann ich ja auch nicht!« Sie merkte, wie sich ein Anflug von Verzweiflung in ihre Stimme einschlich.

Bré wirkte plötzlich hellwach. »Fran, das klingt ... akut. Das ist mehr als das Übliche?« Eine tastende Frage.

Fran nickte nur.

»Gar nicht gut«, kommentierte Bré und schnitt eine Grimasse. »Und du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es da keinen einfachen Ausweg gibt. Du kannst deinen ... deinen _Bekannten_ «, sie schürzte ironisch die Lippen, »nicht vor allem schützen.«

»Bré! Das bringt mich nicht weiter.«

Denn es half nichts: Sie musste etwas tun; irgendetwas. Sie fühlte sich verantwortlich, denn schließlich hatte sie selbst geholfen, Bull zu überzeugen, Bostich die Führungsrolle im Neuen Galaktikum zu überlassen.

Gut, sie hatte Recht damit behalten: Der Arkonide machte seine Arbeit mehr als gut, und Bull konnte sich auf seine eigenen Aufgaben konzentrieren. Wenn er nur wollte, konnte Bostich wirklich Eindrucksvolles leisten.

Aber eines hatte sie – hatten sie alle – dabei nicht ausreichend bedacht: die Rolle Terras im Galaktikum. Bull würde niemals freiwillig Bostichs Führungsrolle anerkennen – und in welche Lage brachte ihn das, dem Galaktikum gegenüber?

Es musste eine Lösung geben.

»Leibwächterin ist eine Lebenseinstellung für dich, was?«, spöttelte Bré.

»Verdammt, Bré.« Auffordernd sah sie die Freundin an.

»Na gut«, seufzte Bré und zuckte müde die Achsel. »Wenn du mich so fragst – es hilft schon, eine direkte Konfrontation der beiden zu vermeiden. Dabei würde nur wieder fleißig in den alten Wunden herumgebohrt und ... Aber das muss ich dir ja nicht sagen. Was darüber hinausgeht – am Ende ist es, wie du sagst: So oder so, du kannst ihn nicht daran hindern, seine Entscheidung zu hinterfragen. Am besten wäre es ...« Sie gähnte wieder. »Kann ihm das nicht jemand abnehmen?«

»Was, die Konfrontation oder die Entscheidung?«

»Beides.«

»Hm.« Fran überlegte. Dass Bull nicht selbst vor Ort gehen würde, verstand sich von selbst. Aber Bull war als Rhodans Stellvertreter während dessen Abwesenheit in letzter Instanz für jede Entscheidung über Terras Politik verantwortlich.

Andererseits ... er _würde nicht vor Ort sein._ Wenn demjenigen, der vor Ort war, ausreichende Befugnisse eingeräumt wurden, musste es am Ende nicht Bull sein, der die Entscheidung tatsächlich zu treffen hatte – ganz gleich, wie sie ausfallen mochte.

Julian Tifflors Rückkehr nach Terra hätte zu keinem passenderen Zeitpunkt erfolgen können.

Fran lächelte und atmete auf. »Danke, Bré. Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was zu tun ist.«

»Schon gut. War's das? Dann gehe ich nämlich wieder ins Bett. Die Rechnung für meinen professionellen Rat beträgt übrigens mindestens drei Cocktails.« Bré gähnte erneut und unterließ es demonstrativ, dabei die Hand vor den Mund zu legen.

Fran lachte. »Nächstes Mal, wenn wir bei Luigi sind, versprochen. Danke, Bré. Geh schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?«

Bré nickte. »Morgen.« Und schon erlosch das Hologramm.

Fran atmete noch einmal tief durch; dann ging sie langsam wieder hinein und ins Schlafzimmer. Sie ließ ihren Hausmantel fallen, legte das Armbandgerät auf den Nachttisch und sah auf Bull hinab.

Er schlief immer noch, die Arme um seine Bettdecke geschlungen, die Fäuste selbst im Schlaf fest geballt, ins Laken gekrallt. Bildete sie es sich ein, oder pochte die Ader an seiner Schläfe sogar jetzt?

 _Alles, was ich tun kann_ , schwor sie sich erneut. _Alles._

Leise schlüpfte sie neben ihn ins Bett. Eine vorsichtige Berührung – er schlief tief genug: Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und schlang ein Bein um seine Hüften. Er murmelte etwas im Schlaf, vergrub das Gesicht in ihrer Schulter und entspannte sich endlich.

Ausgelaugt und erleichtert schlief sie ein.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Zweites Kapitel **   
_11\. Mai 1347 NGZ_   
_(35. Prago der Coroma 21.459 da Ark)_

»Ach, du liebe Güte.« Tifflor lachte überrascht auf, als er Bostichs Botschaft zu Gesicht bekam. Aber recht schnell wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst. Und es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann erinnerte er sich an die Verlustmeldung des plophosischen Raumers, die er bereits am Vortag erhalten hatte.

 _Perfektes Timing, Arkonide._ Auch wenn es Zufall war: Bostich hätte es nicht besser treffen können.

»Merkt ihr, was er tut?«, kommentierte er, während sein Blick an der Textdarstellung hängen blieb. »Er setzt uns moralisch unter Druck!«

Bull nickte. »Der Mistkerl!«, knirschte er. Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung wischte er das Hologramm vom Konferenztisch und sah Tifflor und Fran nacheinander herausfordernd ins Gesicht.

Nachdenklich lehnte Tifflor sich in seinem Kontursessel zurück. Bulls Reaktion war nur zu verständlich. Auch er selbst begann beinahe zu frösteln, als ihm klar wurde, was Bostich da getan hatte. Er hatte den Imperator früher gehasst und verachtet; mittlerweile respektierte er ihn. Doch gefürchtet hatte er ihn nie, nicht einmal, als der Arkonide ihm aktiv nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte.

Jetzt aber begann er fast, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

Denn Bostich hatte offenbar endlich begriffen, wie er dem alten Widersacher wirklich beikommen konnte: Nicht mit militärischer Macht, nicht mit diplomatischen Demütigungen – sondern indem man Terra in dessen eigenen Augen die moralisch überlegene Position wegnahm!

»Tja«, meinte Tifflor und zog eine Grimasse, »er wusste schon immer, wie man jemanden dort trifft, wo es am meisten weh tut.«

Bulls Blick war finster. »Ausgerechnet er reibt uns etwas von wegen Zusammenarbeit unter die Nase! Ausgerechnet er will uns bei der _Moral_ packen!«

 _Und hat noch nicht einmal völlig Unrecht damit_ , war der unausgesprochene Nachsatz. Denn der Grund, warum der plophosische Raumer vernichtet worden war, war ihnen allen nur allzu bewusst.

Terras Informationspolitik den Verbündeten gegenüber stand auf einmal in Frage.

Dabei war ihre Strategie keineswegs neu: Es war Terras altbewährtes Vorgehen, den widerwilligen Partner zu mehr Kooperation zu bewegen. In Friedenszeiten machte man Angebote; ein Lockmittel hatte dann mehr Aussicht auf Erfolg als Druck. Im Krieg aber? Ja, Terra brauchte die Kooperation – aber Bostich brauchte sie ebenso, wenn nicht noch mehr.

Und so hatte Rhodan nach dem ersten Angriff der Mikro-Bestien die Gelegenheit genutzt, den Imperator unter Druck zu setzen.

Bostich hatte oft genug dasselbe getan – wie auch jetzt.

In Bulls Gesicht waren Selbstzweifel beinahe ebenso deutlich zu sehen wie Zorn: Bostich hatte einen Volltreffer gelandet.

Nie war Arkon Terra gefährlicher gewesen.

Tifflor rieb sich die Oberarme und versuchte, Bulls und Frans Reaktionen abzuschätzen. Die beiden hatten immerhin ein wenig mehr Zeit gehabt als er, die Lage zu durchdenken.

Bulls Züge waren verkniffen; unter seinen Augen lagen Ringe. Fran wiederum hatte sich zurückgelehnt, ein Glas Frappé-gelb in der Hand, den Strohhalm zwischen den Lippen – doch die scheinbar lässige Pose konnte nicht über ihre Anspannung hinwegtäuschen. Tifflor hatte den Eindruck, dass sie auf etwas Bestimmtes wartete.

»Wir müssen natürlich jemanden hinschicken«, sagte Bull widerwillig. »Er lässt uns keine Wahl.«

In der Tat, denn hier ging es nicht nur um irgendeinen technologischen Fortschritt, den Arkon gemacht hatte. Auch nicht um eine Demonstration von Arkons Größe. Das war alles nur ein Vorwand – ein völlig transparenter noch dazu.

 _Nein_ , dachte Tifflor. _Hier geht es in erster Linie um uns. Um Terra und Terras Rolle im Galaktikum._ Bull und Fran wussten das ebenso gut wie er.

Jemand musste also zu Bostich gehen – jemand, der dem Arkoniden Paroli bieten konnte ...

»Ich mache das«, erklärte Tifflor.

Fran nickte ihm zu, und er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie erleichtert war. Dann kam ihm plötzlich der Gedanke, dass er Bostich mit seinem Vorschlag vielleicht in die Hände spielte. Denn der Arkonide musste wissen, dass Tifflor derzeit wieder auf Terra war. Schließlich hatte der Imperator selbst die Teilevakuierung Jonathons vorgeschlagen, nachdem die Blockade der Kolonne um die Charon-Wolke so dicht geworden war, dass ein regelmäßiger Pendelverkehr zwischen dem arkonidisch-terranischen Forschungsstützpunkt und der Außenwelt nicht mehr möglich war.

Rechnete Bostich mit Tifflor? Oder spielte es für seine Pläne keine Rolle, wer im Namen der Liga zu diesem Treffen kam?

Es kam alles darauf an, was genau Bostich erreichen wollte. Terra unter Druck setzen, ja – aber wozu genau? Tifflors Gedanken flogen.

»Er will doch nur unsere Position im Galaktikum schwächen!«, stieß Bull zornig hervor. »Uns bei den anderen Völkern in Misskredit bringen, um seine eigene Position zu stärken.«

»Hm«, machte Tifflor. Das war eine Möglichkeit. Aber eben nur eine.

Ihnen Schuldgefühle wegen eines Mangels an Kooperation zu machen, war für Bostich geradezu atemberaubend subtil; die Erpressungsversuche des Arkoniden waren meist weitaus direkter. Wenn der Imperator Terra auf diese Weise unter Druck setzte, dann konnte das ebenso gut heißen, dass er sehr dringend etwas von ihnen wollte. Etwas, das sie nur widerwillig geben würden.

Bull brütete über seinem Zorn und schien nicht zu merken, dass Tifflor nachdenklich geworden war, doch Fran reagierte. Sie stellte ihr Frappé-Glas auf der Glassitscheibe des Konferenztisches ab.

»Wie siehst du das?«, fragte sie leise und beugte sich vor. »Du hast ihn erst vor einem halben Jahr gesehen – bei uns ist es schon über ein ganzes Jahr her. Was denkst du, dass er will?«

Tifflor hatte den Eindruck, dass sie genau darauf gewartet hatte: die Gelegenheit, diese Frage zu stellen.

»Hm«, wiederholte Tifflor. »Er will uns erpressen, das ist klar. Um uns zu schwächen? Kann sein – aber es könnte ebenso gut sein, dass es ihm nur darum geht, bestimmte Informationen zu erhalten. Über den Paros-Schattenschirm zum Beispiel.«

Bull nickte widerwillig; Tifflor hatte jedoch den Eindruck, dass er das sogar für ziemlich wahrscheinlich hielt. »Dann schießt er aber mit Kanonen auf Spatzen«, grummelte er.

Fran lachte hell auf. »Das ist bestimmt das erste Mal, dass dich jemand als Spatz bezeichnet hat, Dicker!«

Bull grinste humorlos. »Im Gegensatz zu dir, _mein Spatz_.«

Sie mochte den Kosenamen nicht; das wusste selbst Tifflor, der nicht allzu eng mit Fran befreundet war. Und so hatte Bull es wohl auch verdient, dass sie ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß.

»Ich würde nicht darauf wetten, dass Bostich auf die Verhältnismäßigkeit der Mittel achtet«, kam Tifflor wieder zur Sache. »Aber du hast Recht, da würde er sein Pulver voreilig verfeuern. Könnte uns ja nur Recht sein!« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Eine dritte Möglichkeit: Er will in erster Linie das Galaktikum stärken, weil es seine Machtbasis im Kampf gegen TRAITOR darstellt. Und wir sind ihm dabei ein Dorn im Auge, weil wir nicht so mitspielen, wie er es gerne hätte.«

 _Weil wir auf Nummer Sicher gehen und nichts teilen, was nicht unbedingt sein muss._

»Wo ist der Unterschied?«, knurrte Bull unwirsch. Aber Tifflor konnte sehen, dass es ihm völlig klar war.

Fran legte den Kopf schief, strich sich das dunkelrote Haar aus dem Gesicht und sprach es laut aus: »Er müsste uns nicht angreifen, um das Galaktikum zu stärken. Selbst von Bostich sollte man soviel Einsicht erwarten können!«

Bull schnaubte nur, aber Tifflor nickte ihr zu. »Und das könnte man ihm sicher auch klar machen.«

»Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!«, platzte es aus Bull heraus. »Bostich und eine Chance auslassen, uns ans Leder zu wollen? Pah!«

Tifflor grinste. Darin hatte sich der Freund in dreitausend Jahren nicht verändert: Er polterte immer noch erst einmal los, und wer ihn nicht gut genug kannte, mochte ihn deshalb leicht unterschätzen. Aber Tifflor wusste, dass Bull die Möglichkeit keineswegs so vorschnell abgetan hatte, wie seine Worte es erscheinen ließen.

»Kommt darauf an, was er glaubt, dass ihm am meisten nutzt«, meinte er deshalb ungerührt. »Schließlich geht es um den Kampf gegen TRAITOR – selbst Bostich sollte mittlerweile begriffen haben, dass man sich dabei keine Privatfehden mehr leisten kann. Vielleicht braucht er nur den richtigen Anstoß. Oder Anreiz.«

Bull sah ihn nachdenklich an. Die Sorgenfalten um seine zusammengekniffenen Augen waren tief eingegraben; sie hatten die Lachfältchen ersetzt, die dort zu besseren Zeiten zu sehen gewesen waren. »Du willst also wirklich gehen.«

Tifflor nickte.

»Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?«

Bull hatte natürlich Recht: Allein Tifflors Anwesenheit würde Bostich beweisen, dass er voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Aber es ging um zuviel. Sie spielten mit zu hohem Einsatz, als dass Tifflor willens gewesen wäre, die Aufgabe einem anderen zu überlassen. Sie durften das Galaktikum nicht vernachlässigen und es damit völlig dem Arkoniden überlassen.

Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Völkerbund gegen TRAITOR irgendetwas bewirken konnte: Sich selbst zum Außenseiter zu machen, half niemandem.

»Wenn es sich um Bostich handelt? Auf jeden Fall«, sagte er laut.

Bei sich selbst gab er zu, dass er durchaus zuversichtlich war – zu zuversichtlich vielleicht. Was sie gemeinsam auf Wanderer erlebt hatten, hatte sein Bild des Imperators verändert, doch vielleicht war es falsch, deshalb weniger misstrauisch zu sein. Zwei Männer, die unter dem Einfluss einer Superintelligenz aufeinander angewiesen waren, mochten vieles tun, zu dem sie unter normalen Umständen nie bereit wären. Jetzt und hier galten andere Regeln – und sie hatten als Vertreter zweier Sternenreiche zu handeln, nicht als Männer, die sich privat durchaus einigen konnten.

Andererseits: Wer hier kannte Bostich besser als er?

Bull verzog das Gesicht. »Ich schicke dich nicht gern da hin.«

Tifflor wusste, was Bull erwartete – dass Bostich die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, um Terra bloßzustellen und zu demütigen. Und der Freund hatte vermutlich Recht damit.

Doch Tifflor hatte selbst noch das eine oder andere Ass im Ärmel.

»Ist ja nicht das erste Mal«, meinte er leichthin.

Bull nickte schließlich.

Sie gingen kurz die wenigen Angaben durch, die Bostich mitgeschickt hatte, und dann stellte Tifflor die Gretchenfrage: »Wir sollten darüber reden, wie weit wir gehen wollen. Wie weit kommen wir ihm gegebenenfalls entgegen?«

Denn der bisherige Status quo war wohl kaum noch zu halten; darüber waren sie sich alle klar. Sie konnten das Galaktikum nicht länger so behandeln, wie man ein beliebiges galaktisches Staatsgebilde behandeln würde, und trotzdem vollwertiges Mitglied sein.

Bull schnaubte. »Ich traue ihm nicht über den Weg, das weißt du.«

Tifflor sah ihn nur auffordernd an.

»Gib ihm so wenig wie möglich.« Bulls Stimme klang gepresst.

Fran beugte sich vor. »Vielleicht ist das eine dumme Frage, aber was heißt _möglich?_ Soll Tiff um jeden Preis alles zurückhalten? Was versprechen wir uns davon?«

Tifflor warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet von Fran Schützenhilfe zu erhalten. Das also war der Grund für ihre Anspannung!

Er fiel ein: »Was mich angeht, halte ich es durchaus für sinnvoll, die Kooperation mit dem Galaktikum zu verstärken und ein gewisses Maß an Zurückhaltung aufzugeben.«

Das war vorsichtig formuliert, aber entsprach der Wahrheit.

Bull ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. »Bin ich eigentlich der einzige, der hier versteht, mit wem wir es zu tun haben?«, polterte er. »Galaktikum hin oder her, das ist immer noch Bostich! Und das da«, – hier machte er eine heftige Geste in Richtung der Stelle des Tisches, über der vorhin das Holo von Bostichs Depesche geschwebt hatte –, »ist doch nichts anderes als eine Kriegserklärung! Mit anderen Mitteln als üblich, aber deshalb nur umso gefährlicher.«

Keine Frage: Ein Bostich, der in der Lage war, Terra bei der eigenen Ehre und Moral zu packen, war weitaus gefährlicher als einer, der nur auf militärische Stärke setzte.

Aber Tifflor wusste auch, dass Bostichs Bemühen um das Neue Galaktikum durchaus ehrlich gemeint war – dass der Arkonide aufrichtig darum bemüht war, der gesamten Galaxis zu nützen.

Freilich nur deshalb, weil er erkannt hatte, dass das in der gegenwärtigen Lage die beste Methode war, _Arkon_ zu nützen. Aber solange die Bedrohung durch TRAITOR anhielt, machte das keinen Unterschied.

Und wie es schien, war Fran zumindest teilweise Tifflors Meinung.

Jonathon als gemeinsamer Forschungsstützpunkt funktionierte, weil dort die Zusammenarbeit kaum Beschränkungen unterlag – und weil Tifflor selbst als militärischer Kommandant und Aktakul als wissenschaftlicher Leiter hervorragend zusammengearbeitet hatten. War es nicht Zeit, außerhalb von Charon etwas Ähnliches zu versuchen? Auch wenn man dabei ein gewisses Risiko einging?

Es hing alles davon ab, wie wichtig das Galaktikum für den Widerstand tatsächlich war.

Tifflor senkte müde die Augenlider. »Du hast für ihn gestimmt, nicht wahr?«

»Ja, verdammt«, knirschte Bull. »Langsam fange ich an, es zu bereuen!«

Fran hob spöttisch die Brauen, und Bull machte eine wegwerfende Geste. »Ich weiß schon. Ihr habt ja Recht! Aber ich traue ihm trotzdem kein bisschen über den Weg, und was er da tut ... was soll man denn davon halten?«

Tifflor verstand Bulls Haltung nur zu gut, und er wusste, dass sie nicht nur dem Hass auf Bostich entsprang. Es war die alte terranische Maxime, die eigene Unabhängigkeit über alles zu schätzen. Bull wollte nicht die Kontrolle aufgeben, die er bis zu einem gewissen Grad über den Widerstand gegen TRAITOR hatte. Nicht für einen ungewissen Vorteil – nicht, wenn das Risiko ebenso hoch schien wie der mögliche Gewinn.

Doch wie weit würden sie mit dieser Strategie noch kommen, jetzt, wo Bostich den Spieß umgedreht hatte? Die Kontrolle war ihnen längst entglitten.

Andererseits: Konnte er für Bostich, gegen Bull Partei ergreifen? Und sei es auch nur in dieser einen Frage?

»Ich weiß es auch nicht«, antwortete Tifflor ruhig. »Aber er meint es ernst mit dem Galaktikum. Da sind wir uns alle einig, nicht wahr?« Er sah auffordernd in die Runde.

Fran und Bull nickten beide; Fran ein wenig enthusiastischer als ihr Mann.

Die Lage war nicht mehr so wie noch vor eineinhalb Jahren, bevor das Neue Galaktikum entstanden war – ein Galaktikum, dessen Mitglied Terra zumindest nominell war. Es ging nicht mehr um Terra oder Arkon oder irgendeinen einzelnen Staat; die Galaxis war wieder näher zusammengerückt.

»Es gibt mehr mögliche Motive für das, was er tut«, fuhr Tifflor fort, »als pure Feindseligkeit Terra gegenüber. Und wenn du mich fragst ... schön, er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ein paar Spitzen zu verteilen. Aber das ist noch lange keine Absage an die Zusammenarbeit.«

Bull sah ihn düster an. »Und was, wenn du dich irrst? Du weißt, welches Risiko wir da eingehen!«

Ja. Das wusste er in der Tat.

»Ich würde dir auch nicht raten, plötzlich sämtliche Vorsicht über Bord zu werfen. Aber schließen wir die Möglichkeit nicht vorschnell aus.«

»Tiff wird vor Ort besser entscheiden können, was Bostich wirklich vorhat«, warf Fran ein. Sie wirkte nervös. »Lassen wir doch die Trockenübungen! Alle Spekulationen der Welt bringen uns hier nicht weiter.«

»Verdammt umfassende Vollmachten«, knurrte Bull.

Fran sah ihn herausfordernd an. »Hast du eine bessere Alternative?«

Er schnitt eine Grimasse. »Schön. Tiff, tu was du für richtig hältst – aber sei verdammt vorsichtig. Der Kerl ist ein Fuchs!«

»Ich weiß.« Tifflor lächelte entwaffnend. »Aber sollte Bostich es ernst meinen, dann würden wir uns nur selbst schaden mit zuviel Zurückhaltung.«

»Du hältst das tatsächlich für möglich.«

Tifflor nickte nur.

Bull sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. »Was ist da zwischen euch vorgefallen auf Wanderer?« Er schüttelte den Kopf; sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb skeptisch. Aber er sagte nur: »Naja. Von mir aus, verdammt! Tu, was du tun musst. Trotzdem – du weißt, was da auf dich zukommt!«

Das wusste Tifflor nicht. Galt der unausgesprochene Nichtangriffspakt noch, den sie auf Wanderer geschlossen hatten? Es würde sich zeigen müssen. Wenn nicht, würde das Treffen unangenehm werden.

Aber nicht nur für ihn. Für Bostich ebenso.

Er grinste jungenhaft.

»Mit Bostich bin ich immer noch fertig geworden«, meinte er nur. »Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen.«

* * *

Nachdenklich ging Tifflor in Richtung seines Büros. Er hatte einiges an Vorbereitungen zu treffen, und allzu viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht. Zehn Tage bis zum genannten Zeitpunkt, und er war lange von Terra abwesend gewesen. Er hatte noch viel aufzuholen.

»LAOTSE«, sprach er die Positronik der Solaren Residenz an, »ich brauche ...«

»Tiff!«

Er unterbrach sich und drehte sich um.

»Fran?«, fragte er überrascht. Sie musste ihm nachgelaufen sein und holte ihn jetzt ein.

Die hochgewachsene Frau verzog das Gesicht und strich sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung das Haar aus den Augen. »Ich habe ihm geraten, dem Galaktikum entgegenzukommen. Stell sicher, dass er es am Ende nicht bereut.«

Tifflor nickte. »Ich tue mein Bestes.«

Fran musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang intensiv; dann nickte sie. »Gut«, meinte sie mit falscher Fröhlichkeit. »Dann sprechen wir mal darüber, welche Ausrüstung du mitnehmen willst. Ich kümmere mich darum, dass du alles Nötige vom TLD erhältst.«


	4. Chapter 4

** Drittes Kapitel **   
_7\. Prago des Tartor 21.459 da Ark_   
_(21. Mai 1347 NGZ)_

»Linearraumaustritt in fünf Minuten«, kündigte Major Wun leise an.

Den größten Teil der Strecke zwischen Sol und dem Treffpunkt hatten sie per Situationstransmitter mit einem Überlichtfaktor von beinahe einer Million überwunden: Über die mobile Transmitterplattform MOTRANS-1 im Orbit um Luna waren sie aus dem belagerten Solystem entkommen, ohne dass die Kolonne etwas davon mitbekommen haben konnte. Nur das letzte Stück – eine kurze Linearetappe über wenige Lichtjahre hinweg – überwanden sie mit dem konventionellen Linearantrieb.

Alle Ortungsgeräte liefen auf Höchstleistung, als sie in den Normalraum zurückkehrten; Tifflor atmete erleichtert auf, als die Entwarnung kam. Sie waren allein im System der planetenlosen weißgelben Sonne; nur einige vereinzelte Asteroiden zogen ihre Bahn auf der anderen Seite des Systems. Tifflor gab dem Kommandanten der Kurierjet einen Wink, und Major Wun ließ das vereinbarte Signal absetzen.

Nur Sekundenbruchteile später meldete sich eine arkonidische Funkboje, deren Energieleistung so gering war, dass sie im Passivmodus nur aus nächster Nähe hätte angemessen werden können. Sie wurden angewiesen, auf Position zu bleiben und zu warten.

Wenig später wurde in den Ortungsholos eine neue Anzeige sichtbar: Ein Raumschiff trat aus der Korona des Sterns aus, in dessen Ortungsschutz es sich verborgen hatte.

 _Hm_ , dachte Tifflor, als er die eingeblendeten Ortungswerte sah.

Und »Hm« machte auch der Ortungsoffizier, der an seiner Station noch weitaus detaillierte Anzeigen zur Verfügung hatte, als sie gegenwärtig in der Panoramagalerie eingeblendet waren.

Auf einen verweisenden Blick seines Kommandanten hin gab er eilig eine konkrete Meldung. »Arkonidisch, Schwerer Kreuzer, zumindest von der Kugelzelle her, aber kein Standardmodell. Ich kriege da ganz ungewöhnliche Messwerte; das ist ein Sonderbau oder ein umgebautes Modell. Die haben Kraftwerke wie ein Ultrariese!«

Mit einer routinierten Handbewegung schob er eine Anzeige auf die Panoramagalerie, und Tifflor konnte sich selbst überzeugen, dass er nur unwesentlich übertrieben hatte.

Wozu benötigten die Arkoniden derartige Energiemengen in einem Zweihundert-Meter-Kreuzer? Und woher stammten die Kraftwerke? Tifflor hob die Brauen. Interessant.

Er gab Anweisung, das arkonidische Schiff anzufunken, und bald hatten sie den Kommandanten im Holo. Während Major Wun mit zurückhaltendem Lächeln die üblichen Grußfloskeln mit dem Arkoniden austauschte, sandte der Funker per Richtstrahl den vereinbarten Code.

Der Arkonide machte eine zufriedene Geste. »Euer Gesandter soll sich allein per Transmitter an Bord unseres Schiffes begeben, von wo er weiterbefördert wird«, forderte er kühl.

Wuns Lächeln wurde starr; ihm gefiel wohl der Ton des Arkoniden ebenso wenig wie Tifflor. Doch auf Tifflors Wink bestätigte er.

Bostichs Botschaft war in dieser Hinsicht eher vage gewesen, doch Tifflor hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Es wäre ja auch verantwortungslos gewesen, die tatsächlichen Koordinaten des Versammlungsortes im Voraus bekanntzugeben! Er war vorbereitet; er brauchte nur seine Tasche zu nehmen und von Bord zu gehen.

»Es sollte nicht nötig sein«, fuhr der Arkonide herablassend fort, »aber ich erinnere euch noch einmal daran, dass das Mitbringen von Waffen und sonstigen gefährlichen Ausrüstungsgegenständen nicht erlaubt ist.«

Tifflor unterdrückte den Impuls, dem Mann über den Mund zu fahren, und lächelte fein. Dass er nicht völlig ohne Vorsichtsmaßnahmen loszog, verstand sich. Doch gefährlicher als jede Waffe war am Ende der Mensch, und umso mehr, wenn er – wie Tifflor – ein Ewiger Krieger war und alle zehn Stufen der Upanishad-Kampfkunst beherrschte.

* * *

»Bist du dir sicher?« fragte Major Wun, der Tifflor zum Transmitter begleitet hatte. »Es könnte ja immerhin eine Falle sein.«

Die Frage war pro forma; der Hinweis nicht. Der TLD-Agent sah besorgt zu Tifflor auf; es gefiel ihm offenbar keineswegs, dass sich der Minister allein einer unbekannten Transmitterverbindung anvertrauen wollte.

Einer unbekannten _arkonidischen_ Transmitterverbindung.

Tifflor lächelte in sich hinein. Waffenlos und nur aufs Wort eines Arkoniden hin den Sprung ins Ungewisse zu wagen – vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre ihm ein solcher Vorschlag wie purer Wahnsinn erschienen. Jetzt aber? Arkon war längst nicht mehr der Feind.

»Die Arkoniden sind nicht dumm genug dazu«, erklärte er lakonisch, »und die Kolonne hätte ein so kompliziertes Spiel nicht nötig. Also: ja! Es kann losgehen.«

Er stand bereits im Transmitterkäfig, die Tasche in der Hand. Er hatte nur das Nötigste eingepackt. Keine verborgenen Waffen; er wollte die Geduld der Sicherheitsleute nicht überstrapazieren. Selbst den Dreikomponentensprengstoff, den er bei solchen Gelegenheiten sonst gerne in Form von speziellen Kleidungsstücken mit sich führte, hatte er diesmal zurückgelassen. Und der silberne Ring, den er trug, hatte zwar einmal ein miniaturisiertes Waffensystem enthalten, doch seit dem Hyperimpedanzschock funktionierte es nicht mehr. Der Ring war nur noch ein Erinnerungsstück, ein Talisman.

Die Nützlichkeiten, die er sich vom TLD hatte geben lassen, waren größtenteils anderer Natur.

Wenn Geheimdienstleute »waffenlos« sagten, meinten sie zwar in den seltensten Fällen _wirklich_ waffenlos, und Bostich würde zweifellos von allen Teilnehmern dieses Treffens ein gewisses Maß an Geheimdienstausrüstung voraussetzen, aber es war ein Unterschied zwischen einem in die dekorative Biese eines Anzugärmels integrierten Mikrodesintegrator und einem schweren Impulsstrahler. Nun ja; umbringen konnte man jemanden mit beidem, aber das ging zur Not auch mit bloßer Hand.

Welche Teile seiner Ausrüstung die Arkoniden tatsächlich bemerken würden, konnte Tifflor zwar nicht exakt vorhersehen, doch die Arkoniden mochten sich immerhin denken, dass er nicht völlig unvorbereitet unterwegs war!

Wun warf ihm einen letzten skeptischen Blick zu und nickte schließlich. »Freigabe«, sagte er.

Die Positronik der Kurierjet schaltete eine Strukturlücke im Schutzschirm, und die Transmitteranzeige wurde grün. Tifflor aktivierte den Transmitter.

* * *

Ein leichtes Ziehen im Nacken, und warme Luft schlug ihm entgegen: arkonidische Umweltbedingungen. Die geringfügig höhere Schwerkraft bemerkte man nur aufgrund des unmittelbaren Kontrasts.

An Entzerrungsschmerzen dieser Art war Tifflor seit bald dreitausend Jahren gewöhnt. Auch an das, was ihn erwartete, als er im Käfig der Gegenstation materialisierte: Zwei Kampfroboter vom Typ Katsugo, dazu Bewaffnete in Kampfanzügen, die ihre Strahler auf den Neuankömmling gerichtet hatten. Wieder einmal blickte Tifflor nach der Rematerialisation in flimmernde Abstrahlfelder.

Soldaten in arkonidischen Kampfanzügen: Ein wenig mulmig war es Tifflor schon dabei. Ein terranischer Minister allein in arkonidischer Hand – dabei wurden unangenehme Erinnerungen wach. Tifflor unterdrückte sie; die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. _Darüber_ musste man sich heute keine Sorgen mehr machen.

»Gosner allerseits«, grüßte er ironisch.

Die Bewaffneten reagierten nicht.

»Identifizierung positiv«, ertönte eine Vocoderstimme; es handelte sich wohl um die Schiffspositronik. »Individualschwingungen bestätigt, Zellaktivator angemessen.«

Die Arkoniden senkten die Waffen jedoch nicht.

Eine menschliche Stimme: »Abtreten!«

Erst jetzt erloschen die Abstrahlfelder, und die Läufe der Waffen senkten sich.

Zwei Arbtanen öffneten den Transmitterkäfig, und ein Arkonide in Offiziersuniform trat nach vorn. Er trug die Rangabzeichen eines Einplanetenträgers, also eines Kommandanten dritter Klasse. Es war derselbe arrogante Kerl, mit dem Wun vorhin gesprochen hatte.

»Minister Tifflor«, grüßte der Offizier, während eine Kolonialarkonidin in Celista-Uniform, deren dunkle Haut den charakteristischen Blaustich der Megin-Geborenen aufwies, mit einem schwebenden Diskusroboter herankam und damit begann, allerlei Instrumente auf Tifflor zu richten. »Du wirst gleich weitergeleitet, aber du verstehst, dass wir gewisse Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen.«

Tifflor ignorierte den herablassenden Tonfall und deutete eine höfliche Verneigung an. Es würde den Arkoniden weitaus mehr ärgern, wenn Tifflor ihm nicht die Genugtuung gab, sich provozieren zu lassen. »Das habe ich vorausgesetzt.«

Mann und Gepäck wurden einer eingehenden Prüfung unterzogen.

»Reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme«, versicherte der Einplanetenträger mit distanzierter, aber formvollendeter Höflichkeit, als wolle er keinesfalls weniger höflich erscheinen als der Terraner.

Schließlich trat die Frau zurück und winkte den Diskusroboter beiseite. Sie zog ein unzufriedenes Gesicht.

»Freigabe«, war alles, was sie sagte, und der Offizier entließ sie mit einer knappen Geste.

»Deine Reise geht gleich weiter, Terraner«, verkündete er säuerlich.

Tifflor sah der Frau verblüfft nach. Was ging hier vor? Warum die offensichtliche Unzufriedenheit?

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie nichts von seinen verborgenen und teils zerlegten Ausrüstungsgegenständen gefunden hatte – so inkompetent war man bei der Tu-Ra-Cel nicht. Gut, richtige Waffen hatte Tifflor keine dabei – selbst der verborgene Mikrodesintegrator war mehr Werkzeug als Waffe. Er hatte in vollem Bewusstsein und gegen den eindringlichen Rat des TLD auf den Versuch verzichtet, Waffen einzuschmuggeln. Doch nahmen die Arkoniden wirklich an nichts anderem Anstoß? Tifflor war sich sicher, dass man zumindest einen Teil seiner TLD-Spielzeuge entdeckt haben musste. Der arkonidische Geheimdienst stand dem terranischen in dieser Hinsicht um nichts nach.

Nein; die Arkoniden mussten gehofft haben, etwas anderes vorzufinden: Etwas, das sie beanstanden konnten.

Etwas, das sie gegen ihn verwenden konnten.

Gerade als er diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte, sah Tifflor, wie die Anzeige auf der Kontrolltafel des Transmitters umsprang und jetzt das Freisignal anzeigte. Niemand sagte ein Wort, doch auf einen Wink des Offiziers betätigte einer der Soldaten die Kontrollen: Transmittersprung.

* * *

Unvermittelt fand Tifflor sich in einem beinahe identischen Raum wieder; Käfigtransmitter ähnelten einander alle.

Statt eines leichten Ziehens hatte er diesmal ein intensives, schmerzhaftes Stechen gespürt. Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Dieser Transmittervorgang musste über eine weitaus größere Strecke geführt haben – gut fünf Lichtjahre, schätzte Tifflor, knapp an der Grenze dessen, was vom Energieverbrauch her ohne Sonnenzapfung machbar war.

Immerhin kannte er jetzt den Grund für die enormen Kraftwerke des Kreuzers – sie dienten der Energieversorgung des Transmitters.

Abermals fand er sich Kampfrobotern und Soldaten gegenüber, die erst wegtraten, als er einwandfrei identifiziert worden war.

»Wir sind nur die Zwischenstation«, teilte ihm eine hagere Arkonidin in Orbtonenuniform mit, die hier offenbar das Kommando führte.

Auch das war keine Überraschung; eine direkte Verbindung wäre viel zu riskant gewesen.

Die Frau winkte ihn aus dem Transmitterkäfig heraus. »Gedulde dich für einen Augenblick, während wir die Sicherheitsüberprüfung durchführen.« Die Worte waren höflich, doch sie sah ihn kaum an, als sei es unter ihrer Würde, sich mit ihm zu befassen.

Tifflor ließ dennoch ungerührt dieselbe Prozedur noch einmal über sich und sein Gepäck ergehen und nickte nur zustimmend, als ihm die Arkonidin in geistesabwesendem Tonfall versicherte, es werde gleich weitergehen. Ihre Augen waren scharf, beinahe gierig auf die Instrumente des Celista gerichtet, der Tifflors Person und Gepäck erneut einer eingehenden Untersuchung unterzog.

»Hm.« Der Celista, der diesmal die Untersuchung durchführte, machte ein unzufriedenes Geräusch.

 _Wieder dasselbe_ , dachte Tifflor und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Er hatte richtig entschieden, die meisten der TLD-Spielereien abzulehnen, die man ihm hatte aufdrängen wollen. Dabei fühlte er sich keinesfalls beeinträchtigt: Zur Not wäre er auch gänzlich ohne die geheime Ausrüstung losgezogen und dabei zuversichtlich gewesen, zurechtzukommen.

Es wurde ihm noch nachträglich ein wenig unheimlich. Hätte er sich überreden lassen, hätte er den Arkoniden geradewegs in die Hände gespielt.

Die Kommandantin hob fragend die Brauen, und der Celista zuckte die Achsel. Mit einer Grimasse, die deutlich machte, dass _das_ es nicht war, was er zu finden gehofft hatte, öffnete er den Magnetverschluss von Tifflors Tasche und zog eine Tube Bartentfernungscreme hervor. Mit einer feinen Vibratorklinge schnitt er die obere Hälfte des Verschlusses ab. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt er das kleine Stück Plastik hoch. »Das wirst du hierlassen müssen, Minister.«

Tifflor hob die Brauen. Die Hohlkammer des Verschlusses enthielt programmierbare Reparaturroboter in Nanogröße, gedacht dafür, eine von zu aggressiven Gegenmaßnahmen beschädigte Antispionageausrüstung wiederherzustellen. Die Arkoniden wussten, was sie taten.

Und man musste kein Sofortumschalter sein, um zu begreifen, warum sie ihm die Nanowerkzeuge erst hier auf der Zwischenstation abnahmen: Jetzt konnte er es sich nicht mehr anders überlegen. Er hatte keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit.

Trotzdem: Obwohl sie ihm ein unerwünschtes Ausrüstungsstück abnehmen konnten, waren die Arkoniden offensichtlich unglücklich mit ihrem Fund. Sie mussten tatsächlich gehofft haben, etwas ganz anderes zu finden.

Weder der miniaturisierte Schutzschirmgenerator in den Knöpfen seines Anzugs noch der Mikrodesintegrator wurde beanstandet, ebenso wenig die Antispionageausrüstung – und zumindest einen Teil davon mussten sie entdeckt haben. Nein, darum ging es offenbar nicht.

Eine Waffe?

Vielleicht. Irgendetwas, das als Unehrlichkeit gegenüber dem Galaktikum ausgelegt werden konnte.

Immerhin musste er froh sein, dass man nicht versuchte, ihm etwas unterzuschieben. In früheren Zeiten hätte er das bei der Tu-Ra-Cel sogar vorausgesetzt; diesmal war er sich beinahe sicher gewesen, dass die Arkoniden nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen würden.

Nicht auf Bostichs Geheiß jedenfalls.

Natürlich nicht aus Fairness – ein solcher Gedanke war Bostich fremd. Aber der Imperator versuchte, Terra bei der Moral zu packen; das funktionierte nur, wenn es sich nicht im Recht fühlen durfte. Empörung gegenüber falsch spielenden Arkoniden hätte Bostichs Strategie nur unterminiert.

Der Celista führte missmutig eine weitere Prüfung durch.

 _Nicht provozieren lassen_ , dachte Tifflor. _Sonst haben sie schon gewonnen._ Scheinbar gleichmütig lehnte er sich an die Wand, verschränkte die Arme und machte es sich bequem.

»Lasst euch ruhig Zeit«, sagte er mit aufreizender Gemütsruhe.

* * *

Ein weiterer Transmittersprung, erneut über eine größere Distanz: Und wieder ein Empfangskommittee.

Nachdem er dieselbe Prozedur nun das dritte Mal in Folge über sich ergehen hatte lassen, öffnete ein Soldat den Transmitterkäfig, und Tifflor konnte heraustreten. Seit seinem Aufbruch von der terranischen Kurierjet war nicht einmal eine Stunde vergangen. Nach terranischer Standardzeit war es noch immer früher Morgen.

Nach arkonidischer Zeitrechnung allerdings war es Abend, doch Tifflor hatte dank seines Zellaktivators mit solchen Umstellungen kein Problem.

Ein Offizier im Rang eines Dreimondträgers trat ihm entgegen und salutierte auf arkonidische Art, indem er die Faust gegen die Schulter schlug. »Minister. Willkommen auf der JIMMERIN!«

Tifflor blinzelte – und nicht nur wegen der für arkonidische Begriffe erstaunlich freundlichen Begrüßung.

JIMMERIN: Das spielte sicher nicht auf die jüngere Vergangenheit an, in der der Asteroid namens Jimmerin ein Stützpunkt der von Atlan geleiteten Organisation GAFIF – »Gruppe arkonidischer Forscher für Innovation und Fortschritt«, ein Euphemismus für einen Geheimdienst – gewesen war. Nein, hier ging es um arkonidische Geschichte: Jimmerin war der Ort, an dem einst Imperator Gonozal III. und seine spätere Frau Eskoyan sich zuerst bekämpft und dann zusammengerauft hatten, weil sie nur gemeinsam überleben konnten.

Ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

Tifflors Lippen wollten zucken; er unterdrückte die Reaktion und deutete eine nur leicht ironische Verbeugung an.

Der Dreimondträger geleitete ihn aus dem Transmitterraum hinaus. Ein Soldat bot an, seine Tasche zu tragen; Tifflor lehnte dankend ab.

Während sie den den Gang hinuntergingen, erläuterte der Offizier: »Du wirst in dem für dich vorbereiteten Quartier alle grundlegenden Informationen über dieses Schiff und das hier stattfindende Treffen vorfinden, aber lass mich dir bereits jetzt versichern, dass du dich an einem Ort befindest, der so sicher ist, wie man in der Öden Insel derzeit sein kann ...«

Tifflor erfuhr unter anderem, dass die JIMMERIN nicht nur über eine der neuen, verkleinerten VRITRA-Kanonen verfügte, sondern neben ihrem Linearantrieb auch mit einem der heutzutage seltenen Transitionstriebwerke ausgerüstet war, das im Notfall einen Übertritt in den Hyperraum auch aus dem Stand ermöglichte. Ein solches Gewaltmanöver würde den Maschinen zwar nicht guttun, doch besser, als sich von Traitanks zerschießen zu lassen, war es allemal.

Der Dreimondträger schien ein wenig gelangweilt, aber nicht feindselig, während er seinen offensichtlich einstudierten Vortrag hielt.

 _Standard-Orientierungsrede für Neuankömmlinge_ , dachte Tifflor amüsiert. _Wie oft er das wohl schon heruntergespult hat?_

Nun, er würde bald erfahren, wieviele Gäste Bostich wirklich geladen hatte. Er hatte zwar zunächst zusammen mit Bully und Fran und später mit einigen Experten seines Ministeriums eine wahrscheinliche Liste zusammengestellt, aber Bostich war immer für eine Überraschung gut.

Zugleich fragte Tifflor sich, wie Bostich es geschafft hatte, mehrere Raumschiffe – die Transmitterschiffe ebenso wie die JIMMERIN – derart umzurüsten, ohne auf planetare Einrichtungen zurückgreifen zu können. Und woher um alles in der Welt er die Kraftwerke und die Ausrüstung dafür genommen hatte. Flottentender konnten vieles leisten, und zur Not waren auch großmaßstäbliche Umbauten auf einem Tender denkbar, doch Maschinen aus dem Nichts hervorzaubern konnten sie schließlich nicht.

Auch die JIMMERIN musste gewaltig umgebaut worden sein. Es gab zwar in der arkonidischen Flotte noch immer die Militärfrachter der KEON-RHETOR-Klasse, die die einzigartige doppelte Triebwerksausstattung aufwiesen, die in diesem Fall einen zusätzlichen Sicherheitsfaktor darstellte, doch Bostich selbst würde kaum mit einem gewöhnlichen alten Frachter herumfliegen.

Dann erreichten sie die Tür zu seinem Quartier, die sich auf eine Berührung des Sensors hin – »der Türöffner ist auf deine Zellschwingungen programmiert, Minister« – lautlos öffnete.

Tifflor trat ein.

* * *

Man hatte ihm eine ausladende Suite zur Verfügung gestellt. Die Temperatur hier war deutlich niedriger – ein Zugeständnis an den Terraner, der andere Verhältnisse gewöhnt war.

Tifflor lächelte. Terrania lag auch nicht gerade in der kältesten Region Terras, und er hatte lange genug auf Arkon gelebt, dass die glühende Arkonsonne ihm nichts mehr ausmachte. Dazu kühlten die Mikroaggregate seines Anzugs, sodass er nicht ins Schwitzen geraten würde – das Kleidungsstück mochte nicht danach aussehen, aber es besaß alle Eigenschaften einer Bordkombination. Doch als Geste war die Klimatisierung bemerkenswert.

Die Zeiten, in denen Arkon die Liga demütigte, indem man ihren Vertretern minderwertige Quartiere zuwies, waren offensichtlich vorbei.

Natürlich: Bostich würde sich nichts leisten, was als Beleidigung unmissverständlich sein musste. Er führte derzeit eine weitaus subtilere und schärfere Klinge.

Der Servo begrüßte Tifflor und teilte ihm mit, dass an seinem Schreibtisch ausführliche Unterlagen für ihn zur Verfügung standen, die er sich bitte ansehen möchte – oder wünsche er, die Informationen vorgetragen oder im Wohnraum dargestellt zu bekommen?

Tifflor lehnte das ab. Er würde die Informationen am Schreibtisch abrufen. Zunächst aber wollte er sich umsehen.

Er stellte seine Tasche ab, trat in die Mitte des Wohnraums und ließ den Blick über die für terranische Begriffe prunkvollen, für arkonidische Verhältnisse jedoch dezenten Möbel der Sitzecke gleiten. An einer Wand hing ein dreidimensionales Layer-Gemälde im Stil des arkonidischen Neo-Kubismus der Post-Monos-Aufbauphase, das den Asteroiden Jimmerin darstellte – die Bruchstücke der einzelnen Ebenen ergaben erst zusammen ein Ganzes.

Perfekte Kongruenz von Form und Gehalt.

Und auf einem schmalen Sims stand eine Statuette, die offenbar die spätere Imperatrix Eskoyan zeigte. Die Arkonidin war in martialischer Pose dargestellt, den Strahler im Anschlag, doch sie trug bereits den Armreif, den Gonozal III. ihr der Legende nach als Zeichen der Versöhnung geschenkt hatte.

 _Noch ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl._

Tifflor grinste.

Er wollte sich genauer umsehen, da öffnete sich plötzlich eine Seitentür, und ein in eine Livree Gekleideter kam heraus.

Der Uniformierte verbeugte sich vor ihm.

»Willkommen«, begrüßte ihn eine wohlmodulierte Stimme, die nur künstlichen Ursprungs sein konnte. »Mein Name ist Arto. Ich stehe dir in jeder Hinsicht zur Verfügung, Minister Tifflor. Verfüge über mich!«

Das typische, starre Lächeln, die Kunstaugen, die freundliche, aber bewusst emotionslose Stimme, der charakteristische Tonfall – Tifflor hatte es mit einem arkonidischen Robotdiener zu tun.

Obwohl sie selbstverständlich über die Möglichkeiten verfügten, vollkommen menschenähnliche Roboter zu erschaffen, zogen es die Arkoniden schon seit Jahrtausenden vor, ihre mechanischen Diener deutlich als Kunstgeschöpfe kenntlich zu machen.

Ein wenig verärgert über die ungewollte Gesellschaft fragte Tifflor den Roboter über seine Programmierung und deren Beschränkungen aus. Zwar mochte der Robot befehlsgemäß lügen, doch wusste Tifflor dadurch immerhin, was die Arkoniden wollten, dass er glaubte. Er erfuhr nicht viel, was ihm genützt hätte.

Da hatte er einen Gedanken – den Anflug einer Idee, von der er nicht wusste, ob sie jemals zu etwas Nützlichem werden würde. Er hatte in seinem langen Leben gelernt, solche Hinweise seines Unterbewusstseins nicht zu übergehen, und fragte: »Ist es dir erlaubt, auf mein Geheiß dieses Quartier zu verlassen?«

»Jawohl, Gebieter.«

Tifflor wollte zuerst zornig werden über diese Anrede; dann lachte er auf. Hatte er nicht eben erst gedacht, dass Bostich derzeit zu subtileren Waffen griff?

Nach arkonidischen Begriffen war die Anrede nur respektvoll und höflich. Terraner dagegen fanden sie in der Regel geradezu unerträglich unterwürfig und konnten damit zur Weißglut getrieben werden. Provokation: Und das, ohne selbst auch nur den geringsten Angriffspunkt zu liefern – Tifflor war sich sicher, dass jeder Konferenzteilnehmer von einem solchen Robot betreut wurde.

Tifflor grinste. Ein Streich Bostichs, der exakt in die Strategie passte, die Tifflor erwartet hatte.

Das Spiel und die Regeln kannte er; nur über den Endzweck war er sich noch nicht im klaren. Abermals fragte er sich, was der Imperator wirklich beabsichtigte. Sicher: Er provozierte – aber mit welcher Absicht? Wollte er Tifflor reizen und zu einem Fehler verleiten? Terra weiter unterminieren? Was?

Tifflor schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Er würde bald genug herausfinden, worum es hier wirklich ging.

Es überkam ihn der Gedanke, dass Bostich sich zwar geändert haben mochte – aber mindestens ebenso sehr hatte Tifflor selbst sich geändert: Er war viel mehr bereit als früher, etwas anderes als die schlimmstmögliche Interpretation von Bostichs Handeln in Betracht zu ziehen.

Was nun mit dem lästigen Robotdiener anfangen?

Natürlich konnte er ihn demonstrativ wegschicken. Aber warum? Lediglich, um Bostich zu brüskieren? Nein. Tifflor würde keinen offenen Affront riskieren, bevor er nicht wusste, was Bostichs Absichten waren.

Kein Grund, sich vorschnell auf eine Taktik einzuschießen.

»Ich habe derzeit keine Verwendung für dich«, sagte er deshalb nur. »Kannst du vollständig desaktiviert werden?«

»Selbstverständlich, Gebieter«, antwortete der Roboter lächelnd.

Tifflor war versucht, mit den Augen zu rollen.

»Dann schalte dich ab«, befahl er unwirsch.

Das starre Lächeln des Roboters änderte sich nicht. »Wie du wünschst, Gebieter.« Er stellte sich in das schmale Wandabteil, aus dem er vorhin hervorgekommen war, blieb aufgerichtet an der Rückwand stehen und verharrte in dieser Pose.

Tifflor seufzte und ging in den Nebenraum, wo ein Arbeitsplatz eingerichtet war, und ließ sich die angekündigten Informationen geben.

Eine holografische Darstellung der JIMMERIN gab ihm einen groben Überblick über das Schiff im allgemeinen und den Konferenzbereich im besonderen – es handelte sich um das RoRo-Hangardeck, in das ein umgebautes Passagiermodul eingesetzt worden war. Die Grundzelle der JIMMERIN war in der Tat die eines Frachters der KEON-RHETOR-Klasse, aber das Schiff war offenbar unter nicht geringem Einsatz modernisiert worden. Tifflor hielt sich jedoch nicht lange mit diesen Daten auf, sondern befasste sich zunächst mit den Informationen, die ihn unmittelbar betrafen.

Der Servo informierte ihn, dass insgesamt Vertreter von nicht ganz dreißig Mitgliedsstaaten des Galaktikums auf dieser Konferenz anwesend sein würden, von denen etwa zwanzig bereits eingetroffen waren. Die restlichen wurden innerhalb der nächsten zehn Tontas erwartet – das waren etwa 14 Stunden, ein halber Arkontag.

Tifflor sah sich die Liste an. Es waren in gewissem Sinne die üblichen Verdächtigen. Überraschend waren für ihn auf der Gästeliste nur die Scü – es war bemerkenswert, dass Bostich ihnen genug Bedeutung beimaß. Oder gab er sich lediglich kosmopolitisch, indem er – für einen Arkoniden keineswegs eine Selbstverständlichkeit – Vertreter von nichtlemuriden Fremdvölkern in diesen Kreis einlud?

Doch weitaus bemerkenswerter war es, dass Vertreter so vieler Völker so rasch greifbar gewesen waren.

Die Scü etwa stammten aus einem über dreißigtausend Lichtjahre entfernten Gebiet der Galaxis und konnten die Entfernung unmöglich innerhalb der wenigen Tage überwunden haben, die seit Bostichs Einladung vergangen waren. Gleiches galt für das Trav'Tussan, jenes arkonidische Gegenimperium von Traversan, das Bostich selbst zu SEELENQUELLS Zeiten aus der Taufe gehoben hatte und, treu seinem Wort, als halbselbständige Enklave in Frieden bestehen hatte lassen, bis es nach dem Hyperimpedanzschock endgültig ein eigenständiges Reich geworden war. Von den Blues ganz zu schweigen, die aus der Eastside der Milchstraße stammten.

Hatte Bostich diese Versammlung schon seit längerem geplant und vorbereitet? Hatte er etwa nur den Terranern eine derart knappe Frist gelassen?

Tifflor schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich keineswegs sicher sein, doch ein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass das nicht der Fall war. Nein; er hatte vielmehr das ungewisse Gefühl, dass viele dieser Völker bereits eine permanente Vertretung im Neuen Galaktikum hatten und deshalb ohnein Repräsentanten in Bostichs Nähe gewesen waren.

 _Eigentlich sollten wir das wissen_ , dachte er missmutig. _Wir haben Bostich zu lange sich selbst überlassen._

Wenn er Recht behielt, würde er sich in Acht nehmen müssen. Bostich hatte dann noch einen weitaus größeren Heimvorteil als gedacht.

Insgesamt war es eine verhältnismäßig kleine Gruppe, die sich hier zusammenfand: hauptsächlich Vertreter der größeren galaktischen Machtblöcke, und unter diesen in erster Linie jene, die einen gut funktionierenden Untergrund hatten. Völker, die trotz TRAITOR-Direktive noch Raumfahrt betrieben und eine technologische Innovation nutzen konnten.

Auch jene, deren Flotten keine Heimatbasis mehr hatten: Die Springer und Überschweren, denen die TRAITOR-Direktive die Lebensgrundlage entzog, da sie auf ihren Schiffen lebten und es nun kaum mehr wagen konnten, bewohnte Sonnensysteme anzufliegen. Bostichs eigenes Gos'Tussan, das Kristallimperium von Arkon, gehörte ebenso dazu: Die arkonidischen Flotten verbargen sich im Untergrund, seit Arkon selbst im Angesicht eines TRAICOON-Forts und eines Dunklen Obelisken hatte aufgegeben werden müssen.

Einige hatten noch schwerere Schläge hinnehmen müssen – so die Báalols, denen es mit Hilfe ihrer Parakräfte früh gelungen war, für kurze Zeit einen Traitank in ihre Gewalt zu bringen und die dafür einen verheerenden Gegenschlag erlitten hatten, und besonders die Akonen, deren Heimatwelt Drorah von der Kolonne vernichtet worden war – in Stücke geschnitten, um zu Kabinetten eines Chaotenders verarbeitet zu werden. Versprengte Reste, Kolonialwelten – das war alles, was vom stolzen akonischen Reich geblieben war.

Von diesen Völkern erwartete Tifflor wenig Sympathie Terra gegenüber, das sich hinter dem TERRANOVA-Schirm als einzige galaktische Hauptwelt in Sicherheit befand. Interessanter würde die Haltung der traditionell terranahen Staaten sein: die Freihändler von Olymp, die durch den ersten Anschlag der Assassinen des Chaos im Jahre 1344 NGZ ihren König verloren hatten, die Opral-Union, die Ekhas-Koalition, die Republik Epsal oder die Föderation Normon.

Wer fehlte von den Mächtigen – oder ehemals Mächtigen – der Galaxis? Eigentlich nur die Haluter, die die Milchstraße verlassen hatten, um nach Andromeda und Pinwheel zu gehen, und die Posbis, zu denen der Kontakt bereits vor einer Weile abgerissen war.

Neben der Liste der teilnehmenden Staaten standen auch Dossiers über die Konferenzteilnehmer selbst zur Verfügung, und Tifflor versäumte keine Zeit, sich ausführlich zu informieren. Einige bekannte Gesichter waren darunter – so etwa der traversanische Diplomat Trontor da Merial, mit dem er schon mehrfach zu tun gehabt hatte –, andere hatte er nie zuvor getroffen.

Die Dossiers waren, soweit Tifflor es beurteilen konnte, neutral und korrekt gehalten. Sie waren zwar bei weitem nicht so vollständig, wie sie hätten sein können, doch er konnte keine einzige Verdrehung der Tatsachen ausmachen, wie sie in früheren Zeiten von arkonidischer Seite aus selbstverständlich gewesen wäre.

Tifflor zuckte die Achsel. Mehr würde er erst erfahren, wenn er sein Quartier verließ und den Gemeinschaftsbereich aufsuchte.

Doch zunächst gab es noch etwas anderes zu tun. Er ging wieder in den Wohnraum hinüber und wies den Servo an, auf Privatmodus umzuschalten. Das sollte sämtliche Servofunktionen auf reinen Tastbetrieb umschalten und alle anderen Schnittstellen deaktivieren.

Mit seinem Armbandgerät begann er die Prüfung. Die Mikropositronik konnte in der Tat keinerlei Schnittstelle mehr feststellen, über die sie sich mit dem Servo hätte verbinden können.

Ein Anfang.

Tifflor nickte sich selbst zu. Er setzte sich auf einen der prunkvollen Polstersessel und aktivierte den in die Knöpfe seiner Kombination integrierten Taster, der die Streustrahlung von Abhörgeräten aufspüren konnte. Dabei gab er sich keine Mühe, seine Aktivität zu verbergen. Selbst wenn er beobachtet wurde – er war sich sicher, dass die Arkoniden nichts weniger von ihm erwarteten.

Sekunden später hatte er die Gewissheit: Nicht nur waren in der Tat sämtliche Schnittstellen des Servos mit Ausnahme der Tasttafeln für die händische Bedienung außer Betrieb, einschließlich der optischen und akustischen; auch der Robot hatte sich tatsächlich vollständig desaktiviert.

Und noch mehr: Der Taster konnte keinerlei Spione, Überwachungsgeräte oder andere kleine »Aufmerksamkeiten« in der Suite feststellen. Tifflor hob die Brauen und wiederholte den Test, doch das Resultat blieb das gleiche.

»Wer hätte das gedacht«, murmelte er vor sich hin.


	5. Chapter 5

** Viertes Kapitel **   
_7\. Prago des Tartor 21.459 da Ark_   
_(21. Mai 1347 NGZ)_

Tifflor drehte eine kurze Runde durch die Sektion des Schiffes, die für die Konferenzteilnehmer vorgesehen war. Er wollte sich ein Gefühl für den räumlichen Aufbau des Bereiches verschaffen, in dem die Konferenz stattfand und in dem auch die Teilnehmer untergebracht waren.

Die Arkoniden hatten das RoRo-Hangardeck des Raumschiffes geleert und spezielle Modulsegmente eingebaut, die streng vom Rest des Schiffes abgeriegelt waren. Alle Zugänge wurden von arkonidischen Raumsoldaten in voller Montur bewacht. Tifflor grüßte die Männer und Frauen betont freundlich, als er an ihnen vorbeilief. Schließlich nickte er sich selbst zu und folgte dem Gang zum eigentlichen Konferenzbereich, der im Zentrum des Moduls lag.

Dieser Gemeinschaftsbereich wurde noch einmal durch ein Sicherheitsschott abgeriegelt. Den Zugang flankierten zwei arkonidische Wachleute in gewöhnlichen Bordkombinationen, weitaus weniger martialisch als die Soldaten, die die Konferenzsektion nach außen hin abriegelten.

Das Schott öffnete sich zu einer Art Cafeteria. Auch auf der Innenseite standen Sicherheitsleute.

Tifflor trat in einen hellen, sonnendurchfluteten Raum. Fensterhologramme boten freien Blick auf eine arkonidische Parklandschaft unter tiefblauem Himmel: eine Aussicht von Arkon I, der Kristallwelt.

An einer Reihe kleiner Tische saßen Bostichs geladene Gäste, teils allein, teils zu zweit oder dritt.

Tiffor erkannte sofort Trontor da Merial, den Traversaner, im lebhaften Gespräch mit einer Jülziish – das musste die Tentra sein. Sie sah den Terraner kurz aus den hinteren Augen an, dann schweifte ihr Blick ab. Ein zweiter Blue offensichtlich gatasischer Herkunft saß dabei, zurückgelehnt, als wolle er sich von seinen Gesprächspartnern distanzieren. Sein langer Hals beschrieb eine verdrießliche Kurve.

Einen Tisch weiter sprach Ertatz, der einflussreiche Springerpatriarch, mit einem grünhäutigen Überschweren, den Tifflor noch nicht kannte. Gerade hob er aggressiv die Faust. Der massige Überschwere – _Ingermon_ , rief Tifflor sich den Namen ins Gedächtnis – wich zurück und schüttelte den kahlen Kopf.

Von einem anderen Tisch sahen ihm eine Frau und zwei Männer freundlich entgegen und neigten grüßend die Köpfe. Tifflor erwiderte das Lächeln. Den nervös wirkenden Rudyner und den Epsaler erkannte er lediglich aufgrund der Dossiers, die er vorhin gelesen hatte; die dritte Person kannte er dagegen schon seit Jahren. Navit Dentsch aus der Föderation Normon war eine bedächtige Frau, die nicht zu voreiligen Schlussfolgerungen oder übereilten Aktionen neigte. Auf ihre Einschätzung konnte man etwas geben.

Daneben schienen eine umweltangepasste Swoon und ein Kolonialarkonide mit den Abzeichen eines wissenschaftlichen Offiziers völlig in ihr Gespräch versunken; sie sahen nicht einmal auf, als Tifflor hereinkam. Bostichs Dossiers hatten die beiden lediglich als _Wissenschaftler des Kristallimperiums_ identifiziert. Die violetten Haare des Mannes und seine rötlichbraune Haut gaben ihn als Tuglant zu erkennen. Tifflor schmunzelte. Arkons Wissenschaftsbetrieb war dank Aktakul offenbar fest in nichtarkonidischer Hand.

Zur Seite, als einziger allein, starrte ein hagerer Báalol missmutig in sein Getränk.

Und Bostich selbst saß mit einer Akonin an einem Tisch im Hintergrund, der ihm einen guten Überblick über den gesamten Raum gab.

Den Imperator selbst in einer derart informellen Umgebung anzutreffen, wäre früher undenkbar gewesen. Nichts hier folgte den üblichen diplomatischen Spielregeln.

Aber das war nicht das einzige hier, was die veränderten Zeiten deutlich herausstellte: Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte sich eine Gruppe galaktischer Diplomaten unter der ständigen Überwachung arkonidischer Soldaten wohl kaum sehr gemütlich gefühlt – hier und jetzt erschien es Tifflor, als nähmen die meisten Anwesenden das Wachpersonal kaum wahr. Selbst alte Gegner und Kritiker Arkons schienen verhältnismäßig unbefangen.

Die einzigen, die gelegentlich einen Seitenblick auf die Wachleute warfen, waren der Rudyner und der würdige alte Traversaner.

Auch Tifflor musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich in der Obhut der Arkoniden durchaus sicher fühlte. Die Zeiten hatten sich grundlegend geändert.

Tifflor wusste, was er seinem Gastgeber schuldig war. Er machte sich auf den Weg durch den Raum, um den Imperator zu begrüßen.

Als er an dem Tisch des Springers vorbeikam, der am nächsten zum Eingang saß, beugte dieser sich gerade angriffslustig über den Tisch und knurrte seinen überschweren Gesprächspartner an: »Wofür hältst du dich eigentlich? Meine Schiffe ...«

Dann war Tifflor schon außer Hörweite.

An einem anderen Tisch fiel ein vertrauter Name. Tifflor hörte im Vorbeigehen, wie der Tuglant zu der Swoon sagte: »... Aktakuls Einschätzung ...«

»Pah!«, unterbrach ihn die Swoon und unterstrich ihre Worte emphatisch mit allen vier Händen. »Der geschätzte Ka'Marentis mag anders denken, aber ich finde, dass Tormanacs Ansatz ...«

Das waren nicht die einzigen Gesprächsfetzen, die er auf seinem Weg durch den Raum mitbekam. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass hier zwar Dämpfungsfelder eingesetzt wurden, die ein Abhören aus der Entfernung verhinderten, aber keine geschlossene Abschirmung. Wer nahe genug herankam, hörte mit: Privatgespräche waren hier offenbar nicht möglich.

Er bemerkte die Dynamik im Raum nur beiläufig: Zwar hatten sich kleine Grüppchen gebildet, doch immer wieder stand jemand auf und wechselte den Tisch. Es mochte ein informelles Treffen sein, doch Diplomaten waren Diplomaten und würden sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, miteinander zu sprechen, die Situation auszuloten und zu versuchen, in ihrem Sinne zu wirken. Tifflor lächelte. Es war eine vertraute Atmosphäre.

Seine Hauptaufmerksamkeit richtete er jedoch auf Bostich. Während er durch die Cafeteria ging, hatte er die Gelegenheit, Bostichs Gespräch mit der Akonin eine Weile zu beobachten. Die knapp dreißigjährige Frau – ihr Name war Nerka cer Torris – trug das kupferfarbene Haar in einem strengen Knoten, der ihr ein geschäftsmäßiges Aussehen gab.

Die beiden unterhielten sich leise. Irgendetwas irritierte Tifflor an ihrer Körperhaltung.

Arkon und Akon waren sich nie grün gewesen – Feinde seit der Zeit des Unabhängigkeitskriegs vor gut zwanzigtausend Jahren, als sich die ehemaligen akonischen Kolonisten von der Mutterwelt losgesagt hatten. Selbst heute noch war der Name der damals federführenden Familie der Ragnaari auf Akonisch ein Schimpfwort für die Arkoniden. Lange Zeit hatte Arkon die eigene Abstammung vergessen, doch nach der Wiederentdeckung des Blauen Systems im 22. Jahrhundert alter Zeitrechnung waren die Feindseligkeiten erneut aufgeflammt. Akon hatte Arkon herablassend als ehemalige Kolonialwelt behandelt, und wenn es eines gab, das Arkon nicht vertrug, dann war das mangelnder Respekt. Wirklich geändert hatte sich an diesem gespannten Verhältnis nie etwas.

Ein arkonidischer Imperator im Gespräch mit einer Vertreterin Akons – Spannungen und Missbehagen waren also das Mindeste, was man hier zu erwarten hatte. Aber die Körpersprache der beiden zeugte von etwas ganz anderem.

Bostich zeigte keineswegs die hochaufgerichtete, angespannte Haltung, die er immer annahm, wenn es um seinen Stolz ging, und nicht die satte, überlegene Zufriedenheit, die er an den Tag legte, wenn er wusste, dass er am längeren Hebel saß. Er wirkte gelassen, beinahe entspannt, und was die Akonin anging – sie schien nicht weniger ruhig.

Eben nickte sie ihm knapp zu und begann, mit kargen Gesten etwas zu illustrieren. Der Imperator hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.

Die beiden gingen tatsächlich beinahe ...

 _Sachlich_ , entschied Tifflor. Die beiden gingen sachlich miteinander um und unterhielten sich mit einer entspannten Selbstverständlichkeit, die mehr als jede Erklärung Bostichs Rolle hier im Neuen Galaktikum klarstellte.

Er trat an Bostichs Tisch heran, verbeugte sich höflich und wartete darauf, angesprochen zu werden. Denn nach arkonidischem Protokoll stand es dem Imperator als dem Höchstrangigen zu, als erster das Wort zu ergreifen.

Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung waren sie beinahe informell miteinander umgegangen; jetzt herrschte wieder das Protokoll. Denn Bostich würde niemals zulassen, dass man ihm auch nur ein Iota weniger Ehrerbietung entgegenbrachte, als ihm als Imperator des Kristallimperiums zustand! Jedenfalls nicht, solange er etwas dazu zu sagen hatte.

Bostich ließ ihn einige Augenblicke warten. »Terraner«, sagte er dann nur.

»Euer Erhabenheit«, grüßte Tifflor ruhig.

Der Arkonide sah ihn kühl an. »Es wird Zeit, dass du mir deine Aufwartung machst.«

Die Worte waren distanziert, beinahe unfreundlich, doch es schwang ein unterschwelliges Amüsement in seiner Stimme mit, das Tifflor durchaus nicht feindselig erscheinen wollte.

Tifflor musterte den Imperator. Es war gut ein halbes Jahr her, dass er ihn auf Jonathon gesehen hatte.

Wären sie allein gewesen, hätte er es sich vielleicht erlaubt, zu frotzeln: _Habt Ihr mich etwa vermisst?_ Aus Bostichs Reaktion auf eine offensichtliche, doch nicht abwertend gemeinte Provokation hätte er vieles ablesen können. Aber dank der Anwesenheit der Akonin verbot sich das von selbst; Bostichs Stolz würde es ihm nicht erlauben, eine öffentliche Provokation hinzunehmen. Und Tifflor war nicht bereit, einen Konflikt zu forcieren.

Noch nicht.

»Verzeiht meine Langsamkeit«, antwortete er nur.

In Bostichs tiefliegenden roten Augen blitzte etwas auf, das er nicht identifizieren konnte, doch nach einem langen, prüfenden Blick wandte sich der Imperator ab. Das Gespräch war für ihn offenbar beendet.

Tifflor grüßte die Akonin. Nerka cer Torris war eine noch junge Diplomatin; zu anderen Zeiten hätte eine so unerfahrene Frau niemals einen solchen Posten erlangt, nicht einmal, um den arkonidischen Imperator zu demütigen. Doch nach Drorahs Verlust musste selbst das Energiekommando improvisieren.

Nerka hatte es ohne merkliche Reaktion hingenommen, dass der Arkonide Vorrang vor ihr hatte. Sie sah ihn gelangweilt aus halb geschlossenen Augen an und erwiderte Tifflors Gruß knapp. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Bostich zu.

Tifflor ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch er wusste, dass er auf die Akonin zu achten haben würde. Jene überlegene Abweisung, die er von ihr insbesondere dem Arkoniden gegenüber erwartet hätte, zeigte sie stattdessen ihm. Was genau er daraus zu entnehmen hatte, würde er daraus sehen, wie sie mit den anderen Konferenzteilnehmern umging.

Mit einer knappen Verbeugung in Bostichs Richtung, die eine gnädig abwinkende Geste erntete, zog Tifflor sich zurück.

Er nickte sich selbst zu. Zeit, die Lage zu sondieren.

Einmal quer durch den Raum – er machte, wie die anderen auch, seine Runde: grüßte Bekannte, stellte sich bisher Unbekannten vor und wechselte eigentlich belanglose Worte mit mehreren Gesandten. Doch dabei katalogisierte er sorgfältig, wer ihn freundlich grüßte, wer ihm schuldbewusste Blicke zuwarf, wer sich abwandte. Und wie die anderen Anwesenden miteinander umgingen – wer wen mied, wer zu wem unerwartet höflich war, wer auf Distanz ging.

Tifflor stellte rasch fest, dass Ertatz' Streitsucht offenbar auf den Überschweren beschränkt war, mit dem er immer wieder aneinander zu geraten schien, dass die beiden Jülziish offenbar nicht gerade Freunde waren und dass Trontor da Merial, der Traversaner, immer wieder Seitenblicke auf Bostich warf, die man nur respektvoll nennen konnte.

Nerka cer Torris, auf die Tifflor ein besonderes Augenmerk hatte, strafte nicht nur Tifflor, sondern auch die Gruppierung um Navit Dentsch mit Missachtung. Alle anderen behandelte sie mit distanzierter Höflichkeit. Dabei wirkte sie stets gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer entspannten Haltung in Bostichs Gesellschaft. Tifflor hatte den Eindruck, dass sie versuchte, Souveränität auszustrahlen, dabei aber nicht ganz erfolgreich war.

Eines war klar: Niemand außer den Gos'Tussanii wusste, worum es bei der am nächsten Tag beginnenden Demonstration gehen sollte. Wie Tifflor erfuhr, hatte mehr als einer versucht, die beiden Wissenschaftler auszuhören, und war dabei auf eine Wand gestoßen.

 _Morgen_ , dachte Tifflor. _Wir werden sehen._

Doch was die allgemeine Stimmung anging, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er sich ein Bild gemacht hatte. Und es sah nicht gut aus.

Unfreundliche Blicke von den Völkern, die Terra gegenüber seit jeher wenig freundlich gesinnt waren – das war nicht anders zu erwarten. Aber die verlegenen Blicke vieler Vertreter jener Völker, die der Liga nahestanden, auch von Navit Dentsch und dem Epsaler? Das zeugte von nichts Gutem.

Dass Terra als einzige Welt in der Galaxis dank des TERRANOVA-Schirms nach wie vor frei von TRAITOR war, hatte ohnehin Eifersucht hervorgerufen – und zu allem Überfluss hatte Terra einiges von seinem Wissen über TRAITOR sowie technische Entwicklungen für sich behalten. Das war natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Auch Bostichs erfolgreiche Arbeit im Galaktikum hatte großen Einfluss auf die aktuelle Stimmung. Der Imperator hatte es verstanden, die verschiedenen Völker auf ein gemeinsames Ziel einzuschwören – er, dessen Name früher für gewaltsame Expansion, Eroberungskrieg und Militärdiktatur gestanden hatte! Mit typisch arkonidischem Pragmatismus hatte er sich der veränderten Lage angepasst – und nun war ausgerechnet Bostich dabei, das Galaktikum wieder zu einer echten Gemeinschaft zusammenzuschweißen.

Dann war die Nachricht über die Teletrans-Weiche durchgesickert, durch die die Superintelligenz ES Millionen von Terranern aus dem Solsystem evakuiert hatte ...

Natürlich war der abermalige Sonderstatus Terras, diesmal von ES persönlich verfügt, nicht lange geheim geblieben: Auch in einer besetzten Milchstraße, in der Reise- und Kommunikationsfreiheit kaum noch existierten, war nichts den Besatzern so zuverlässig immer um einen Schritt voraus wie Klatsch und Tratsch.

Wie Aktakul seinerzeit gesagt hatte: Was sollte man als Nichtterraner wohl davon halten?

Tifflor lächelte fein. Immerhin hatte er die zweifelhafte Genugtuung, Recht behalten zu haben.

Denn schließlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fünftes Kapitel**  
 _8\. Prago des Tartor 21.459 da Ark_  
 _(21._ / _22\. Mai 1347 NGZ)_

Mit einem leichten Klirren setzte Tifflor die Kaffeetasse ab.

Das Schott hatte sich eben geöffnet, und die letzte Konferenzteilnehmerin war hereingetreten: Eine etwa fünfzigjährige, hellhäutige Frau in extravaganter, rüschenbesetzter Kleidung und hohen Stiefeln.

Victoria Delacroix.

Tifflor war ihr zwar noch nicht persönlich begegnet, doch er erkannte sie sofort – und nicht nur aufgrund des arkonidischen Dossiers: Als Ratgeberin des Königs von Olymp war sie für ihn durchaus eine bekannte Größe. Das TLD-Dossier war weitaus ausführlicher als die Informationen, die Bostich zur Verfügung gestellt hatte!

Am gestrigen Abend waren noch einige weitere Teilnehmer eingetroffen. Als Tifflor zu Bett gegangen war, hatten noch zwei Personen gefehlt; am Morgen hatte ihn der Servo informiert, dass nun alle Erwarteten anwesend waren. Delacroix hatte sich offenbar absichtlich Zeit mit ihrem ersten Auftritt gelassen.

»Guten Morgen allerseits!«, rief die Freihändlerin in die Runde und warf die dunklen Locken mit einer energischen Kopfbewegung über die Schulter. Sie sah sich mit blitzenden Augen um und taxierte schnell die in der Cafeteria versammelten Delegierten. Zielsicher fand ihr Blick den Tisch, an dem Tifflor und Navit Dentsch saßen. Sie lächelte kurz, raubtierhaft, dann begann sie, von Tisch zu Tisch zu gehen und sich mit einer schwungvollen Verbeugung vorzustellen.

Dentsch hob die Brauen und warf Tifflor einen amüsierten Blick zu. Sie hatten sich bereits früh am Morgen zu einem Privatgespräch in Tifflors Quartier getroffen und waren danach gemeinsam zum Frühstück in die Cafeteria gegangen.

Manche erwiderten den Gruß der Freihändlerin nicht nur, sondern wechselten auch einige Worte; andere beschränkten sich auf das Obligatorische. Nerka cer Torris war die einzige, deren Augen über Delacroix hinwegglitten – ebenso gleichgültig, wie sie gestern über Tifflor hinweggeglitten waren. Sie gönnte Delacroix nur ein knappes Nicken und ein abwesend gemurmeltes Grußwort.

Während Tifflor nach dieser Behandlung aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, über wen Nerka _nicht_ hinwegsah, und daraus seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen hatte, nahm Victoria offensichtlich den Affront ernster. Sie warf der Akonin einen finsteren Blick zu und ging weiter.

Tifflor hätte gerne Bostichs Reaktion auf die Freihändlerin gesehen, doch der Imperator war nicht anwesend. Er wurde erst in einer halben Tonta zum offiziellen Beginn der Konferenz erwartet und schien es nach dem gestrigen Abend nicht für nötig zu halten, weiterhin den gesellschaftlichen Umgang mit den Teilnehmern zu pflegen.

Schließlich, als letztes, kam Delacroix an Tifflors Tisch. Ohne ein Wort ließ sie sich in einen der beiden freien Stühle sinken und bestellte sich ein Glas topsidischen Tee. Erst danach wandte sie sich Dentsch und Tifflor zu und grüßte.

Das war, fand Tifflor, beinahe ebenso interessant wie das Verhalten der Akonin. Und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, teilte so mancher andere Gesandte diese Einschätzung. Denn entgangen war es mit Sicherheit niemandem.

Genau wie Delacroix es beabsichtigt hatte.

»Freundlich hier«, kommentierte die Freihändlerin trocken, als sie die Formalitäten hinter sich gebracht hatten.

Dentsch zeigte nur ein feines Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte.

Tifflor erlaubte sich ein Grinsen. »Könnte man so sagen, ja.«

Doch auch er blieb zurückhaltend. Die Freihändlerin war etwas zu offensichtlich gewesen! Und er durfte sich nicht vereinnahmen lassen; insbesondere nicht, solange er noch immer nicht wusste, wohinter Bostich eigentlich her war und worum genau es bei diesem Spiel ging.

Ein schneller, scharfer Blick in Dentschs Richtung; ein zweiter in Tifflors. »Ich bin sehr gespannt, was Seine Allesbesserwissende Erhabenheit uns hier präsentieren will«, meinte Delacroix halblaut. »Er hat noch nichts verlauten lassen, oder?«

»Natürlich nicht«, warf Navit Dentsch ein. Ihre Lippen zuckten, und auch Tifflor musste schmunzeln. »Er wird sich doch nicht selbst den großen Auftritt verderben!«

Die Freihändlerin musterte Tifflor einen Augenblick lang. Dann zwinkerte sie ihm zu. »Keine Sorge, Olymp lässt sich nicht von ihm über den Tisch ziehen.«

Tifflor wusste nicht recht, ob er lachen oder mit den Augen rollen sollte.

»Ich danke, Madame ...«

»Victoria, bitte.«

»Victoria.« Er lächelte sie an. »Danke für die Solidarität, aber wollen wir nicht erst einmal abwarten? Es mag vielleicht gar nicht dazu kommen.«

Sie beugte sich vor und strich sich ungeduldig das Haar aus dem Gesicht. »Tiff – ich darf dich doch Tiff nennen, ja?« Als er nickte, fuhr sie fort: »Wir wissen es doch recht gut, Tiff – du und ich und Rätin Dentsch und jeder andere hier, der auch nur sein halbes Gehirn mitgebracht hat. Du bist der vorgesehene Sündenbock. Aber nicht jeder hier ist bereit, sich damit abzufinden!« In ihren dunklen Augen funkelte es.

»Victoria, meine Liebe«, warf Navit Dentsch bedächtig ein, »es kann nie schaden, mehr als eine Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. Auch wenn sie unwahrscheinlich ist.«

»Ach, Navit.« Victoria lachte, und Tifflor stellte fest, dass die beiden sich offenbar gut kannten. »Zum Kontra-Computer eigne ich mich nicht.«

In diesem Augenblick unterbrach sie eine laute Stimme.

»Meine Damen und Herren!« Akibah Alor, der Tuglant, war im Eingang zum nebengelegenen Auditorium erschienen. Seine Stimme wurde von einem Akustikfeld verstärkt. »Ich darf euch daran erinnern, dass in wenigen Zentitontas unsere Demonstration beginnt.«

Nach und nach beendeten die Delegierten ihre Gespräche, leerten die Getränke und standen von ihren Tischen auf. Tifflor und Dentsch blieben in stillem Einvernehmen zunächst ruhig sitzen; Victoria jedoch sprang auf und verabschiedete sich mit einer schwungvollen Geste. »Entschuldigt mich, ich muss eben noch ...« Und schon war sie weg; das noch halbvolle Glas Tee ließ sie zurück.

Tifflor sah, wie sie auf den Rudyner zuging, der eben ein offenbar nicht ganz einvernehmliches Gespräch mit einer uniformierten Ekhonidin beendet hatte, und ihn abfing, bevor er hinüber ins Auditorium gehen konnte.

»Die junge Frau ist ein wenig voreilig«, murmelte Navit Dentsch Tifflor zu, »aber immer erfrischend.«

* * *

Als die meisten Gesandten bereits im Auditorium waren, standen auch Tifflor und Dentsch auf und gingen hinüber.

Seitlich hinter dem Rednerpult betraten sie den Raum und stiegen hinauf auf den erhöhten Rundgang. Dort bog sich eine Sitzreihe im Halbkreis um eine leere Fläche in der Mitte, wie sie üblicherweise für Holodisplays verwendet wurde. Die Teilnehmer würden nicht nur Redner und Holo, sondern auch sich gegenseitig stets im Blickfeld haben.

Tifflor beobachtete, wer neben wem saß: Nichts Unerwartetes und auch nichts Bemerkenswertes, außer, dass die beiden Jülziish trotz der offensichtlichen Spannungen zwischen ihnen wieder nebeneinander saßen. Als Tifflor an ihnen vorbeikam, zirpte Si-Yül-Tar etwas auf Gatasisch. Tifflor verstand zunächst nur ein Bruchstück, da seine Stimmlage mitten im Satz in den Ultraschallbereich kippte. Sein Armbandgerät projizierte ein Akustikfeld in sein Ohr und lieferte die fehlenden Satzteile rasch nach.

»Halsverknotende Sache«, hatte der Gataser gespottet. »Du wärst sicher lieber zuhause geblieben, Tuuyil.«

Die Tentra kippte den Tellerkopf unfreundlich nach vorn und antwortete im selben Tonfall: »Und wer hätte dann ein Paar Augen auf dich, Tar?«

Tifflor setzte sich neben Dentsch und den Epsaler. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Delacroix sich wenig später auf seiner anderen Seite niederließ und ihn angrinste.

Dann wurde das Gemurmel im Raum plötzlich leiser. Tifflor drehte sich zum Eingang und sah Bostich hereinkommen, gefolgt von Akibah Alor, dem Tuglanten, und Terkis Kark, der Swoon.

Der Imperator, wie gewohnt in seine weiße Uniform und ein purpurfarbenes Cape gekleidet, trat auf das Podium des Rednerpults und wartete einen Augenblick, bis es ruhig war.

»Willkommen«, sagte Bostich, und das Akustikfeld fing seine Stimme auf und machte sie im ganzen Raum laut und deutlich hörbar.

Er verbrachte einige Minuten mit den üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln, denn die Sternengötter mochten verhindern, dass ein arkonidischer Imperator auf Formalitäten verzichtete, wenn er daraus keinen besonderen Nutzen ziehen konnte!

»Wir haben viel geleistet in den letzten Jahren – wir alle«, kam Bostich langsam der Sache näher. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Rednerpult ab und beugte sich vor. »Die Kolonne wird uns immer maßlos überlegen sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir hilflos sind. Wir haben gelernt, zumindest einzelne Traitanks abzuschießen und die Parzellierung unserer Welten zu verhindern. Ka'Marentis Aktakul hat mit seiner Methode der Ummantelung dafür gesorgt, dass unser begrenzter Hyperkristallvorrat eine viel längere Zeit anhalten wird. Dank eines mutigen akonischen Einsatzteams haben wir neue Messergebnisse vom ehemaligen Standort Drorahs, die in die Forschung eingehen können, und in der Eastside haben gatasische Forscher ihre eigene Waffe gegen die Fraktale Aufrissglocke der Kolonne entwickelt, die nach anderen Prinzipien funktioniert als unsere VRITRA. Und die Aras sind dabei, eine Methode zu perfektionieren, um die Kralle des Laboraten unschädlich zu machen. Es geht vorwärts!«

Die Kralle? Bemerkenswert. Von einer Mikro-Bestie, deren beeinflussende Kralle beschädigt worden war, hatten sie seinerzeit die ersten zuverlässigen Informationen über die Kolonne erhalten. Hier eröffneten sich ganz neue Möglichkeiten.

»Und heute«, fuhr der Arkonide fort, »habe ich euch eine weitere arkonidische Neuentwicklung vorzustellen, die uns ein wenig mehr Sicherheit in dieser besetzten Galaxis bieten wird. Ihr habt euch sicher schon gefragt, warum diese Versammlung auf einem Raumschiff stattfindet. Nein, es sind nicht nur Sicherheitsgründe, die einen festen – und damit verratbaren – Standort verbieten! Und natürlich habe ich euch nicht nur zu einem Spazierflug eingeladen. Was ihr hier in den nächsten Tagen erleben werdet, ist eine Demonstration dessen, was arkonidische Wissenschaftler geleistet haben.«

Er blickte stolz in die Runde.

»Ihr kennt alle den Zielsternpeiler, der zum Linearflug dazugehört wie der Kompensationskonverter selbst. Ihr wisst auch, was für ein unsicheres und eingeschränkt nützliches Instrument das für gewöhnlich ist.«

In der Tat: Tifflor erinnerte sich, dass Perry Rhodan es seinerzeit beim ersten Probeflug eines Linearraumers sogar geschafft hatte, mitten in eine Sonne hineinzufliegen, ohne sie vorher zu sehen. Das geschah zwar heute nicht mehr, aber der Arkonide hatte Recht – wirklich nützlich war die Zielsternpeilung nie gewesen.

»Deshalb hat der Zielsternpeiler in der galaktischen Raumfahrt auch nie eine bedeutende Rolle gespielt«, fuhr Bostich fort. »Aber was alle übersehen haben, bis sich arkonidische Wissenschaftler wieder darauf besannen: Dieser Peiler ist zwar ein primitives Instrument, um aus dem Linearraum heraus in den Normalraum zu sehen, doch er beweist, _dass es grundsätzlich möglich ist_. Eine optische Ortung war schon immer auf große Entfernung möglich, wenn auch nicht mit der gewünschten Genauigkeit. Auf diesem lange Zeit vernachlässigten Sachverhalt baut unser _Linearorter_ auf. Mit einem Wort, meine Damen und Herren: Wir werden hier ein Ortungsgerät demonstrieren, das aus dem Linearraum heraus funktioniert.«

Tifflor blinzelte überrascht. Ob Aktakul davon gewusst hatte?

Natürlich hatte er das, schalt Tifflor sich selbst. Er selbst hatte schließlich auch einiges an terranischen Entwicklungen vor Aktakul geheim gehalten.

So viele Geheimnisse, die sie voreinander hatten. Warum nur störte ihn das bei Aktakul viel weniger als bei Bostich?

»Und selbstverständlich«, erklärte Bostich in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass es alles andere als selbstverständlich war, »werden wir dieses Gerät unseren Verbündeten uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung stellen. Ihr alle könnt hier schon die Baupläne einsehen und sie mit nach Hause nehmen, und wir werden darüber hinaus die Übergabe einiger Prototypen arrangieren. Arkon legt größten Wert darauf, das gesamte Galaktikum bestmöglich auszurüsten und uns allen die Möglichkeit zu verschaffen, der Kolonne zu widerstehen, so gut wir es können.« Er warf einen herausfordernden Blick in die Runde. »Als Vorsitzender des Neuen Galaktikums ebenso wie als Imperator von Arkon habe ich die Hoffnung, dass ihr und alle anderen Galaktikumsmitglieder die gleiche Ansicht hegt.«

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Tifflor die Reaktion der Delegierten darauf mit Sicherheit amüsant gefunden: Praktisch jeder bemühte sich, keine Reaktion zu zeigen und so zu tun, als wäre Bostichs Ansinnen in der Tat das Selbstverständlichste in der Galaxis und nicht eine komplette Umkehrung der üblichen Verhältnisse!

Doch die Spitze gegen die Liga hatte getroffen; das wusste Tifflor nur zu gut.

Victoria stieß Tifflor sanft in die Seite: _Na, habe ich's nicht gesagt?_

Bostich stichelte noch eine Weile subtil gegen Terra, sprach jedoch nie offen aus, was dennoch jeder wusste. Tifflors Ärger stieg von Minute zu Minute. Mehr und mehr gewann er den Eindruck, dass die ganze Konferenz eine reine Propagandaveranstaltung war – nichts als ein transparenter Vorwand, mit Terra abzurechnen. Tifflor hatte Spitzen gegen ihn erwartet, war auf eine Erpressung Terras vorbereitet gewesen, doch darum schien es nicht einmal mehr zu gehen: Bostich hatte offenbar Terra längst abgeschrieben und war dabei, den Rest des Galaktikums gegen die Liga zusammenzuschweißen. Er schürte gezielt Ressentiments, ohne sich dabei so weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen, eine öffentliche Anklage vorzubringen.

Tifflor meditierte _Char'gonchar_ , die zweite Stufe der Upanishad, und unterdrückte den aufkommenden Zorn. Es half nichts; wenn er sich provozieren ließ, spielte er Bostich nur in die Hände. Und wenn der Imperator glaubte, die Liga würde sich dieses Verhalten einfach gefallen lassen, hatte er sich geschnitten!

Mit der Klarheit der Upanishad-Meditation erkannte er, dass es ihn am meisten ärgerte, Bostich falsch eingeschätzt zu haben: Er war tatsächlich davon ausgegangen, dass es nicht zur offenen Konfrontation kommen würde. Jetzt aber sah es aus, als wäre das unvermeidlich.

Schließlich kam Bostich wieder zum vorgeblichen Zweck des Treffens zurück und erklärte, es seien im Laufe der nächsten Tage drei Demonstrationen _am lebenden Objekt_ geplant; die Konferenzteilnehmer würden sich selbst von der Zuverlässigkeit des Orters überzeugen können.

Eine drei Tage lange Demonstration? Pah. Nichts als ein billiger Vorwand, um Bostich Gelegenheit zu geben, mit Terra abzurechnen.

Tifflor ließ den Zorn von sich abprallen wie einen wütenden Straßenköter von einem Prallfeldzaun.

»Ich übergebe jetzt das Wort an die Leiterin des Projekts Goldan«, erklärte Bostich schließlich mit einer einladenden Geste. »Sie wird euch die Einzelheiten erklären.«

Die Swoon verneigte sich leicht vor ihrem Imperator. »Begam.« Dann trat sie auf das Podium, das sich ihrer Größe anpasste: Das Podest erhöhte sich, das Rednerpult schrumpfte. Während der Imperator sich im Auditorium niederließ, wandte sie sich den versammelten Galaktikern zu. »Meine Damen und Herren, mein Name ist Terkis Kark, und das Gerät, das wir heute präsentieren, wurde unter meiner Leitung entwickelt.«

Ein überraschtes Raunen ging durch den Raum, und Tifflor hatte selbst eine Reaktion zu unterdrücken. Die meisten Anwesenden hatten den Tuglanten für den Federführenden gehalten – schon allein deshalb, weil es beinahe unerhört war, dass ein Nichthumanoider für das arkonidische Reich sprach. Ein Kolonialarkonide wäre ungewöhnlich genug gewesen!

Und dann wurde es Tifflor bewusst: Ja, es waren zwei Arkoniden anwesend – aber nur Bostich selbst vertrat das Kristallimperium; Trontor da Merial kam aus dem von Arkon abgefallenen Trav'Tussan.

Und keiner der zwei Imperiumsbürger außer Bostich war Arkonide: Akibah Alor war Tuglant – in arkonidischem Verständnis ein Bras'cooi, ein _Kolonialer_. Und Terkis Kark war eine umweltangepasste Swoon, also eine Breheb'cooi, Vertreterin eines Fremdvolks im Imperium.

Eine mehr als ungewöhnliche Geste für den Imperator des Sternenreiches, das in der Milchstraße die ausgeprägteste Klassengesellschaft besaß – und stolz darauf war!

 _Er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, sich als Integrationsfigur zu präsentieren_ , dachte Tifflor verärgert. _Nichts als Propaganda._ Er fragte sich, wieviel die Swoon tatsächlich zu sagen hatte und ob sie sich bewusst war, wie sie instrumentalisiert wurde.

Dann erinnerte Tifflor sich an den Gesprächsfetzen, den er kurz nach seiner Ankunft in der Cafeteria mitgehört hatte: Terkis Kark hatte eine Theorie Aktakuls mit ziemlich deutlichen Worten abgetan. Eine Breheb'cooi, die es wagte, in Hörweite des Imperators den Ka'Marentis zu kritisieren! Eine Alibi-Swoon war sie gewiss nicht.

Nein; bei allem Ärger über Bostichs Verhalten der Liga gegenüber: Der Imperator hatte viele Fehler, aber Diskriminierung aufgrund der Herkunft war nie einer davon gewesen. Tifflor durfte nicht von einer Fehleinschätzung in die andere verfallen – Bostich mochte die Swoon instrumentalisieren, doch das hieß nicht, dass sie keine geschätzte Mitarbeiterin war. Nicht umsonst hatte Bostich mit dem Wissenschaftler Aktakul einen Kolonialarkoniden in den Berlen Than, das arkonidische Regierungsgremium, berufen – und der Erfolg hatte ihm Recht gegeben. Unter Aktakuls Ägide hatte die arkonidische Wissenschaft einen beachtlichen Aufschwung erlebt. Unter seiner Leitung war Tiga Ranton wiedererstanden, die uralte Dreiplanetenkonstellation des Arkonsystems. Arkons Ruhm und Ehre – wer hätte mehr dazu beigetragen als jener Kolonialarkonide, den so mancher aus Standesdünkel nicht in den erlauchten Kreisen des Kristallpalasts hatte sehen wollen?

Nachdem sich die Unruhe gelegt hatte, fuhr die Swoon fort: »Ich werde euch das Prinzip des Orters kurz erläutern.« In einer kurzen Präsentation zeigte sie die grundlegenden technischen Daten, die Ergebnisse der Testläufe und die Einschränkungen, denen das neue Gerät unterlag.

»Wenn sich also der vorgesehene Austrittsort als nicht sicher erweist, können wir die Linearetappe entsprechend verlängern. Ihr werdet alle wissen, welchen Zuwachs an Sicherheit das für uns bedeutet.«

Tifflor dachte an die Vernichtung des plophosischen Raumers und konnte ihr nur Recht geben. Doch er durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass ihm die Anspielung nahe ging.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. So interessant das neue Gerät war – es war doch nur allzu offensichtlich, dass dieses Treffen, dass die gesamte Demonstration eigentlich völlig überflüssig war. Und es fiel ihm schwer, ruhig dazusitzen und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

»Die technischen Daten stehen euch allen selbstverständlich in euren Quartieren zur Verfügung. Akibah Alor und ich beantworten jetzt gern eure Fragen, doch ihr werdet auch später die Möglichkeit dazu erhalten, nachdem ihr Gelegenheit hattet, die Daten zu studieren.«

Zwar waren die anwesenden Diplomaten keine Fachleute, doch zur Präsentation einer technischen Neuerung hatte natürlich keines der beteiligten Völker einen völligen Laien geschickt. Daher wurden unverzüglich einige Fragen zu technischen Aspekten gestellt, unter anderem zum Hyperkristallverschleiß.

Peylter Morrow, der Rudyner, vergewisserte sich darüber hinaus, ob die vorgesehene Demonstration auch wirklich sicher sei und man sich in keine Gefahr begebe – eine Frage, die selbst dem reichlich verärgerten Tifflor unangemessen erschien, denn Bostich würde sich mit Sicherheit keinem unnötigen Risiko aussetzen!

Dann meldete sich Victoria Delacroix zu Wort. »Wie lange habt ihr diesen Orter bereits in Aktion?«, fragte sie mit offensichtlich falscher Freundlichkeit.

Die Swoon machte eine ungeduldige Geste mit den rechten Händen. »Die letzten Testläufe wurden erst Ende der letzten Periode beendet.«

Also etwa zur selben Zeit, als Bostich seine Einladung abgeschickt hatte.

Victoria lächelte zuckersüß. »Wie praktisch, dass so viele Vertreter so weit entfernter Reiche so rasch für diese Demonstration zur Verfügung standen!«

Tifflor konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen; auch Navit Dentschs Mundwinkel zogen sich ein wenig nach oben. Doch er sah auch deutlich, wie Nerka cer Torris mit den Augen rollte und dann zu Bostich hinübersah. Tifflor hatte den Eindruck, dass sie es als Bostichs Aufgabe ansah, sich mit dem diplomatischen Unsinn abzugeben, für den sie selbst offenbar keine Geduld hatte. Ob Bostich das bewusst war?

Bevor Terkis Kark Gelegenheit zur Antwort hatte, warf Ertatz, der Springer, sarkastisch ein: »Das nennt man _Zusammenarbeit_ , Freihändlerin. Sie beginnt und endet nicht mit einer gelegentlichen Konferenz.«

Autsch.

Der Springer hatte damit unmissverständlich Partei ergriffen. An der Reaktion der anderen Delegierten konnte Tifflor sehen, wie die Dinge lagen: Die meisten gönnten der Freihändlerin die Retourkutsche. Selbst Navit Dentsch lächelte über den Treffer des Springers ebenso wie zuvor über den der Freihändlerin. Nur der Rudyner schien verärgert; der Epsaler, die Ekhonidin und auch Trontor da Merial wirkten eher peinlich berührt.

Bostich dagegen hatte keine Miene verzogen.

 _Natürlich nicht._ Schließlich hatte er dieses Szenario selbst herbeigeführt.

Doch der Imperator war kein geduldiger Mann. Tifflor fragte sich, wie Bostich auf die zu erwartende längere gegenseitige Stichelei reagieren würde.

Da unterbrach Terkis Kark die Freihändlerin, die gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

»Meine Damen und Herren«, sagte sie laut. »Ihr habt sicher andere Gelegenheiten, eure Kontroversen auszutragen. Ich bitte darum, hier bei der Sache zu bleiben!« Mit einigen wohlgesetzten Worten wiegelte sie ab und brachte die Anwesenden dazu, sich wieder mit dem Linearorter zu befassen.

Bostich hatte die Swoon offensichtlich aus gutem Grund als Sprecherin eingesetzt – sie war nicht nur wissenschaftlich kompetent, sondern auch eine geschickte Diskussionsführerin.

Nun ja. Mit kontroversen Diskussionen und persönlichen Attacken unter dem Deckmäntelchen einer Sachdebatte hatte sie als Wissenschaftlerin sicherlich Erfahrung genug.

Einige Fragen beantwortete die Swoon noch; dann erklärte sie: »Ihr habt jetzt Gelegenheit, euch genauer mit den technischen Daten des Orters und den Testberichten zu befassen. Akibah Alor und ich werden euch in zwei Tontas hier wieder für Fragen zur Verfügung stehen.«

Damit war die Versammlung vorläufig aufgelöst.

Noch im Hinausgehen hörte Tifflor, wie Trontor da Merial zu Bostich sagte, Anerkennung in der Stimme: »Ihr habt Euch verändert, Euer Erhabenheit.«

Bostich lächelte herablassend. »Wer das unter diesen Umständen nicht tut, überlebt nicht. Und ich trage Verantwortung für mehr als nur meinen eigenen Stolz.«

Dann war Tifflor außer Hörweite. Er blinzelte. Das war ein ganz ungewohnter Tonfall von Seiten des Imperators! Und es schien so gar nicht zur provokativen Haltung der Liga gegenüber zu passen.

Tifflors Zorn legte sich ein wenig, und er begann erneut, zu hinterfragen, was er zu wissen geglaubt hatte. Wie aufrichtig meinte Bostich es wirklich mit dem Galaktikum? Konnte es sein, dass er Terra nicht aus Arroganz oder alter Rivalität abgeschrieben hatte, sondern schlicht deshalb, weil aus seiner Sicht die Liga sich selbst bewusst zum Außenseiter gemacht hatte?

Und hätte er damit nicht bis zu einem gewissen Grad sogar Recht?

* * *

Tifflor hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Bostichs Wissenschaftler ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten – der Imperator würde sich kaum die Blöße geben, ein unausgereiftes Gerät derart bombastisch zu präsentieren –, doch er nahm sich die Zeit, die Pläne und technischen Daten des Linearorters sorgfältig zu studieren. Er war durchaus beeindruckt von dem Gerät, und die Testberichte zeigten, dass man kein Risiko gescheut hatte, um die Zuverlässigkeit zu testen.

Schließlich nickte er sich selbst zu und versicherte sich, dass der Roboter nach wie vor desaktiviert war und niemand ihm während seiner Abwesenheit eine Überraschung hinterlassen hatte. Die Suite war nach wie vor sauber. Er lehnte sich zurück und aktivierte ein weiteres seiner TLD-Spielzeuge. Das Störfeld würde Abhörversuche auch dann unterbinden, wenn etwas seinem Spürgerät entgangen war.

Dann aktivierte er die Dialogfunktion seiner Armbandpositronik.

»Gesprächsmodus aktiv«, meldete sich die Positronik. »Womit kann ich dir zu Diensten sein, Julian Tifflor?«

»Hör gut zu, Positronik«, begann Tifflor. »Wir müssen ein paar Überlegungen anstellen.«

Er begann, die Informationsbruchstücke des vergangenen Tages zusammenzutragen und das Bild der Lage, das er sich im Kopf geschaffen hatte, auf die Positronik zu übertragen. Dann analysierte er mit Hilfe der Mikropositronik sorgfältig die Aufzeichnungen, die das Gerät während der letzten Stunden gemacht hatte.

Eigentlich war es ihm längst klar gewesen: Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Stimmung unter den Galaktikern im Grunde optimistisch war. Warum auch nicht? Bostichs Vorsitz hatte sich bewährt. Er hatte es verstanden, sogar die Eastside einzubinden und mit den unwahrscheinlichsten Verbündeten gut zusammenzuarbeiten – die alten Rivalitäten zwischen Arkon und Akon, Arkon und den Jülziish waren zumindest vorläufig beiseite geschoben.

Die Kehrseite der Medaille war allerdings, dass jedes Anzeichen eines Alleingangs oder Sonderstatus zunehmend misstrauisch beäugt wurde.

Auch die LFT selbst bestand nicht nur aus Terra, das sicher hinter dem TERRANOVA-Schirm saß – und von jenen, die außerhalb festsaßen, hielten viele von Terras Abkapselung derzeit nicht mehr als die Arkoniden, Akonen oder Springer.

Während die anderen Völker enger zusammenrückten, geriet die Liga deshalb zunehmend zum Außenseiter. Sie stand ernsthaft in der Kritik, und selbst einigen normalerweise eng an Terra angeschlossenen Völkern war offenbar alles andere als wohl.

»Also gut, Mikro«, murmelte Tifflor. »Dann fassen wir mal zusammen.«

Noch einmal ging er mit der Positronik das Wenige durch, das Bostich von seinen Absichten offenbart hatte, spielte verschiedene Szenarien durch.

 _Bostich._

Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem Arkoniden zurück, von dem alles abhing.

Tifflor legte den Kopf zurück und sah hinauf auf das Jimmerin-Gemälde und die Eskoyan-Statuette, die ihn von ihrem Sims herab vorwurfsvoll anzusehen schien.

Bostichs Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Tifflor schnaubte.

Er musste mit Bostich sprechen, und zwar schnellstens. Wie würde sich Bostich ihm gegenüber verhalten? Wie wollte er selbst Bostich begegnen?

Und: Wie beginnen?

Tifflors Blick fiel auf den Armreif, den die Statuette trug. Echtes, kostbares Luurs-Metall. Eine Erinnerung kam ihm, und er lachte auf. _Natürlich._

»En garde«, flüsterte er.

»Ich verstehe nicht«, kommentierte die Mikropositronik.

Tifflor grinste jungenhaft. »Bostich hat sich hier verdammt gut aufgestellt. Man sollte ihm dazu gratulieren, meinst du nicht?«

»Ich bin eine Positronik«, gab das Gerät trocken zurück. »Meinungen habe ich nicht. Welchen Zweck verfolgst du damit?«

»Nach arkonidischer Tradition ist es üblich, einen siegreichen Gegner zu würdigen.«

»Das ist der arkonidische Brauch«, bestätigte die Mikropositronik. »Du gestehst ihm also einen Sieg zu?«

Tifflor fand, die Stimme der Mikropositronik klang skeptisch. War das kleine Gerät zu solcher Modulation überhaupt fähig?

Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

»Das weiß er doch so gut wie wir«, erklärte er. »Und es wird Zeit, dass wir das Heft wieder in die Hand nehmen! Das können wir aber nicht, wenn wir die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließen.« Seine Augen blitzten. »Er spielt unsere eigenen Moralvorstellungen gegen uns aus? Soll er nur! Wenn er uns terranisch kommt, kommen wir ihm eben arkonidisch!«

Er setzte die Armbandpositronik in den Passivmodus zurück und zog einen Ring vom Finger. Für einen Augenblick wog er ihn in der Hand; dann schloss er resolut die Faust darum und machte sich daran, ein Päckchen zusammenzustellen.

Dann ging er zum Wandabteil, in dem der desaktivierte Robotdiener stand, und aktivierte ihn wieder. »Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich«, erklärte er und reichte dem Robot das Päckchen. »Übersende das an Bostich – mit meinen Empfehlungen.«

Das Päckchen enthielt zwei Dinge: Den Ring – ohne funktionierendes Innenleben nicht wertvoll, aber ein Erinnerungsstück aus früheren Tagen, das der Arkonide erkennen würde – und eine kurze handschriftliche Botschaft. Sie lautete nur: _Gratulation!_ , dazu eine Bitte um ein Gespräch. Bostich würde verstehen.

Der Robot nahm das Päckchen mit dem üblichen starren Lächeln und einer respektvollen Verbeugung entgegen. »Jawohl, Gebieter«, sagte er. »Darf ich mich entfernen?«

Tifflor nickte, und der Robot verließ die Suite.


	7. Chapter 7

** Sechstes Kapitel **   
_8\. Prago des Tartor 21.459 da Ark_   
_(22. Mai 1347 NGZ)_

Bostich hieß ihn mit einer huldvollen Geste willkommen. »Terraner.«

Der Imperator hatte auf Tifflors Gratulationsbotschaft reagiert, indem er ihn regelrecht vorgeladen hatte.

Er saß auf einem thronartigen Sessel, aber das war das einzige, was in dem nüchtern eingerichteten Raum an eine Audienz erinnerte. Schlichte, undekorierte Raumschiffswände und militärische Kargheit herrschten vor. Lediglich an der Rückwand des Raumes befand sich ein Panoramaschirm, dessen holografische Darstellung den hellen Sternenhimmel über Arkon zeigte. Tifflor hatte lange genug auf Arkon gelebt, dass der Anblick vertraut war. Die unzähligen Sonnen des Kugelsternhaufens M-13 bildeten eine glitzernde Kulisse für den Imperator – und ein Stück Heimat für den Mann, der nicht nach Hause zurückkehren konnte. Nicht, solange TRAITOR herrschte.

Tifflor verneigte sich – tief genug, um nicht respektlos zu sein, aber keinesfalls so tief, dass es ihm als Demutsgeste ausgelegt werden konnte: Er fühlte sich im arkonidischen Kulturkreis heimisch genug, dass es ihn keine bewusste Anstrengung kostete, das richtige Maß zu treffen. Stattdessen richtete er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den Arkoniden.

»Euer Erhabenheit«, grüßte er.

Der Imperator lächelte.

 _Wie ein satter Hai_ , dachte Tifflor. _Er ist mit sich zufrieden._

Ein zufriedener Bostich war ein verhältnismäßig umgänglicher Bostich, wie Tifflor aus Erfahrung wusste. Andererseits respektierte der Imperator niemanden, der sich von ihm überfahren ließ. Der Trick war also, dagegenzuhalten – aber nicht so sehr zu provozieren, dass Bostich ernsthaft verärgert wurde.

Sie waren bis auf die obligatorischen Sicherheitsleute allein. Die Gardisten hielten sich dezent im Hintergrund, doch Tifflor machte sich keine Illusionen: Die scheinbare Intimität dieses Treffens war nichts anderes als ein weiterer Schachzug in Bostichs Kampagne.

So sehr _Seine millionenäugige, allessehende, alleswissende Erhabenheit Bostich I. von Arkon_ unter normalen Umständen auf Prunk und Pomp schwor, so sehr konnte er, wenn es nötig war, auf militärische Kargheit setzen. Eine schlichte Uniform, direkte Gespräche mit Diplomaten ohne das früher unverzichtbare Zeremoniell – der Imperator gab sich zugänglich. Er kehrte die nüchterne, tatkräftige Seite hervor, die eines Mannes, der keine Zeit oder Geduld für unnötige Formalitäten hatte. Und selbst eine Zivilistin wie Terkis Kark sprach ihn als _Begam_ an, als militärischen Oberbefehlshaber.

Die beiden Unsterblichen taxierten einander – wie zwei Dagor-Kämpfer, die sich umkreisten und nach der Schwachstelle des anderen suchten. Wer mochte sagen, ob es ein Übungskampf war oder tödlicher Ernst?

»Ich gehe davon aus, dass du tatsächlich etwas zu sagen hast und nicht meine Zeit verschwendest«, brach Bostich schließlich das Schweigen.

 _Ein Punkt an mich_ , konstatierte Tifflor. Er grinste.

»Im Gegensatz dazu, einen Haufen galaktischer Diplomaten zu versammeln, damit sie drei Tage Kreuzfahrt machen?« Tifflor hatte eigentlich nicht gleich auf Konfrontationskurs gehen wollen, doch die Retourkutsche konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

»Vergiss dich nicht«, schnappte Bostich. Er warf Tifflor einen überlegenen Blick zu. » _Das_ erfüllt immerhin einen Zweck! Wie du sehr wohl wissen dürftest. Oder hätte ich dich tatsächlich überschätzt?«

Ein Punkt für Bostich. Oder eigentlich sogar zwei: Denn früher hätte Bostich jeden, der ihm gegenüber einen solchen Ton anzuschlagen wagte, aufs Schärfste gemaßregelt. Oder, wenn er das nicht konnte, in ohnmächtigem Zorn mit den Zähnen geknirscht und fortan Hass mit sich herumgetragen.

Die Temperamentsausbrüche von damals, die hilflose Wut: vergessen. Heute hatte Bostich sich unter Kontrolle, auch wenn er provoziert wurde.

Nun ja, solange man nicht an zu Heikles rührte.

Das hatte Tifflor nicht vor, doch der Gedanke war beruhigend, dass er Bostich noch immer bis aufs Blut reizen konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Nach den Ereignissen auf Wanderer kannte er die wunden Punkte des Arkoniden sogar besser als je zuvor. Aber hier und jetzt nützte das wenig.

»Wenn der Sinn darin bestehen soll, das Galaktikum zu stärken«, gab Tifflor zurück, »muss ich Euch daran erinnern, dass _alle_ hier vertretenen Völker Mitgliedsstaaten sind.«

Was war es an dem Arkoniden, das ihn zu schnippischen Bemerkungen geradezu verführte? Tifflor überlegte sich, _Charlashad_ zu meditieren, die achte Stufe der Upanishad, die es ermöglichte, selbst den verlockendsten Versuchungen zu widerstehen. Damit hätte er den Drang zum verbalen Duell problemlos dämpfen können. Doch dann ließ er es erst einmal sein.

»Schöne Worte«, spottete Bostich. »Man fragt sich, ob gewissen _Mitgliedsstaaten_ das auch selbst schon ins Bewusstsein gekommen ist. Dann würden sich ihre Vertreter vielleicht anders verhalten.« Er lehnte sich lässig zurück, seiner Überlegenheit bewusst.

 _Punkt an ihn_ , musste Tifflor zugeben. Und glich sofort wieder aus: »Schockierend! Hättet Ihr das nur vor 100 Jahren in Mirkandol gesagt.« Er hob herausfordernd die Brauen.

Bostichs Lächeln zeigte Zähne. »Die Zeiten haben sich geändert.« Seine ohnehin tiefliegenden Augen lagen im Schatten; Tifflor konnte den Ausdruck darin nicht lesen. Für einen Augenblick schien es, als zögere er. »Genug«, sagte er dann leise. »Ich nehme an, du bist nicht hier, um ein nutzloses Tauziehen zu veranstalten.«

Warum um den heißen Brei herumreden? »Ihr riskiert viel«, erklärte Tifflor unverblümt. »Ist es Euch das wirklich wert? Seht euch die Fraktionen an. Für alles, was Ihr zusammenschweißt, zersplittert Ihr etwas anderes.«

Tifflor wusste im selben Moment, dass er zuviel gesagt hatte.

»Du wagst es?«, fuhr der Arkonide auf. Er beugte sich angriffslustig vor, und seine roten Augen blitzten. »Ausgerechnet du als Vertreter der Liga? Ihr seid es doch, die ihr sicher hinter eurem Kristallschirm sitzt und zuseht, wie der Rest der Galaxis von TRAITOR zerrieben wird. Ihr seid es, die uns schon seit Jahren überlebensnotwendige Technologie vorenthaltet! Ihr kooperiert gerade soviel, wie es euch nützt. Und du wagst es, mir vorzuwerfen, ich ginge zu weit? Ich bin noch lange nicht weit genug gegangen! Glaubst du wirklich, da wäre irgendein Eingreifen meinerseits nötig, um Stimmung gegen Terra zu machen?«

Tifflor kannte Bostichs Zorn – den echten, hilflosen, wenn man an seinen persönlichen Stolz rührte, und den falschen, instrumentalisierten, wenn er Arkons Ruf verteidigte. Das hier war etwas Neues: Nicht Zorn, dass etwas nicht nach seinem Willen ging, sondern echte Frustration, dass andere etwas für ihn völlig Offensichtliches nicht einsehen wollten.

Es war noch nicht so lange her, da wäre _Einsicht_ das letzte gewesen, was ihn interessiert hätte.

 _Das habe ich übersehen_ , erkannte Tifflor plötzlich. Auf einmal war ihm völlig klar, was Bostich wirklich bezweckte.

Es ging ihm nicht nur darum, Terra zu erpressen und bestimmte Informationen zu gewinnen; es war nicht sein Wunsch, die Liga aus der Völkergemeinschaft auszuschließen. Wenn Tifflor den Eindruck gehabt hatte, Bostich habe Terra bereits abgeschrieben, dann traf das durchaus zu. Aber nicht etwa, weil er Terras Kooperation nicht wollte: nein, weil er nicht glaubte, sie haben zu können.

Denn was er wollte, war Kooperation jenseits des Schacherns und Taktierens, das bisher die Zusammenarbeit charakterisiert hatte.

Ausgerechnet er.

Doch er hatte offensichtlich einmal entschieden, dass es das war, was das Galaktikum brauchte – und nun würde er sich mit weniger nicht zufriedengeben.

»Euer Erhabenheit«, meinte Tifflor betont ruhig und ließ seine Bestürzung nicht sehen, »bei allem Respekt: Es ist ganz gewiss nicht unsere Schuld, dass wir Glück hatten und den Kristallschirm rechtzeitig schließen konnten.«

Von der Unterstützung durch den Nukleus durfte er Bostich nichts sagen; das stand immer noch unter Geheimhaltung. Wer konnte schon sagen, wie TRAITOR reagieren würde, wenn man dort erfuhr, dass sich auf Terra ein mächtiges Geistwesen aufhielt?

»Ihr wisst es so gut wie ich«, fuhr Tifflor fort, »dass ein Großteil der gegenwärtigen Stimmung auf nichts anderes als verständlichen Neid zurückgeht – Neid und Ressentiments aufgrund des Eingreifens von ES im letzten Jahr.« Tifflor entschloss sich, einen seiner Trümpfe auszuspielen. »Im übrigen habt Ihr selbst noch nicht bekanntgegeben, was auf Wanderer geschehen ist.«

Ein kurzes Zucken der Lider – das war alles, was Bostich an Überraschung zeigte. Sein finsterer Blick blieb, doch die Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Grinsen. »Die Moral des Galaktikums zu unterminieren, liegt nicht in meinem Sinn.« Seine Stimme wurde scharf. »Ich hoffe sehr, du hattest nicht vor, das mit dem Vorenthalten überlebenswichtigen Wissens zu vergleichen!«

 _Touché._

Bostich hatte durchaus nicht unrecht: Es konnte keineswegs davon gesprochen werden, dass Terra tatsächlich ins Neue Galaktikum eingebunden war. Die Zusammenarbeit war mehr als lose. Tifflor dachte an den gemeinsamen Forschungsstützpunkt auf Jonathon. Mit Arkon hatten sie enger kooperiert als mit dem Galaktikum.

Tifflor konnte jede einzelne der Entscheidungen nachvollziehen, die dazu geführt hatten – aber dennoch ...

Wenn das Galaktikum drauf und dran war, der Liga völlig zu entgleiten – woran lag es? Nicht nur an Terras Sonderstatus dank des Kristallschirms: daran, dass sie Bostich die Initiative überlassen hatten.

»Nein«, sagte er nur. »Aber werft nicht vorschnell etwas weg, nur weil es nicht _alles_ ist.«

Bostich schnaubte. »Lass es mich so ausdrücken, dass selbst ein Terraner es versteht: Wir reden hier nicht von schönen Träumen. Das ist nicht die Völkergemeinschaft eurer Utopien. Es geht nicht um eine bessere Zukunft – es geht darum, überhaupt eine Zukunft zu haben! Wir sprechen davon, TRAITOR zu widerstehen – auf lange Zeit, wenn nötig. Ein starkes Galaktikum ist bittere Notwendigkeit dabei. Halbherzigkeiten und Vorbehalte können wir uns nicht leisten. Ein Ausscheren kann nicht erlaubt werden. Ist das klar?«

Konnte das Galaktikum wirklich etwas gegen TRAITOR ausrichen? Vielleicht nicht. Aber wenn es um langfristigen Widerstand ging, hatte Bostich Recht: Man durfte nicht alles auf eine Karte setzen.

»Völlig«, antwortete Tifflor kühl und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass die Rede des Imperators etwas in ihm berührt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz änderte das nichts: Was Bostich verlangte, kam einer Kapitulation gleich. Es war nicht nur eine stärkere Einbindung ins Galaktikum, sondern eine Unterwerfung unter Bostichs Willen. Die Liga konnte das nicht geben. »Ich versichere Euch, die Liga hat kein Interesse daran, aus dem Galaktikum auszuscheren. Und ich fürchte, wir haben unterschiedliche Auffassungen davon, was man _halbherzig_ nennen soll.«

»Was erwartest du?«, gab Bostich unwirsch zurück. »Wer sich ausschließt, steht allein. Die Entscheidung war und ist die eure. Ohne Zweifel haben deine Vorgesetzten entschieden, dass es das wert ist.«

Jetzt musste es kommen. Tifflor konnte die höhnischen Worte beinahe schon hören: _Du siehst, in welche Sackgasse euch diese Politik führt, aber du vertrittst sie unbesehen weiter. Hast du überhaupt eine eigene Meinung? Kannst du etwas anderes, als blind den Maßgaben deiner Vorgesetzten zu folgen?_ Bostich wusste spätestens seit Wanderer zu gut, wo Tifflors wunde Punkte lagen.

Doch alles, was Bostich noch hinzufügte, war: »Ihr werdet mit den Folgen leben müssen.«

Harsch der Liga gegenüber, aber im Verzicht auf den persönlichen Angriff beinahe freundlich zu Tifflor. Der Nichtangriffspakt von Wanderer galt noch.

Ein gutes Zeichen.

Andererseits: Auch wenn der Arkonide keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf legte, Tifflor zu demütigen, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auf darauf verzichten würde, wenn es ihm politisch nützlich erschien.

»Der Starke ist am mächtigsten allein«, murmelte Tifflor. »Altterranisches Sprichwort. Oder sollte ich sagen, galaxisweit verbreiteter Trugschluss? Ihr solltet es wissen.«

In der Tat: Lange Zeit hatte niemand jenes Motto überzeugter vertreten als Bostich selbst.

Aber heute?

Der Imperator sah ihn finster an. »Und wird Terra je erkennen, dass es ein Trugschluss ist?«

Tifflor biss die Zähne zusammen. »Ihr wollt zuviel.«

 _Gib ihm so wenig wie möglich_ , hatte Bully gesagt. Doch der Arkonide wollte _alles_. Und er würde hier, auf dieser Konferenz, eine Entscheidung herbeizwingen. Das war der eigentliche Sinn und Zweck des Ganzen. Tifflor sah es mit erschreckender Klarheit.

»Gerade genug«, korrigierte Bostich. Seine Stimme klang jetzt beinahe nachsichtig. »Kein Iota mehr oder weniger. Nur das Notwendige.«

Und Tifflor begann zu glauben, dass der Arkonide davon wirklich überzeugt war.

Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich in die Augen, beide unbeugsam, entschlossen. Dann, beinahe im selben Moment, wandten sie den Blick ab. Bostich lehnte sich in seinem Thronsessel zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

Ein Tauziehen: Ein prekäres Gleichgewicht der Kräfte. Und damit einer gewinnen konnte, musste der andere verlieren.

 _Nein._

»Das hier muss kein Nullsummenspiel sein«, meinte Tifflor langsam.

Mit einem überraschten Ruck erhob sich Bostich von seinem Thron, trat einen Schritt vor und richtete sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf. Für einen Moment flackerte sein Blick unruhig; dann verfinsterte er sich, und die roten Augen funkelten zornig. »Ich bin nicht der, der es dazu macht«, schnappte der Arkonide.

 _Ach nein?_ , wollte Tifflor sagen. _Du warst zuerst unser Feind, mein Lieber! Du hast uns bis ins letzte Jahr bei jeder Gelegenheit über den Tisch gezogen. Da kannst du dich kaum wundern, wenn wir dich entsprechend behandeln._ Aber er verkniff es sich: _Du hast aber angefangen!_ war ein ziemlich kindischer Grund für die Eskalation eines diplomatischen Konflikts.

Nicht dass das etwas änderte. Bostich hatte es klar gemacht: Die Zeit, um jede kleine Kooperation zu schachern, war für ihn vorbei. Weniger als eine aufrichtige Änderung der terranischen Politik würde er nicht akzeptieren.

So oder so konnte er nur gewinnen: Ging die Liga nicht auf sein Ansinnen ein, würden die meisten anderen Völker im Ärger über den Außenseiter noch enger zusammenrücken. Und wäre die Liga dennoch dazu zu bewegen? Dann hätte Bostich seine Position und die des Galaktikums gestärkt, seinen Einfluss ausgedehnt – und die Liga seinem Willen unterworfen.

Es musste eine dritte Möglichkeit geben.

Tifflor verzog die Lippen. »Wer zwingt uns denn, nach diesen Regeln zu spielen? Ich bin sicher, wir können eine Einigung finden.«

Diplomatische Phrasen; leere Worte. Damit würde er den Arkoniden kaum beschwichtigen können.

Abrupt wandte sich Bostich ab. Er ging ein paarmal auf und ab – nervös, wie Tifflor ihn schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Dass er sich diese Blöße gab, sagte viel über das Ausmaß der Unruhe, die ihn erfasst hatte.

Und das war das beste Zeichen, das Tifflor hier erkennen konnte: Wenn der Imperator einmal einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, würde er niemandem erlauben, auch nur den Anflug eines Zweifels zu sehen. Solange Bostich unruhig war, hatte er sich noch nicht endgültig entschieden.

Etwas in Tifflor kribbelte.

Schließlich drehte Bostich sich wieder zu Tifflor um. Steif stand er da; er schien sich zu etwas durchzuringen.

»Du hast Recht«, gab er schließlich zu. Die missmutige Kurve seiner schmalen Lippen zeigte deutlich, wie wenig es ihm gefiel, diese Worte auszusprechen. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen: Verlangen, Zweifel, Hoffnung ... »Es gelten die Regeln, die wir selbst machen. Und einen Bruch im Galaktikum wünsche ich nicht. Aber«, und hier warf er Tifflor einen stechenden Blick zu, »ich werde das Galaktikum nicht schwächen, um das zu verhindern. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es weniger ist, als es sein könnte. Wir haben diesen Luxus nicht! Ihr seid Mitglied dem Namen nach – werdet es auch in Taten, oder gebt die Illusion auf. Solange ihr darauf beharrt, auf der Schwelle zu stehen, spaltet ihr nur und schadet uns allen.«

 _Und deshalb werde ich euch hinausdrängen, wenn ihr nicht selbst den Schritt in die eine oder andere Richtung tut_ , war die unausgesprochene Konsequenz.

Der Arkonide kniff die Augen zusammen, eine klare Herausforderung in seinem Blick. »Denk darüber nach, Terraner.«

Dann wandte er sich ab – Tifflor war offensichtlich entlassen.

* * *

Tifflor ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und aktivierte ein Massageprogramm. Seine Gedanken schwirrten.

Ein Patt.

Keine Zugeständnisse, kein Übereinkommen. Aber Tifflor wusste jetzt immerhin, woran er war.

Alles oder nichts: Bostich wollte eine Entscheidung erzwingen. Dazu und zu nichts anderem diente diese Konferenz.

Es war immer Bostichs größte taktische und strategische Schwäche gewesen, mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu wollen, doch das hier war mehr. Wenn das Gespräch mit Bostich ihn von einem überzeugt hatte, dann davon: Es war dem Imperator absolut ernst. Bostich glaubte fest daran, dass sie nur mit einem starken Galaktikum der Terminalen Kolonne längerfristig widerstehen konnten. Und Tifflor musste ihm Recht geben: Auf lange Frist konnte kein Volk das alleine leisten.

Bostich aber war der Vorsitzende des Galaktikums: Es stand unter seiner Führung. Damit es handlungsfähig war, musste er die Mitgliedsvölker dazu bringen, diese Führung anzuerkennen – ihm die benötigte Macht zu geben. Er musste die Loyalität der Galaktikumsvölker gewinnen.

Wenn er also Terras Kooperation wollte, benötigte er Terras Loyalität.

Tifflor grinste humorlos. Schiere Unmöglichkeit.

Und Bostich selbst war offensichtlich zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass es, wenn er das nicht haben konnte, für das Galaktikum und den Widerstand gegen TRAITOR besser war, die Liga außen vor zu lassen und sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er kontrollieren konnte.

Tifflor rieb sich müde mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Nein, das war noch nicht alles. Bostichs Unruhe sprach Bände: Wenn er den Arkoniden richtig einschätzte, hatte Bostich Terra noch nicht völlig aufgegeben. Es hatte mehr als einen Grund, warum er die terranische Moral so vehement gegen die Liga ausspielte. Er sorgte dafür, dass er _aus Terras eigener Sicht_ die moralisch überlegene Position einnahm. Damit konnte Terra seine Forderungen nicht ohne weiteres kontern, ohne sich auch in den eigenen Augen ins Unrecht zu setzen.

Nicht nur, um Terra ins Abseits zu drängen: Nein, nur so bestand immerhin die entfernte Möglichkeit, dass Terra seine Führungsrolle anerkannte.

Tifflor bekam fast eine Gänsehaut. Es war ihm jetzt völlig klar, was Bostich wollte.

Es war nicht einmal völlig unvernünftig.

Und doch war es zuviel; das konnte die Liga nicht geben. Die eigene Position derart zu schwächen und sich Bostichs Forderungen zu unterwerfen, kam nicht in Frage. So funktionierte echte Zusammenarbeit ebenso wenig.

Tifflor seufzte. Es musste eine Lösung geben. Und wenn irgendjemand es möglich machen konnte, war er es.

Denn auch wenn Bostich und er nicht gerade zimperlich miteinander umgegangen waren: Der Nichtangriffspakt zwischen ihnen galt nach wie vor, und es war etwas zwischen ihnen, das nicht Feindseligkeit war. Mehr als Respekt – ein Einverständnis, das auf Wanderer unter dem Druck der Manipulationen von ES geschmiedet worden und nicht gebrochen war.

Tifflor erlaubte sich ein sardonisches Grinsen. Ja: Wenn jemand Bostich überzeugen konnte, war er es.

Es musste ihm nur noch etwas einfallen.

 _Nur._


	8. Chapter 8

**Siebtes Kapitel**  
 _9\. Prago des Tartor 21.459 da Ark_  
 _(22._ / _23\. Mai 1347 NGZ)_

»Heute werden wir ein abgelegenes System aufsuchen, in dem sich vorübergehend einige unserer Schiffe aufhalten«, kündigte Bostich an, als sich am nächsten Morgen wieder alle im Auditorium versammelt hatten, »und in einigen Anflügen den Linearorter vorführen.« In der Mitte des Raums baute sich ein illustrierendes Hologramm auf, das einen planetenlosen Roten Riesen zeigte. » Am morgigen Tag werden wir das gleiche in einem System durchführen, das nicht vorgewarnt ist und von dem wir nicht genau wissen, was uns erwartet.« Abermals erschien das Hologramm eines Sonnensystems. »Und am dritten Tag schließlich wird uns unser Kurs in ein von TRAITOR besetztes System führen.«

An dieser Stelle leuchtete erneut ein Hologramm auf, das diesmal offensichtlich ein bewohntes Sonnensystem zeigte. Bostich ignorierte die Unruhe, die das Wort _TRAITOR_ ausgelöst hatte, und fuhr fort: »Unser geplanter Linearaustrittspunkt liegt in diesem System. Wir werden selbstverständlich nicht dort in den Normalraum zurückkehren, ganz gleich, welche Anzeigen wir erhalten, aber ihr werdet sehen, welche Werte uns der Linearorter unter diesen Umständen liefert.

»Das ist doch Wahnsinn!«, warf Peylter Morrow ein. Der Rudyner fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch das graugesprenkelte Haar und sah sich im Raum um. Die allgemeine Unruhe schien ihn zu ermutigen. »Wenn dabei etwas schief geht, würden wir den Traitanks direkt vor die Mündung fliegen! Das Risiko ist viel zu hoch.«

Bostich sah den Rudyner streng an. »Wünschst du, diese Konferenz zu verlassen?«, fragte er kühl. »Wenn du darauf bestehst, kannst du bei der arkonidischen Flotte, mit der wir noch in dieser Tonta zusammentreffen werden, die JIMMERIN verlassen und wirst nach Hause gebracht.« Er hob herausfordernd die Brauen.

»Oder du könntest dich darauf verlassen, dass der Imperator sein Leben keinem ungetesteten System anvertraut und seine Leute keine Stümper sind«, warf Ertatz, der Springer, süffisant ein. Er saß auf der anderen Seite des Runds zwischen Ingermon und dem Unither.

Mehr als einer lachte; selbst Navit Dentsch schmunzelte. Victoria allerdings blickte finster drein.

Der Rudyner wurde rot im Gesicht. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand die unterschwellige Anklage in seiner Frage so deutlich herausstellen würde. Oder dass er damit allein dastehen würde.

Tifflor war versucht, mit den Augen zu rollen. Selbst Victoria, die gewiss keine Gelegenheit zur Kritik auslassen würde, hatte es besser gewusst. Der Mann war eine glatte Fehlbesetzung für diese Konferenz.

 _Irgendeiner ist immer dabei_ , dachte Tifflor bei sich.

»Ich wollte nicht ...« Morrow verstummte und sah sich hilfesuchend um, doch niemand war geneigt, ihm unter die Arme zu greifen. Er setzte sich wieder. Ertatz warf ihm einen verachtenden Blick zu.

Bostich würdigte den Mann keines weiteren Blickes. »Wir sind soeben für ein kurzes Orientierungsmanöver aus dem Linearraum gefallen«, erläuterte er.

Auf eine Geste des Imperators hin baute sich in der Mitte des Raumes ein komplexes Hologramm auf. Auf der einen Seite sah man die Zentralebesatzung bei der Arbeit. Die Kommandantin, eine zierliche Arkonidin mit roten Strähnen im weißen Haar, gab Anweisungen. Auf der anderen Seite waren Datenhologramme eingeblendet. Im Augenblick standen die Anzeigen noch auf Nullwert.

»Das ist Sek'athor Gherada Netruas, die Kommandantin dieses Schiffes. Sie hat bereits bei den umfassenden Tests des neuen Geräts das Kommando geführt.«

Die Arkonidin verneigte sich knapp und salutierte. »Willkommen an Bord der JIMMERIN, meine Damen und Herren. – Alles bereit, Begam.«

Die Arkonidin musste eine Könnerin sein, wenn Bostich sich ihr ohne weiteres anvertraute und nicht selbst in der Zentrale anwesend war, um ihr über die Schulter zu sehen.

»In Bereitschaft bleiben, Sek'athor«, war alles, was Bostich sagte.

Die Kommandantin bestätigte und gab dann ihren Leuten knappe Anweisungen, die allerdings nicht zu hören waren; die Positronik blendete offensichtlich alles aus, was nicht direkte Kommunikation zwischen Auditorium und Zentrale war.

»Laktrote Terkis Kark wird euch jetzt durch diese Demonstration geleiten.«

Bostich setzte sich, und die Swoon trat ans Rednerpult, das sich wieder ihrer Größe anpasste.

Auf eine Handbewegung Karks hin wurden die Datenhologramme aktiv. Deutlich sichtbar waren die Flugdaten sowie eine besonders hervorgehobene Anzeige, offenbar das Interface des neuen Ortungssystems.

»Wir sind auf dem Weg in unser Zielsystem und werden in wenigen Zentitontas für eine kurze Überlichtetappe in den Linearraum gehen«, erklärte die Swoon mit einer Geste in Richtung einer Raumsimulation, die die gegenwärtige Flugbahn grafisch darstellte. Eingeblendete Hinweise gaben die gegenwärtige Geschwindigkeit und Beschleunigung – 60% Licht bei umgerechnet 80 km/s² –, den Kurs und die geplante Linearetappe an. »Unsere dortige Flotte wurde soeben per Richtstrahl von unserer Ankunft informiert und verlässt nun ihr Versteck im Ortungsschatten der Sonne. Wir werden demonstrieren, dass unser Ortungssystem sie bereits vor dem Linearaustritt anmisst – früh genug, um die Linearetappe zu verlängern, wenn nötig.«

Leises Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum, als die Galaktiker begannen, sich einen Eindruck zu verschaffen. Zwar hatten sie alle die technischen Daten studiert, doch eine praktische Vorführung war immer noch wirkungsvoller als selbst die eindrucksvollsten Datensammlungen.

»Der anmessbare Bereich ist relativ beschränkt, nicht wahr?«, fragte Ingermon, der Überschwere.

»Ja«, gab Kark zu. »Der Orter kann nur einen begrenzten Radius um den Zielpunkt herum erfassen. Aufgrund der hohen Fokussierung, die nötig ist, um das Kompensationsfeld zu durchdringen, und unter Einbeziehung der dafür benötigten Energieleistung erfassen wir derzeit einen Radius von wenigen Lichtzentitontas um den Linearaustrittspunkt herum.« Eine Zentitonta entsprach etwas weniger als einer Minute, ca. 50 Sekunden. »Wir arbeiten selbstverständlich daran, den Bereich zu vergrößern.«

Ingermon nickte; eine andere Antwort hatte Kark auch nicht geben können. Jeder, der die Datenblätter gesehen hatte, musste das wissen. »Nutzlos, wenn die feindlichen Schiffe zu weit entfernt stehen«, kommentierte der Überschwere in skeptischem Tonfall.

Die Swoon machte eine ungeduldige Geste. »Jedes unserer Ortungsgeräte ist nutzlos, wenn sich die feindlichen Schiffe etwa in der Korona einer Sonne verbergen. Es gibt keinen perfekten Schutz. Der Linearorter sieht viel, aber nicht alles. Was er vor allem leistet, ist, uns Zeit zu verschaffen.«

»Immerhin laufen wir nicht mehr Gefahr, feindlichen Schiffen direkt vor die Waffen zu fliegen«, warf Ertatz ein.

Tifflor nickte und sah, dass auch viele andere Anwesenden Zeichen der Zustimmung von sich gaben. Kark hatte Recht: Eine Sicherheitsgarantie war das nicht, aber es stellte eine deutliche Verbesserung dar.

Kark erklärte noch einmal den Aufbau der Anzeige des Linearorters. »Die Sonne des Zielsystems wird selbstverständlich am deutlichsten zu erkennen sein«, fügte sie hinzu. »Eines unserer größten Probleme bei der Weiterentwicklung des Orters war es, dass ein derart starker Hyperstrahler leicht andere, geringere Messwerte verbergen kann, insbesondere wenn die Anzeige relativ hohe Ungenauigkeiten und Toleranzwerte aufgrund von Interferenzen des Librationsfeldes einkalkulieren muss. Es ist uns jedoch gelungen, die Messwerte ausreichend zu filtern.« Sie warf einen Blick auf die Anzeige. »Wenn ihr vorerst keine weiteren Fragen habt ...?«

Niemand meldete sich zu Wort.

Peylter Morrow rutschte nervös auf seinem Sitz hin und her; Victoria Delacroix lehnte sich demonstrativ zurück und schlug die langen, gestiefelten Beine übereinander. Auch Nerka cer Torris gab sich distanziert, wenn auch wohl aus ganz anderen Gründen.

»Sek'athor«, befahl Bostich von seinem Sitzplatz aus, »Linearmanöver.«

Die Kommandantin bestätigte den Befehl und gab eine Anweisung. Unverzüglich wurden neue Anzeigen in den Datenhologrammen aktiv. In der Anzeige des Linearorters war derzeit nur der Zielstern zu erkennen – optisch ebenso wie im Hyperspektrum, was allein schon eine Verbesserung war gegenüber dem Zielsternpeiler, wie Tifflor ihn kannte.

Außerdem waren Einzelheiten über die Linearetappe abzulesen: Überlichtfaktor, Dauer, geplanter Linearaustrittspunkt ... Es war nur eine kurze Etappe über wenige Minuten hinweg, und der ÜL-Faktor war erstaunlich niedrig.

»Das ist ja Schleichtempo«, warf Ingermon ein, dem das offensichtlich auch aufgefallen war.

Kark deutete eine Verbeugung an. »In der Tat. Wir fliegen gegenwärtig mit einem Überlichtfaktor von 100.000. Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit werden wir zirka drei Zentitontas vor Linearaustritt die ersten Detailwerte anmessen können.«

»Ein langsamerer Anflug gibt uns mehr Reaktionszeit.« Der Einwurf kam von Ertatz, dem Springer. Der spekulative Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, dass er im Geiste diese Neuentwicklung bereits auf den eigenen Schiffen sah.

Die Swoon machte eine zustimmende Geste. »Allerdings wird bei zu geringer ausreichender Reaktionszeit für die Besatzung die Positronik automatisch eingreifen.«

Die Schiffspositronik meldete sich. »Ende des Linearmanövers in vier Zentitontas.«

Tifflor behielt die Anzeige genau im Blick. Es wurde spannend.

Langsam schälten sich einige Werte aus dem Hintergrund der Hyperstrahlung des Roten Riesen heraus: Energieorter und Massetaster sprachen an, und Tifflor konnte die Streuwerte einer kleinen Flotte erkennen.

»Ende des Linearmanövers in zwei Zentitontas.«

»Anweisung an Positronik: Linearaustritt wie vorgesehen«, war die ruhige Stimme der Kommandantin zu hören. »Überrangschaltung wird außer Kraft gesetzt.«

»Bestätigt.«

Und dann war es soweit: der Raumer erreichte den Zielpunkt und fiel in den Normalraum zurück.

Auf einen Schlag wurde eine enorme Menge an Ortungswerten verfügbar. Die Positronik zoomte automatisch die Anzeige heraus, die für die Galaktiker am interessantesten war: Die Messwerte des Linearorters wurden bestätigt – es befanden sich tatsächlich Raumschiffe in Reichweite.

Die Anzeige der Messwerte erstarrte, und das Hologramm der Zentrale erlosch.

Terkis Kark erhob wieder die Stimme. »Wie ihr sehen könnt, hat uns der Linearorter innerhalb gewisser Toleranzen ein durchaus zuverlässiges Ortungsergebnis geliefert.« Mit einer Geste aktivierte sie ein zweites Holo – die letzten Anzeigen des Linearorters vor Linearaustritt.

Aufgrund dieser Vergleichswerte lieferte die Swoon eine kurze Analyse des Geschehenen, die – im Hinblick darauf, dass es sich hier um eine Propagandavorstellung handelte – erstaunlich neutral war.

»Schön und gut«, unterbrach Victoria Delacroix schließlich die Rede der Wissenschaftlerin. »Das war eine nette Demonstration. Aber die könnte ich auch allein mit meinem Armbandgerät entwerfen. Hübsch anzusehen, wirklich, aber wenn ich nette Holos sehen will, kann ich das zu Hause bequemer tun.« Angriffslustig blickte sie in die Runde.

Ertatz schnaubte abfällig. »Du hättest ja auch zu Hause bleiben können.«

Er war nicht der einzige, der die Freihändlerin finster ansah. Und einige andere, darunter Trontor da Merial und Navit Dentsch, sahen verlegen zur Seite. Nur der Rudyner begrüßte offenbar Victorias Einwurf. Er sah sie beinahe gebannt an.

»Als wäre ich wegen dieser Holo-Show hier!«, gab Victoria schnippisch zurück und sah dem Springer herausfordernd ins Gesicht. »Oder irgendeiner von uns.«

Für einen Augenblick herrschte überraschte Stille, dann begannen fast alle Delegierten, gleichzeitig zu reden. Die meisten blickten mit deutlicher Missbilligung auf die Freihändlerin. Denn Victoria hatte nicht nur überdeutlich gemacht, dass sie von der in der Tat unnötigen Demonstration nicht beeindruckt war – vor allem hatte sie sich geweigert, die Fiktion aufrecht zu erhalten, hier ginge es in erster Linie um den Linearorter.

Jeder wusste es besser, doch jeder spielte Bostichs Spiel mit, selbst jene, die anders als Ertatz nicht offen Stellung bezogen hatten.

Jeder, außer Victoria. Sie nannte das Kind beim Namen.

Es war schwer, das nicht sympathisch zu finden.

Doch auch Tifflor hatte nur unter vier Augen die wahren Verhältnisse angesprochen. Denn der Vorwand erlaubte auch ihm, mehr oder minder das Gesicht zu wahren, solange es nicht zu einer offenen Konfrontation kam.

Victoria war allerdings nicht die einzige, die unfreundliche Blicke erntete. Mehr als einer warf auch Tifflor skeptische oder herausfordernde Blicke zu, obwohl der Terraner noch nichts gesagt hatte. Es war klar, was man von ihm erwartete.

Tifflor ließ sich keine Reaktion anmerken.

»Was denn, Terraner«, wandte Ertatz sich Tifflor zu und bewies damit, dass er Victoria an Konfrontationsbereitschaft um nichts nachstand. »Willst du nicht auch etwas sagen? Keine Beschwerden von deiner Seite?« Er hob herausfordernd das bärtige Kinn.

Die meisten der Delegierten sahen Tifflor gespannt an. Einige blickten erwartungsfroh, andere finster und vorwurfsvoll. Navit Dentsch zeigte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck; der traversanische Gesandte hatte den Blick abgewandt.

Selbst er erwartete eine Konfrontation? Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Tifflor lehnte sich betont gleichmütig zurück und sah den Springer aus halb geschlossenen Augen an. »Ich wüsste nicht, wozu das gut sein sollte«, meinte er leichthin.

Und er war beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht über die überraschten Gesichter, die er daraufhin sah.

Er erlaubte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln, und der Springer tat ihm den Gefallen, darauf zu reagieren. Ertatz beugte sich angriffslustig in Tifflors Richtung und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

»Immer mit der Ruhe«, murmelte Ingermon ihm zu und legte ihm die Hand an den Unterarm. Der Überschwere war eindeutig der Ruhigere der beiden.

»Beschwerden?« Tifflor lächelte kühl. »Du darfst dir sicher sein – wenn ich Beschwerden zu äußern habe, werde ich das auch tun.« Er überließ es dem Springer, ob er das als reines Abwiegeln oder als Ankündigung einer zukünftigen Stellungnahme verstehen wollte.

Ertatz sah ihn finster an, entschied aber offenbar, sich ein vermeintlich leichteres Ziel zu suchen.

»Und du, Freihändlerin – wenn du es schon selbst ansprichst: Wozu _bist_ du hier?«, erkundigte er sich ätzend. »Außer dazu, deinen Gastgeber zu beleidigen, natürlich.«

»Ach«, lachte Victoria mit falscher Fröhlichkeit, »du hältst es für eine Beleidigung, wenn man offen spricht?«

»Natürlich«, warf Tifflor ein und grinste. »Eine Todsünde unter Diplomaten!«

Damit hatte er die Lacher auf seiner Seite. Selbst Victoria musste grinsen. Und jeder konnte den Spruch nehmen, wie er wollte – er hatte nicht Partei ergriffen. Navit Dentschs spöttischer Blick bewies, dass sie das sehr wohl bemerkt hatte.

Es war notwendig. Er konnte und wollte Victoria nicht brüskieren, es sich aber auch nicht mit der Pro-Bostich-Fraktion verscherzen, die weit in der Überzahl war. Denn noch hoffte er, eine Lösung zu finden – aber er hatte auch für den Fall vorzusorgen, dass es ihm nicht gelang.

Er hatte am Vorabend ein langes Gespräch mit Victoria Delacroix geführt und ihre erfrischende Unverblümtheit genossen. Doch sie war zunehmend frustriert von seiner Hinhaltetaktik. Sie hatte Stellung bezogen, während er noch nicht bereit dazu war, die Chance auf eine Einigung mit Bostich aufzugeben, und das stand zwischen ihnen.

Tifflor wusste, dass er zwischen allen Stühlen saß. Und daran würde sich nichts ändern, bis er sich entschied.

Bis er eine Lösung fand – oder die Sache verloren geben musste.

Und Bostich selbst?

Das Rund des Auditoriums ließ es zu, dass er Bostichs Gesichtsausdruck problemlos beobachten konnte. Der Imperator hatte während dieses Austauschs keine Miene verzogen. Er war geradezu vorbildlich beherrscht geblieben, was angesichts der Provokation Victorias durchaus bemerkenswert war. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte er für weniger einen Wutausbruch erlitten. Auch auf die auffordernden Blicke der Akonin hatte Bostich nicht reagiert. Er tat so, also ginge ihn das alles nichts an.

Dennoch: Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wie lange sich Bostich den Tonfall der Freihändlerin noch gefallen lassen würde. Und wenn er erst einmal in den Streit einstieg, war die Eskalation endgültig da.

Ob sie das ebenfalls begriffen hatte oder ob es einfach nur gutes Timing war: In diesem Augenblick meldete sich die Swoon wieder zu Wort, die noch immer auf dem Rednerplatz stand. »Meine Damen und Herren, vielleicht wendet ihr euch jetzt wieder dem Hologramm zu. Denn wir haben soeben eine Linearetappe beendet und beginnen nun den nächsten Teil der Demonstration.«

Bostich zeigte ein schmales Lächeln; viele andere schauten eher mürrisch drein. Doch alle ließen sich erst einmal ablenken. Keiner war noch bereit, wirklich eine endgültige Entscheidung zu erzwingen, nicht einmal Victoria.

»Wir werden das System jetzt noch einmal anfliegen«, fuhr die Swoon mit ihren Erläuterungen fort. »Diesmal mit einem Überlichtfaktor von 600.000; das lässt einem lebenden Wesen nicht ausreichend Zeit, eine fundierte Entscheidung zu treffen. Die Schiffspositronik wird jedoch auf die Warnung des Linearorters hin automatisch die Linearetappe verlängern, und wir werden das System lediglich im Linearraum durchfliegen, ohne dass unsere Flotte dort etwas davon mitbekommt.«

Das Hologramm in der Mitte des Auditoriums zeigte die Annäherung an das Zielsystem. Auch die Ortungsergebnisse des Linearorters waren eingeblendet, doch wie Kark bereits angekündigt hatte – es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass man bei der gegenwärtigen Geschwindigkeit erst sehr spät etwas auf dem Schirm haben würde.

In der Tat: Als es soweit war, leuchtete etwas im Hologramm auf – da erklang auch schon die Stimme der Schiffspositronik: »Überlagerungsschaltung aktiv. Ortungsergebnisse positiv, Linearetappe wurde verlängert. Neuer Linearaustrittspunkt bei 772-Getweno.«

Und als die Ansage beendet war, konnte man im Hologramm sehen, dass das Schiff soeben über das Zielsystem hinausflog.

Ingermon pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

Terkis Kark machte eine zufriedene Geste. »Sehen wir uns das Ganze noch einmal in Zeitlupe an«, kommentierte die Swoon. Ein neues Hologramm wurde sichtbar, und langsam kam eine Diskussion in Gang.

Die Fiktion war wieder voll in Kraft und der Frieden für den Moment wieder hergestellt. Doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es zum nächsten Zusammenstoß kam.

So oder so – Bostich würde bald seine Entscheidung bekommen.

* * *

Demonstration und Diskussionen um den Linearorter hatten den Vormittag und einen Teil des Nachmittags in Anspruch genommen; weitergehen sollte es damit erst morgen. In der Zwischenzeit wurde über die Weiterleitung technischer Spezifikationen, die Anforderungen an Produktionsstätten und die Auslieferung der von Bostich versprochenen Prototypen gesprochen. Insbesondere Ertatz und Ingermon diskutierten mit Begeisterung darüber, wie man die neue Technologie möglichst schnell in möglichst viele Schiffe einbauen könnte.

Mehrfach hatte Bostich dabei darauf verwiesen, dass er hoffe, die anderen Völker würden sich an Arkon ein Beispiel nehmen, und jedes Mal hatte Tifflor die Seitenblicke der anderen Teilnehmer gespürt.

Und natürlich sprach man immer wieder über das, was der eigentliche Zweck dieser Konferenz war. Gespräche unter vier Augen, Diskussionen in größerer Runde ... und die Spannungen stiegen. Insbesondere Victoria als Vertreterin Olymps hatte Position bezogen und war nicht bereit, davon abzurücken. Sie war sich sicher, dass Bostichs Entscheidung längst gefallen war.

Tifflor hoffte nur, dass sie nicht Recht behalten würde.

Als er gemeinsam mit Trontor da Merial die Cafeteria betrat, blieb er überrascht stehen: An einem der Tische war Bostich mit Ertatz im Gespräch.

Neben ihm hielt auch Trontor inne. Der Traversaner lächelte. Sie wussten es beide: Bostich stellte sich selbst als zugänglich dar. Jegliches wirklich relevante Gespräch hätte der Imperator unter vier Augen geführt.

 _Sehen und gesehen werden._ Nicht anders, zugegebenerweise, als Trontor und Tifflor selbst.

Tifflor warf Trontor einen kurzen Blick zu. Der alte Arkonide nickte ihm zu und machte eine fragende Geste, während seine Augen kurz zu Bostich hinüberschweiften. Traversaner oder nicht – er brachte es nicht über sich, einen Raum zu betreten, in dem sich der Imperator befand, ohne diesem seine Ehrerbietung zu bezeugen. Tifflor nickte zurück: Einverstanden.

Trontor machte sich mit Sicherheit keinerlei Illusionen über den Imperator. Aber auch wenn er als Traversaner nicht Bostichs Untertan war und das Trav'Tussan in manchen Dingen der Liga näher stand als dem Kristallimperium – er war Arkonide genug, den Pragmatismus zu bewundern, mit dem der Imperator sich für das Galaktikum einsetzte und alte Vorbehalte beiseite schob.

Immerhin: Der Traversaner zögerte nicht, Bostich an Tifflors Seite zu begegnen.

Trontor da Merial hatte akzeptiert, als Tifflor nach einem Gespräch unter vier Augen vorgeschlagen hatte, gemeinsam in die Cafeteria zu gehen: Es war die zwölfte Tonta und Zeit für eine Zwischenmahlzeit. Doch der verlegene Seitenblick, bevor der Traversaner darauf eingegangen war, war deutlich genug gewesen.

Gemeinsam traten sie an Bostichs Tisch. Der Traversaner verbeugte sich würdevoll; der Imperator nahm den Gruß mit einem hoheitsvollen Lächeln entgegen. Tifflors eigene Verbeugung fiel sparsamer aus. Bostich gab ihm ein knappes Nicken, distanziert, aber nicht unfreundlich.

Ertatz dagegen sah Tifflor entschieden abfällig an und warf auch Trontor Blicke zu, die keinen Zweifel daran ließen, dass er die Gesellschaft, in der der andere sich befand, nicht schätzte.

Trontors formelles Verhalten bot ihm jedoch keine Angriffsfläche, und so konnten Tifflor und Trontor sich ein paar Tische weiter niederlassen, ohne dass es zu einer Konfrontation gekommen war. Sie ließen sich vom Servo Drinks servieren und unterhielten sich eine Weile leise.

Schließlich neigte Trontor das Haupt und ließ ein feines Lächeln sehen. »Auch wenn die Jahre meiner Jugend nicht wiederkehren«, murmelte er mit einem Seitenblick in Bostichs Richtung, »es erfüllt mich alten Mann mit einem gewissen Stolz, dass sich die Zeiten doch noch ändern können. Selbst in einer Lage wie der unsrigen.«

Trontor da Merial war gut 180 Jahre alt; er hatte in seiner Jugend noch die kosmopolitische Milchstraße von einst erlebt. Jene Zeit vor dem Rechtsruck, der im dreizehnten Jahrhundert NGZ die politische Landschaft so gründlich verändert hatte.

Er hatte Recht: Diese Zeiten waren vorbei und würden nicht wiederkehren, auch nicht mit einem Bostich, der gelernt hatte, über den Horizont Arkons hinauszusehen. Aber vorbei war auch die Zeit des heißen oder kalten Krieges zwischen Arkon und dem Rest der Milchstraße.

Trotz TRAITOR? Nein.

»Oder gerade deswegen«, kommentierte Tifflor.

»Oder gerade deswegen«, wiederholte Trontor zustimmend. »Es hat eines Monos bedurft, dass Arkon wieder zu sich fand. Vielleicht bedarf es für das Galaktikum TRAITORS.«

Zynisch, aber wahr: Die bittere Not der Monos-Diktatur hatte das arkonidische Volk aus der Jahrtausende währenden Degeneration gerissen und revitalisiert. Wenn im Kampf gegen TRAITOR das Galaktikum wiedererstarkte, konnte man nur hoffen, dass diese eine positive Wirkung der Kolonne sich ebenfalls halten würde.

Auch wenn die Liga am Ende nicht zu den Kernmitgliedern gehören sollte, weil sie Bostichs zu umfassenden Forderungen nicht nachgeben konnte.

... _nachgeben?_

Tifflor murmelte eine Erwiderung. Seine Gedanken flogen.

Was, wenn Terra nicht _nachgab_ , sondern ...?

Es stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf ob der Ungeheuerlichkeit der Idee, die ihn überfallen hatte.

Wenn er _das_ fertigbrachte – wenn er Bostich _dazu_ bewegen konnte ...

Er warf einen Blick zu Bostich hinüber. Der Imperator war gerade dabei, sich aus dem Gespräch mit Ertatz zu lösen.

Mit einem Hinweis auf seine nächste Verabredung verabschiedete Tifflor sich von Trontor und stand ebenfalls auf.

Geschickt fädelte er es so ein, dass Bostich und er am Ausgang aufeinander trafen und gleichzeitig auf den Gang hinaustraten.

Der Arkonide warf ihm einen ironischen Blick zu; offenbar war ihm klar, dass dies keinesfalls dem Zufall zuzuschreiben war.

»Darf ich Euch nochmals um ein Gespräch bitten?«, murmelte Tifflor.

Bostich warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. Die roten Augen lagen im Schatten; ihr Ausdruck war unmöglich zu deuten. »Das kommt darauf an, ob du mir tatsächlich etwas zu sagen hast«, war die distanzierte Antwort.

Tifflor lächelte. »Ich habe nicht vor, Eure oder meine Zeit zu verschwenden«, wiederholte er Bostichs eigene Worte. Er zögerte. »Unter vier Augen, wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt.«

Für einen Augenblick musterte ihn der Imperator prüfend; dann nickte er abrupt. »Du hörst von mir«, sagte er, drehte sich auf der Ferse um und verschwand den Gang hinunter.

Tifflor selbst ging langsam in Richtung seines Quartiers. Ein Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen, aber es war kein frohes Lächeln: es sprach daraus lediglich die Erleichterung, eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Das, und ein wenig Schadenfreude bei dem Gedanken, welches Gesicht Bostich wohl machen würde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Achtes Kapitel**  
 _9._ / _10\. Prago des Tartor 21.459 da Ark_  
 _(23._ / _24\. Mai 1347 NGZ)_

»Nun?«, stieß Bostich fordernd hervor, kaum dass Tifflor zur Tür herein war. Er ließ dem Terraner nicht einmal die Zeit für eine Verbeugung vor dem Thron.

Zuerst hatte der Imperator ihn mehrere Tontas warten lassen; dann hatte er ihn mit nur wenigen Zentitontas Spielraum zu sich bestellt. Sie waren tatsächlich allein.

Tifflor nahm sich ein Beispiel an Bostichs kurz angebundener Behandlung. »Die Liga hatte Gründe für ihre Politik. Was haltet Ihr davon, wenn Ihr den Galaktikern demnächst erklärt, dass sie das respektieren sollten?« Er hob herausfordernd die Brauen und grinste den Arkoniden jungenhaft an.

Der Arkonide prallte zurück. Der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Für einen Augenblick schien er sprachlos ob der Dreistigkeit des Terraners.

»Du hast den Verstand verloren«, zischte er schließlich und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. »Ist das deine Entscheidung?«

Tifflor grinste. Es machte Spaß, den Arkoniden zu provozieren, aber er durfte es nicht zu weit treiben.

»Ihr hattet Recht«, erklärte er schlicht und nahm damit Bostich den Wind aus den Segeln. »Ich weiß, was Ihr denkt. Aber hört mir zu – Ihr hattet Recht. Wir brauchen ein starkes Galaktikum, und dazu gehört auch die Liga.«

Bostich schien langsam den Schock abzuschütteln. Er kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Verschwende nicht meine Zeit mit Floskeln.« Die Skepsis in seiner Stimme klang echt.

»Ihr wolltet zuviel«, sagte Tifflor leise, eindringlich. »Aber es ist nur dann zuviel, wenn wir nachgeben, nicht wahr?« Er lächelte selbstironisch. »Nicht dann, wenn wir selbst fordern. Nicht dann, wenn wir ebenfalls zuviel verlangen.« Ruhig sah er dem Arkoniden ins Gesicht.

Denn das war ihm im Gespräch mit Trontor plötzlich klar geworden: Die Liga _konnte_ das geben, was Bostich wollte – wenn sie nur eine ebenso unverschämte Gegenleistung forderte.

Ob Bostich sich darauf einlassen würde, blieb abzuwarten.

Bostich blinzelte, und Tifflor konnte zusehen, wie er plötzlich begriff.

»Worüber wir sprechen, ist eine grundsätzliche Änderung der terranischen Politik im Hinblick auf das Galaktikum«, meinte er langsam, als taste er sich an den Gedanken heran, dass Tifflor es womöglich ernst meinte. »Hättest du überhaupt die Vollmacht, eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen?«

Tifflor versicherte, dass das der Fall war.

»Ihr wärt bereit, euer Einzelgängertum aufzugeben?«

Bostichs Stimme klang herausfordernd; er hatte offensichtlich sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden.

Bereit? Nein. Aber die Notwendigkeit ließ sich nicht umgehen, wenn sie nicht wollten, dass ihnen das Galaktikum völlig entglitt.

Und das konnte sich die Liga nicht leisten. Nicht langfristig gesehen.

Tifflor nickte. »Soweit die notwendige Geheimhaltung es erlaubt«, schränkte er ein.

Bostich zog abfällig die Lippen zusammen. »Ich verlange nichts Unsinniges von euch«, antwortete er unwirsch.

»In der Tat«, gab Tifflor zu – und er konnte sehen, wie sehr dieses Eingeständnis den Arkoniden überraschte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm Genugtuung verschaffte, Bostich überraschen zu können, oder ob es ihn frustrierte, dass es so wenig Vertrauen zwischen ihnen gab.

Beinahe musste er über sich selbst lächeln. Vertrauen – wenn es um Bostich ging? Und dennoch gab es etwas in ihm, das bereit dazu war.

Vielleicht zu bereit.

Tifflor fröstelte. Wenn er sich hier irrte ...

Aber er war – und soviel hatte er immerhin mit Bostich gemein – in erster Linie Pragmatiker. Alles andere musste dahinter zurückstehen. Wenn es Bostich war, der die Vision hatte, die die Milchstraße in dieser Lage brauchte – wenn es Bostich war, der, der Vergangenheit zum Trotz, das Galaktikum in die Lage brachte, zu überleben, dann musste er Bostich unterstützen.

Auch wenn er sich dadurch zu Bostichs Erfüllungsgehilfen machte.

Für einen Augenblick überkam ihn ohnmächtige Wut. Ausgerechnet Bostich! Als wäre es nicht genug, _Rhodan_ jahrtausendelang gefolgt zu sein! Dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff. Hier stand Wichtigeres auf dem Spiel.

»Mit Worten ist es nicht getan«, stellte Bostich schließlich fest. »Terra wird Taten zeigen müssen.«

»Es ist Zeit dafür«, meinte Tifflor gelassen.

»Der Paros-Schattenschirm?«, fragte Bostich scharf.

Tifflor hatte die Forderung erwartet. »Auch das.«

Bostichs Blick blieb skeptisch. »Eine Übergabe von Informationen genügt nicht. Was wir brauchen, ist dauerhafte Zusammenarbeit, keine Einzelaktionen.«

Auch das hatte Tifflor erwartet. »Was schlagt Ihr vor?«

Und er war nicht sonderlich überrascht von Bostichs Forderung: Der Arkonide wünschte einen permanenten Vertreter der Liga im Galaktikum.

Tifflor nickte nachdenklich. Natürlich: Bostich wollte einen Bürgen – jemanden, der für die längerfristige Zusammenarbeit Terras mit dem Neuen Galaktikum einstand. Kein unvernünftiger Wunsch.

Und Terra? Tifflor verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Aus Terras Sicht war es eine verdammt gute Idee, eine permanente Präsenz im Galaktikum zu haben – jemanden, der Bostich auf die Finger sehen konnte.

Denn früher oder später würde der Arkonide etwas durchsetzen wollen, was sie nicht gutheißen konnten.

 _Und wo wollen wir dann stehen?_ , fragte er sich. _Auf der sicheren Seite, wo wir sagen können: Wir haben's ja gewusst?_

Nein.

Dort, wo sie ihm im Zweifelsfall in die Hände greifen konnten, wenn er zu weit ging.

»Darauf könnten wir uns einigen«, sagte Tifflor ruhig. »Wenn Ihr bereit wärt, die Gegenleistung zu bieten.«

Bostichs Blick verfinsterte sich wieder. »Absurd«, meinte er nur.

Tifflor zögerte. »Selbst wenn wir könnten – und Ihr wisst, dass wir es nicht können: Selbst wenn wir Euch alles gäben, was Ihr wollt, würde das die Brüche im Galaktikum nicht kitten.«

Bostich verzog die Lippen. Das konnte er nicht leugnen. Ein Umschwenken Terras mochte beschwichtigend wirken; es würde jedoch nicht die zugrunde liegenden Spannungen lösen.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es die Liga wie jemanden aussehen ließ, der sein Fähnchen nach dem Wind drehte.

Für einen Augenblick flackerte Bostichs Blick unruhig durch den Raum; dann musterte er Tifflor wieder prüfend. Das kantige Gesicht zeigte lange Zeit keine Regung, dann zogen sich die Brauen wieder zusammen, und ein säuerlicher Ausdruck legte sich über die Züge des Arkoniden. »Ich kann den Galaktikern nicht befehlen, ihre Vorbehalte aufzugeben.«

Tifflor konnte sich vorstellen, wie sauer das dem Imperator aufstieß. Er war es gewohnt, zu befehlen, nicht zu bitten oder zu überzeugen. Dennoch hatte er sich in dem für ihn ungewohnten Spiel erstaunlich gut geschlagen.

Und jetzt dachte er offensichtlich tatsächlich über Tifflors Ansinnen nach. Tifflor atmete auf.

»Euer Wort hat Einfluss«, sagte er nur.

Bostichs steife Haltung zeigte nur zu deutlich, was er von dem Ansinnen hielt.

»Was hindert euch, weiterzumachen wie bisher, nachdem ich euch geholfen hätte, eueren Ruf zu reparieren?«

Tifflor hob die Brauen. »Mein Wort?«, schlug er vor.

Bostich verzog die Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln. »Du bist es nicht, der die letzte Entscheidung trifft«, erinnerte er beinahe sanft.

 _Autsch._

Aber konnte er es Bostich übel nehmen, wenn er sicher gehen wollte, dass Terra sich wirklich der gemeinsamen Sache verschrieben hatte?

»Ganz ohne Risiko geht es nicht – für uns beide. Wenn wir einander so weit nicht vertrauen können ...« Tifflor machte eine vielsagende Geste. »Ihr wollt die Alternative so wenig wie wir.«

Bostich handelte alles andere als selbstlos, aber ihre Interessen waren hier dieselben. Es galt nur, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass die Liga das genauso sah.

Bostichs Finger trommelten nervös auf der Armlehne seines Thronsessels. Der Blick des Imperators schien Tifflor durchbohren zu wollen. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. »Dein Angebot ist ... interessant. Aber du verlangst einen Vertrauensvorschuss. Das ist inakzeptabel.«

»Wir stehen auf derselben Seite. Ihr wisst das.«

Bostich musterte ihn noch immer prüfend. Und Tifflor spürte nur zu deutlich, dass Bostich auf sein Angebot eingehen _wollte_. Er brachte es nur nicht über sich, zu glauben, dass es ernst gemeint war.

Hier war etwas zu gewinnen, wozu sie Bostich unter anderen Umständen nie bewegen würden. Etwas, das er nie geben würde, wenn nicht jetzt.

Tifflor zögerte. »Wie kann ich Euch umstimmen?«

Bostich schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. Aber sein sardonisches Lächeln hielt die stillschweigende Herausforderung, es zu versuchen.

Ja, er wollte Terras Kooperation – aber er glaubte offenbar nicht ernsthaft daran, dass er sie tatsächlich bekommen würde. Er erwartete von Terra vermutlich dasselbe, was er selbst früher immer getan hatte – Kooperation nur im schmalstmöglichen Ausmaß, und immer etwas in der Hinterhand, um den Bündnispartner zu übervorteilen. Er erwartete, dass Terra dem Galaktikum ein paar Brocken hinwerfen und dann weiter sein eigenes Süppchen kochen würde.

Nicht, dass er damit völlig unrecht hatte. Arkon war nicht der Erfinder des Schauens auf den eigenen Vorteil. Und Worte würden wohl nicht genügen, ihn zu überzeugen. Bostich würde keinen Vertrauensvorschuss geben.

Was konnte Tifflor tun?

Er verließ sich auf seinen Instinkt und traf eine Entscheidung.

»Ihr wisst von dem plophosischen Raumer, der bei Gorterze vernichtet wurde?«

»Ja«, antwortete Bostich verblüfft. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte er Tifflor, als versuche er auf diese Weise, den abrupten Themenwechsel zu ergründen.

»Wir wussten von der TRAITOR-Station.«

Bostich fuhr von seinem Sitz auf. Er tat einen impulsiven Schritt nach vorne. Dann blieb er stehen, das Gesicht zwischen Zorn und Unglauben erstarrt.

» _Was?_ «

»Es war ein Fehler«, erklärte Tifflor, ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Er war jetzt ganz ruhig. Zurück konnte er ohnehin nicht mehr.

Bostich war rot vor Zorn; seine Augen tränten. Die Empörung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Tifflor wusste, was er dachte: Wieder einmal hatten ihm die Terraner entscheidende Informationen vorenthalten!

Aber er stand still; er sagte kein Wort.

Er musste nur zu gut wissen, was genau Tifflor da eben getan hatte. Welche Vertrauensgeste er ihm geboten hatte.

Tifflor lächelte, obwohl ein Teil seiner selbst beinahe nervös die Hände ringen wollte. Wenn das die Vorbehalte nicht beiseite wischte ...

Wenn Bostich _das_ an die Öffentlichkeit dringen ließ, nahm Terras Ansehen noch schwereren Schaden.

Er hatte hoch gepokert; Bully hätte das nie gutgeheißen. Doch so viel es auch zu verlieren gab: Noch mehr gab es zu gewinnen.

Und Bostich _wollte_ Terras Kooperation. Darauf setzte Tifflor – darauf hatte er alles gesetzt.

Bostich wandte sich abrupt ab. Er wischte sich das salzige Sekret aus den Augen, trat an das Panoramahologramm und starrte hinaus auf die Sterne von Thantur-Lok.

Tifflor sagte kein Wort.

Schließlich, nach endlosen Augenblicken des Schweigens, wandte Bostich den Kopf. Er musterte Tifflor, beinahe so, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Die roten Augen schienen Tifflor durchdringen zu wollen.

»Ich höre«, sagte er schließlich. Mit einer ungeduldigen Geste winkte er Tifflor zu sich.

Der Terraner trat neben den Arkoniden. »Wir haben beide gehört, was ES uns zu sagen hatte«, begann er leise. »Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass wir längerfristig planen müssen. Wir müssen uns darauf einrichten, lange Zeit unter der Knute der Kolonne zu leben – und auf Dauer können wir das nur gemeinsam.«

Tifflor wusste, dass die wenigsten Terraner das in vollem Umfang begriffen. Doch er hatte einst die Herrschaft der Laren erlebt, und er wusste, wie es war, sich auf Jahre und Jahrzehnte hinaus mit einer eigentlich untragbaren Situation zu arrangieren, _langfristig_ zu denken, weil es _kurzfristig_ schlicht und einfach keine Hoffnung gab.

Bostichs Miene blieb skeptisch. »Tatsächlich.«

Tifflor lächelte schief. »Man hat ES vorgeworfen, es spiele Schach mit Menschenleben. Aber wir tun im Grunde nichts anderes – mit jeder Entscheidung, die wir treffen.« Er zögerte. »Spielen wir nicht gegen die eigenen Verbündeten.«

Bostich hob überrascht die Brauen.

»Wenn eine Superintelligenz schon für den schlimmsten Fall vorsorgt, sollten wir nicht weniger tun. Und dann brauchen wir einander mehr denn je.«

Bostich musterte ihn nachdenklich. »Schach?«, fragte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

Tifflor grinste. »Oder Garrabo, wenn Euch das lieber ist.«

Bostich nickte langsam. »Du meinst es ernst.« Es war keine Frage – nach Tifflors Geste musste Bostich sehr genau wissen, wie ernst es ihm war. Sein Blick blieb jedoch kalkulierend. Ein kurzes Zögern, offensichtlich um des rhetorischen Effekts willen. »Ich denke trotzdem«, meinte er dann beiläufig, »dass eine derartige Grundsatzentscheidung vom agierenden Regierungschef der LFT bestätigt werden sollte, nicht wahr? Persönlich.«

 _Verdammt._

Tifflor hatte es befürchtet; zu deutlich war Bostichs Skepsis gewesen. Tifflors eigenes Wort konnte hier nicht genügen, auch wenn Bostich bereit war, ihm zu vertrauen.

Außerdem – wann hätte Bostich je darauf verzichtet, Bull persönlich zu sich zu zitieren, wenn er die Macht dazu hatte? Neu war das nicht. Und dennoch ...

Bostichs lauernder Blick ließ ihn frösteln. Und plötzlich begriff er: Bostich nutzte nicht nur die Gelegenheit, dem alten Widersacher Bull eine Demütigung beizubringen – darum ging es ihm noch nicht einmal in erster Linie. Nein, es ging ihm darum, ob _Tifflor_ willens war, Bull in diese Lage zu bringen.

Und dann darum, ob Bull bereit war, sich von Tifflor in diese Lage bringen zu lassen. Denn wie Bostich selbst gesagt hatte: Es war nicht Tifflor, der in letzter Instanz über Terras Politik entschied.

Bostich wollte wissen, woran er war. Und es gab keinen eindeutigeren Test.

So wenig glücklich Tifflor darüber sein mochte – er konnte es dem Arkoniden nicht einmal übel nehmen.

Um den Handel komplett zu machen, würde Bostich selbst Terras Ruf verteidigen müssen. Das war geradezu unerhört. Bostichs Strategie war damit auf den Kopf gestellt: Wollte der Arkonide Terra auf seiner Seite haben, war er nun gezwungen, sich umgekehrt selbst auf Terras Seite zu stellen. Das war verdammt viel wert.

Auch das, was er Bully damit zumutete?

Tifflor zögerte nur eine Sekunde lang.

»Das wird sich machen lassen«, erklärte er ruhig, als sei nichts dabei. Als mache er damit kein beinahe unzumutbares Zugeständnis.

Bostichs Haltung entspannte sich beinahe unmerklich. Schließlich nickte auch er.

»Gut«, meinte er. »Ich bin einverstanden.« Und seinem Blick war anzusehen, dass er genau wusste, worauf er sich einließ. »Du hast mein Wort«, fügte er hinzu – und damit war es besiegelt. Davon würde er nicht zurücktreten.

Und endlich erlaubte Tifflor es sich, aufzuatmen. Er erinnerte sich daran, was Atlan einmal über seine eigene frühe Auseinandersetzung mit Perry Rhodan gesagt hatte: _Er gewann, weil er der bessere Verlierer war._

Er lächelte.

* * *

»Abgeschickt«, meldete der Funker. Und, ohne merkliche Pause: »Bestätigungssignal der Boje empfangen.«

Tifflor konnte es selbst in der holografischen Anzeige sehen: Es war geschehen. Die Nachricht an Reginald Bull war unterwegs – hochgradig verschlüsselt, zerhackt und gerafft, war sie unmittelbar nach Linearaustritt abgeschickt worden.

Verdammt. Was mutete er Bully da zu?

Denn Tifflor machte sich keine Illusionen, dass Bostich es Bull etwa leicht machen würde.

Nein, der Imperator würde seinen Sieg auskosten, da bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel. Er würde es genießen, den Terraner abermals als Bittsteller zu empfangen. Und er hatte bislang noch jedes Mal die Gelegenheit genutzt, den alten Feind bis aufs Blut zu reizen und zu demütigen, wenn er es sich irgend leisten konnte.

Tifflor schnitt eine Grimasse und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel.

Wie konnte er einem Mann vertrauen, der so etwas tat?

Selbst wenn man die alten Grausamkeiten Vergangenheit sein ließ – wie konnte er das hinnehmen, sich gar selbst mitschuldig daran machen? Es war unverzeihlich, und er wusste es.

Doch welche Wahl hatte er gehabt? Keine Einigung zu finden und sich im Galaktikum zum Außenseiter machen zu lassen? Bostich die Initiative zu überlassen? Damit hätten sie sich nur ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten.

Stattdessen konnten sie nun nicht nur den verlorenen Einfluss im Galaktikum zurückgewinnen, sondern erhielten zusätzlich Gelegenheit, Bostich genauer auf die Finger zu sehen. Mehr noch: Sie erhielten Bostichs Unterstützung für Terras bisherige Politik. Dieselbe Politik, gegen die Bostich bislang stets gestichelt und intrigiert hatte, würde er nun verteidigen.

Mochte Bostich bekommen, was er wollte – Terra durfte sich durchaus selbst als Sieger fühlen.

 _Die beste Art von Sieg._

Außerdem – wenn Tifflor ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er zugeben, dass Bostich für ihn mehr war als nur ein notwendiges Übel.

Aufbrausend und herrschsüchtig, wie er oft war – manipulativ und beiläufig grausam, wie er sein konnte: Nach Wanderer konnte Tifflor nicht mehr übersehen, dass der Arkonide trotz allem ein Mann war, den man achten musste.

Unter dem Einfluss von ES hatte Tifflor das gesehen, was der Imperator am wenigsten zeigen wollte: den Mann hinter der Fassade. Den _Menschen_ , der Zweifel pflegte und sein Handeln hinterfragte. Der einen Freund zu schätzen wusste, auch wenn er es sich nicht erlaubte, das nach außen hin zu zeigen. Der einer Superintelligenz Vertrauen schenkte, wo er Menschen nicht zu trauen wagte. Der sich nicht nur streng an den altarkonidischen Ehrenkodex hielt, sondern den Geist jener Regeln verinnerlicht hatte. Den Mann, der mit für ihn völlig ungewohnten Mitteln sein Bestes gab, damit die Milchstraße die Herrschaft der Kolonne mit so wenig Schaden wie möglich überstand.

Ja: Er hatte gelernt, Bostich zu schätzen. Dahinter konnte er nicht wieder zurück.

Und es würde mehr brauchen als die Demütigung eines Terraners, um das zu ändern – selbst wenn dieser Terraner Reginald Bull hieß.

Hatte Tifflor das Recht gehabt, eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen?

Für sich selbst, natürlich. Auch für Terra und die Liga nahm er es sich durchaus heraus. Aber für Bully?

Nicht für den Residenz-Minister für Liga-Verteidigung – für den _Freund_?

Tifflor starrte auf die holografische Anzeige, in der die Sendebestätigung noch immer aufleuchtete.

Getan war getan.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, als bei der zweiten Demonstration des Linearorters die Spannungen wieder allzu deutlich spürbar wurden und Victoria und Ertatz sich ein erneutes Wortgefecht lieferten, schien es Bostich plötzlich zu bunt zu werden. Er warf Tifflor einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und kündigte an, er werde am Ende der Konferenz zu gewissen Problemen Stellung nehmen.

Bis dahin solle man sich gefälligst benehmen.

Tifflor bemühte sich, sein Grinsen nicht sehen zu lassen.

Die Versammlung löste sich langsam auf, und die Anwesenden zogen sich in Richtung der Cafeteria oder ihrer Quartiere zurück. Tifflor blieb am Eingang zur Cafeteria stehen und warf einen Blick in die Runde, dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Es würde erst dann wirklich vorbei sein, wenn Bully ...

»Ungeduldig, Terraner?«

Tifflor drehte sich um. Bostich stand hinter ihm. Er grüßte.

Der Arkonide warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

»Spielst du Garrabo auch auf dem Brett, Terraner?«, murmelte er ihm zu.

Für einen Augenblick verschlug es Tifflor die Sprache. Dann grinste er breit.

»Ein wenig«, untertrieb er.

Ein anderer hätte eine solche Ouverte durchaus aus Kalkül machen können. Aber Bostich? Das war nicht sein Stil; sein Temperament gab das nicht her. Er, der selbst einem erklärten Freund gegenüber stets spröde und distanziert auftrat – zu jemandem, den er zu übervorteilen gedachte, würde er immer eine gewisse Distanz wahren.

Bostich betrachtete ihn mit einem überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck, als wisse er genau, was dem Terraner durch den Kopf ging. »Nun?«

Keine zehn Pferde würden ihn davon abhalten. »Ja.«


	10. Chapter 10

** Neuntes Kapitel **   
_24\. Mai 1347 NGZ_   
_(10. Prago des Tartor 21.459 da Ark)_

_Genug gegrübelt, Fran._

Sie stand vor der Tür von Reginald Bulls Büro in der Solaren Residenz, schon seit über einer Minute.

Zögern, wenn es um wichtige Entscheidungen ging, war nicht ihre Sache. Aber diesmal?

Gestern hatte sie nichts gesagt; sie hatte erst sichergehen wollen. Kein Grund, die Pferde scheu zu machen, wenn es vielleicht doch nur Fehlalarm war. Kein Grund, dass Bull sich dieselben unnützen Gedanken machte wie sie. Er hatte bereits genug Sorgen – mit einem _vielleicht, möglicherweise_ musste er sich nicht herumplagen.

Nicht, wenn sie das übernehmen konnte.

Heute hatte sie Gewissheit. Und obwohl ein Teil von ihr es für das Richtige hielt, brachte sie es nicht über sich, die Entscheidung auf sich zu nehmen und ihn im Dunkeln zu lassen.

Er musste es wissen.

Nicht, dass sie sich sicher war, dass es etwas zu besagen hatte – oder _was_ es zu besagen hatte –, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände ...

Fran schüttelte die Gedanken ab und betätigte endlich den Türmelder.

Die Tür öffnete sich.

»Hallo, Schatz«, wollte sie in Richtung des Schreibtischs grüßen, doch Bull saß nicht dort.

Der Gruß blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie Bulls Haltung sah. Er stand am Fenster und starrte hinaus auf den Goshun-See – und seine Schultern waren so verspannt, dass sie allein vom Hinsehen Sympathieschmerzen bekam.

Mit ein paar Schritten war sie neben ihm. »Bully?«

Beinahe wäre sie zurückgeschreckt vor dem grimmigen Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. »Dieser gottverdammte Mistkerl«, stieß er hervor.

Oh nein.

Solchen Hass konnte nur einer hervorrufen. Was war auf der Konferenz geschehen?

Bevor sie fragen konnte, schob Bull sie unsanft in Richtung des aktiven Holokubus.

 _Schon wieder eine Hiobsbotschaft._ Langsam wurde das zur Gewohnheit. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Anzeige – reiner Text, aus Sicherheitsgründen. Den angezeigten Metadaten zufolge handelte es sich um eine Botschaft von Tifflor.

Fran überflog die Meldung.

Und spürte, wie sich ihre eigenen Muskeln ganz ähnlich verspannten wie diejenigen ihres Mannes.

Bostich, ja. Aber schlimmer noch: Nicht nur Bostich.

 _Tifflor._

Ausgerechnet Tiff fiel ihnen auf diese Weise in den Rücken.

Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass sie die Bombe jetzt auf keinen Fall platzen lassen durfte.

Sie atmete tief durch und drehte sich langsam zu Bull um, während sie überlegte, ob sie schnell genug war, um einem Ewigen Krieger das Genick zu brechen.

Für einen kräftigen linken Haken würde es bestimmt reichen, egal, wie gut Tiffs Reflexe waren. Jedenfalls hatte sie das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite.

 _Soll ich ihn mal in die Mangel nehmen?_ , wollte sie Bull vorschlagen.

Was stattdessen aus ihrem Mund kam, war: »Ich bin schwanger.«

* * *

Schweigend saßen sie in den bequemen Kontursesseln der Sitzecke. Fran spielte nervös mit einem ihrer Ringe, drehte ihn mit dem Daumen am Finger herum. Bull starrte finster ins Leere.

Seine Rechte war fest um ihre andere Hand geschlossen.

Ein paarmal öffnete er den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen; dann schloss er ihn wieder.

»Ein Mädchen?«, fragte er schließlich. Seine Stimme klang brüchig.

Fran wusste genau, woran er dachte: Die Vision von ES, die er vor fast einem Jahr auf dem Weg ins Stardust-System erlebt hatte.

Eine Zukunftsvision: der Untergang des Solsystems unter dem Feuer der Terminalen Kolonne.

Eine Zukunft, in der Fran tot war.

Eine Zukunft, in der sie eine gemeinsame Tochter hatten.

»Ja«, gab sie zu. »Ein Mädchen.«

Impulsiv zog Bull sie herüber auf seinen Schoß, umschlang sie eng.

 _Ihre Schwangerschaft: ein Vorzeichen des Weltuntergangs?_

Fran schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

»Es muss nichts heißen«, sagte sie leise. Aber sie hielt ihn ebenso fest wie er sie.

»Warum zum Teufel haben wir es bloß dazu kommen lassen?«, brach es plötzlich aus ihm hervor. »Wir wussten doch ...«

Ja, sie hatten es gewusst.

Es gab Möglichkeiten, einen Menschen vorübergehend zeugungsunfähig zu machen – aber sie hatten keines dieser Mittel gewählt. Bull hatte sich geweigert, die Vision ernst zu nehmen; sie hatten beide nie ernsthaft daran gedacht, diese Zeitlinie auf so simple Weise zu verhindern.

Sie hatten das Schicksal herausgefordert. Sie hatten mit dem Feuer gespielt.

»Und jetzt haben wir den Salat«, murmelte Fran vor sich hin und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Sie sah ihrem Mann in die wässrigblauen Augen, in denen die Angst stand.

Angst um sie, um Terra, um die Zukunft.

Noch immer konnten sie verhindern, dass Bulls Vision eintrat. Nicht Frans Tod; nicht die Vernichtung Terras – aber die Geburt des Kindes.

Sie wussten es beide.

»Wenn ich glauben würde, dass du darauf eingehst, würde ich dich irgendwo ganz weit weg am anderen Ende der Galaxis in Sicherheit bringen«, sagte Bull heiser und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen. »Oder in Charon vielleicht.«

»Du hattest ja Recht«, gab sie zurück. »Wir können unser Leben nicht von dieser Vision bestimmen lassen. Außerdem ...« Sie zögerte. Jetzt Bostichs Namen zu erwähnen, war vielleicht nicht das Beste. Eins nach dem anderen ...

Er sah sie scharfsinnig an und grinste humorlos. »Hör auf, die Leibwächterin zu spielen.«

Sie schnaubte, ließ es aber zu, dass er sie enger an sich zog.

»Bostichs Vision«, sagte er leise. »Darauf wolltest du hinaus, nicht wahr? Sie war nicht identisch mit meiner.«

Auch der arkonidische Imperator hatte von der Superintelligenz eine Vision erhalten. In der seinigen war es unter anderem um die Zerstörung Arkons gegangen.

»Das war keine wörtliche Vorhersage«, fuhr Bull fort, »sondern nur eine von vielen Möglichkeiten. Ganz gleich, was wir tun, so einfach ist es bestimmt nicht. Es kommt, wie es kommt – mit ES oder ohne ES.«

Manchmal vergaß sie, dass er dreitausend Jahre älter war. Er mochte emotionaler veranlagt sein als sie, er mochte poltern und grollen und brüten – am Ende hatte er doch trotz allem sein Gleichgewicht, war er doch besser darin, mit den Tiefschlägen des Lebens umzugehen.

Impulsiv küsste sie ihn auf die Lippen.

»Was würdest du tun?«, fragte er schließlich. »Wenn es keine dämlichen Visionen gäbe. Wenn sich dieser Mistkerl von Superintelligenz nicht eingemischt hätte.«

Sie ließ ein schluchzendes Lachen heraus. »Weiß ich nicht«, gab sie zu. »Nicht die geringste Ahnung. Du?«

Eine komplizierte Grimasse lief über sein Gesicht. Er strich ihr mit der Hand über den noch völlig flachen Bauch, sanft, zärtlich.

Das war Antwort genug.

»Wir müssen es nicht heute entscheiden«, flüsterte sie.

Er nickte ihr zu, ein wenig wacklig. Dann schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war er völlig ruhig. »Aber etwas anderes müssen wir entscheiden«, sagte er mit einer Gelassenheit, die sie verblüffte. »Und das hat keine Zeit.«

 _Bostich._

Sie schluckte. »Nicht wir. Du.«

Nicht, dass sie ihn gern darauf verwies, dass er mit dieser Entscheidung allein war. Doch das konnte ihm niemand abnehmen.

Jetzt nicht mehr.

 _Verdammt nochmal, Tiff._

»Als hätte er mir eine Wahl gelassen.« Äußerlich war er völlig ruhig. Doch in seinen Augen flackerte kalte Wut. »Was soll ich schon tun? Ihm in den Rücken fallen?«

»So wie er dir?«, antwortete Fran scharf.

Er schnitt eine Grimasse, sagte aber nichts.

Tiff war viel weiter gegangen, als Bull je gutgeheißen hätte. Was, zugegebenermaßen, genau der Grund war, warum sie Bull ermutigt hatte, die Entscheidung Tiff zu überlassen.

Sie hatte auf eine Übereinkunft gehofft; Tiff hatte offenbar genau das erreicht.

Aber damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet: Bostich hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, Bull wieder einmal als Bittsteller zu sich zu zitieren.

Und Tiff hatte mitgespielt.

Ihr wurde übel. Wie konnte Tiff von Bull erwarten, das einfach so hinzunehmen?

»Ich könnte ihn erwürgen«, schimpfte Fran.

»Würde auch nichts mehr helfen«, antwortete Bull trocken. »Außerdem ...«

»Außerdem?«

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. »Du bist schwanger.«

Mit allem, was das bedeutete.

Konnte eine engere Zusammenarbeit mit dem Galaktikum das Desaster aus Bulls Vision verhindern? Wohl kaum. Es war fraglich, ob das Galaktikum irgendetwas gegen TRAITOR bewirkte.

Aber ein Zerwürfnis würde ihnen in jedem Fall schaden. Und dazu musste es kommen, wenn Bull sich jetzt weigerte, Tiffs Abmachung mit Bostich einzuhalten.

Nicht zuletzt: Wenn Terra zuviel für sich behielt und dann am Ende doch fiel – was würde mit Terra verloren gehen?

»Wenn man Weltuntergangsvisionen hat und sie plötzlich ernst nehmen muss«, erklärte Bull und tätschelte ihr den Bauch, »greift man zu jeden Strohhalm.«

»Auch wenn ...?«

»Auch wenn der Strohhalm Bostich heißt«, bestätigte er grimmig.


	11. Chapter 11

** Zehntes Kapitel **   
_11\. Prago des Tartor 21.459 da Ark_   
_(25. Mai 1347 NGZ)_

Frans Haut kribbelte, als sie hinter dem Arbtan her durch die stählernen Gänge der JIMMERIN liefen. Es gab nichts zu sehen – sie waren abgeschottet vom normalen Betrieb des Schiffs ebenso wie von der Konferenz. Niemand wusste, dass sie hier waren.

Sie hatten wie zuvor auch Tifflor das Solsystem über MOTRANS-1 verlassen und dann wie vorher abgemacht ein Rendezvous mit dem Konferenzschiff durchgeführt. Bostich musste dafür die Flugroute deutlich geändert haben. Nun verbargen die beiden Schiffe sich in der Korona eines weißen Zwergsterns.

Und Bull war, nur mit Fran an seiner Seite, an Bord gekommen. Er hatte sich damit Bostich quasi ausgeliefert.

Das hatte Tifflor von ihm verlangt.

Fran kochte.

Natürlich musste man heute nicht mehr befürchten, dass der Arkonide Bull etwas antun würde. Und es war auch keineswegs das erste Mal, dass Bull allein bei Bostich vorstellig wurde.

Dennoch: Die symbolische Geste allein ...

Bull stiefelte mit finsterer Miene neben ihr durch die leergeräumten Gänge und blickte weder links noch rechts.

Er hatte kein Wort gesagt, seit sie an Bord gekommen waren; nicht bei ihrer Ankunft im Transmitterraum, wo ein Offizier sie steif, aber nicht unhöflich begrüßt hatte. Nicht dann, als man ihnen Bostichs ach so gnädige Bewilligung einer Audienz mitgeteilt wurde; nicht, als man ihnen erklärte, dass sie fast eineinhalb Stunden – pardon, _eine Tonta_ – darauf zu warten hatten. Nicht, als ein Soldat angekündigt hatte, er würde sie jetzt zu Tifflor führen.

Bull hatte das Sprechen ihr überlassen.

Schließlich erreichten sie ein Schott, das sich unverzüglich für sie öffnete: Tiffs Quartier.

Der Arbtan zog sich zurück, während sie eintraten und Fran kurz routinemäßig die Räumlichkeiten scannte: Keine feststellbaren Abhörgeräte.

Immerhin.

Tifflor erhob sich von einer Sitzecke in der großzügigen Suite und lächelte schief. Ein sehr zögerliches Lächeln. Auch er sagte nichts.

Eine ganze Weile sahen sich die beiden Unsterblichen an; keiner schien gewillt, das Schweigen zu brechen.

Es reichte.

Fran fackelte nicht lange. Sie trat ein paar Schritte nach vorn und schlug Tifflor mit der Faust ins Gesicht, dass er zurückstolperte und reflexhaft die Arme hob.

Ein überraschter Ausruf Bulls: »Fran!«

Tifflor blinzelte und wischte sich Blut von der Lippe.

Fran öffnete langsam die schmerzende Linke, ballte sie dann wieder zusammen.

Na also. Treffer gelandet.

 _Recht geschehen_ , dachte sie voller Genugtuung. Und sie wusste, dass ihr das Gefühl ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

»Fran!«

Sie ignorierte Bulls erneuten Zuruf, schüttelte seine Hand ab, die ihren Bizeps umfasste und sie zurückziehen wollte. Finster sah sie Tifflor ins Gesicht.

Am liebsten hätte sie noch einmal zugeschlagen. Nicht, dass sie noch einmal einen Treffer bei dem Ewigen Krieger hätte landen können – einmal war Glück genug gewesen.

Nein, nicht Glück. Und auch nicht Geschick – was betrog sie sich selbst? Sie hatte das Aufblitzen in seinen Augen gesehen.

Nein, sie war nicht schnell genug gewesen: Er hatte ihren Angriff rechtzeitig bemerkt und darauf verzichtet, den Schlag abzublocken.

Ihre Frustration und Enttäuschung über das, was er Bull zumutete, konnte das nicht abmildern; ihre Wut allerdings flaute ab.

»Verdammt, Tiff«, stieß sie hervor.

Er richtete sich auf. »Schön, das hatte ich verdient«, sagte er schleppend. »Ich kann es dir nicht verdenken. Schlag ruhig noch einmal zu, wenn du meinst, dass das hilft.«

Schon hatte sie die geballte Faust gehoben.

»Fran, verdammt nochmal!«

Diesmal ließ sie es zu, dass Bull ihren Arm zurückzog und sie festhielt. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Tifflor sah sie müde an. »Es tut mir Leid«, sagte er leise.

Natürlich: Tiff wusste recht gut, was er Bull da zugemutet hatte.

Er musste Gründe dafür haben. Gute Gründe. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass es unverzeihlich war.

Und es änderte nichts daran, dass sie mitschuldig war daran, dass Bull abermals einen Canossagang zu Bostich antreten musste: Schließlich war sie es gewesen, die ihn überzeugt hatte, Tiff die entsprechenden Vollmachten zu geben.

Sie hatte gehofft, Bull damit zu _helfen_. Es ihm zu ersparen, selbst eine Entscheidung zu treffen, mit der er so oder so nie völlig im Reinen sein würde.

 _Nach hinten losgegangen, Fran, gründlich nach hinten losgegangen._

»Entschuldige«, sagte Bull an ihrer Schulter vorbei zu Tiff. Seine Stimme klang gepresst.

Tifflor lächelte schief, zuckte mit der Achsel und berührte mit der Hand die geschwollene Lippe.

»Nicht, dass du es nicht verdient hättest«, fuhr Bull grob fort.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich losgemacht und Tiff doch noch eine verpasst.

Und umso besser, wenn er diesmal zurückschlug. Er hatte es verdient? Sie auch.

Sie auch.

Leise murmelte Bull in ihr Ohr: »Ich bin zwar kleiner als du, aber noch lange kein zartes Pflänzchen, das man vor den Realitäten der Politik beschützen muss.«

Sie zuckte zusammen.

Bull ließ sie los; sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

Er grinste sie humorlos an. »Genug, ja? Und jetzt« – er wandte sich wieder an Tiff – »erklärst du mir gefälligst, was genau du hier angerichtet hast.«

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Tifflor sie über alles aufs Laufende gebracht, was in der knappen Raffernachricht gefehlt hatte. Die Stimmung auf der Konferenz; Bostichs Überzeugung und seine Entschlossenheit, eine Entscheidung zu erzwingen; Tifflors Weigerung, die Sache verloren zu geben; die Ungeheuerlichkeit des Zugeständnisses, zu dem er den Arkoniden bewegt hatte ...

Fran biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie verstand ihn.

Aber das machte es um kein Stück besser, was er von Bull verlangt hatte. Und Tiff wusste das selbst nur zu gut.

Die beiden Unsterblichen kannten sich zu lange und zu genau, als dass sie ihre Zusammenarbeit davon ernsthaft hätten beeinträchtigen lassen. Aber die Spannung zwischen ihnen war spürbar.

 _Genug, um eine ganze Kleinstadt mit Strom zu versorgen_ , dachte Fran zynisch.

Am Ende von Tiffs Erklärungen starrte Bull ihn fassungslos an. »Du bist verrückt.«

Tifflor grinste nur humorlos.

»Nein, wirklich, du bist übergeschnappt. _Er_ will unser Image vor dem Galaktikum aufpolieren? Erst verteilt er Spitzen und macht Stimmung gegen uns, und dann will er uns plötzlich _verteidigen?_ « Bull spuckte das Wort abfällig aus. »Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er irgendetwas von dem zurücknimmt, was er gesagt hat.«

Oh ja, Bull hatte recht genau verstanden, wozu Tiff den Arkoniden überredet hatte! Das Poltern war nur seine Art, damit umzugehen.

Tifflor biss sich auf die Unterlippe. »Das muss er auch nicht.« Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand. »Er hat sich ziemlich viel Mühe gegeben, seine Spitzen so zu verteilen, dass er nichts offiziell zurücknehmen _muss_. Sonst hätte ich ihn auch nie dazu überreden können.«

Bull kniff die Augen zusammen und beugte sich vor. »Wie zum Henker hast du das eigentlich angestellt?«

Tifflor sah zur Seite. »Willst du das wirklich so genau wissen?«

Bull schnaubte. In seinen Augen funkelte es, doch schließlich ließ er sich mit einem Seufzer zurück in den Sessel sinken und winkte ab. »Eigentlich will ich nur eins wissen. Hat er wirklich sein Wort gegeben, das zu tun? Ohne wenn und aber?«

»Hat er«, sagte Tifflor nur. Aber seine Augen leuchteten selbstsicher.

Denn sein Wort würde Bostich nie brechen.

Bull schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. »Arkonidischer Ehrbegriff, blablabla. So weit, so gut. Aber das hält ihn nicht davon ab, uns übers Ohr zu hauen!« Das hatte der Arkonide in der Tat bereits mehrfach getan: den Buchstaben seines Wortes gehalten, aber Terra durch die Formulierung dennoch über den Tisch gezogen. »Keine Zweideutigkeiten? Ganz sicher?«

»Ganz sicher«, bestätigte Tifflor ruhig. »Denkst du ernsthaft, ich wäre auf diesen Handel eingegangen, wenn ich irgendwelche Zweifel dabei hätte?« Er sah Bull herausfordernd an. Unausgesprochen stand es im Raum: _Denkst du ernsthaft, ich würde dir das hier sonst zumuten?_

Eine Weile schwiegen sie alle drei.

»Er _will_ unsere Kooperation«, erklärte Tifflor weiter. »Verstehst du, Bully? Er _will_ die Zusammenarbeit. Er glaubt fest daran, dass das unsere beste Chance gegen TRAITOR ist. Und nachdem wir jetzt eine Einigung haben, würde er sich nur selbst schaden, wenn er uns unterminiert.«

»Logisch«, warf Fran ein. Sie hatte sich bisher zurückgehalten; jetzt sah sie Tifflor herausfordernd an. »Aber das ist Bostich. Er ist nicht gerade der Kühlste, wenn es um solche Dinge geht. Er ist jähzornig, aufbrausend und _stolz_ – viel zu stolz, um zurückzustecken, selbst wenn es ihm nützen würde.«

Tifflor lächelte verschmitzt. »Ich weiß schon: Das Eingestehen von Fehlern ist von jeher einer der Punkte, wo sich der arkonidische Stolz mit dem arkonidischen Pragmatismus ins Gehege kommt. Aber ein so guter Schauspieler ist er nicht.«

Fran schnaubte. Wo Tiff Recht hatte, hatte er Recht.

»Wie gesagt«, fuhr Tifflor fort, »er muss keinen offiziellen Rückzieher machen. Und solange man ihm nicht zu nahe tritt, kann er verdammt kalt kalkulieren.«

Bull nickte nachdenklich. So sehr er den Arkoniden hasste, das war nichts als die Wahrheit.

Tifflor schüttelte den Kopf. »Er ist ein Schlitzohr, freilich – aber er ist nicht dumm. Und wenn er sich einmal zu etwas entschlossen hat, zieht er es auch durch.« Er grinste; dann wurde er übergangslos ernst. »Ich denke, ihr wisst, wo wir jetzt wären, wenn wir keine Einigung gefunden hätten. Das wäre einfacher gewesen, sicher – aber hättet ihr das wirklich gewollt?«

Den Einfluss zu verlieren? Zum Außenseiter im Galaktikum zu werden? Bostich die alleinige Initiative im Galaktikum zu überlassen?

Dem zunehmenden Missmut der anderen galaktischen Völker, selbst derjenigen, die sonst Terra nahestanden, nicht gegensteuern zu können?

»Sei nicht albern«, knurrte Bull. Dann seufzte er. »Volle Kooperation? Na gut. Versuchen wir es damit. Abgesehen davon – er will mein Wort, dass wir uns an die Abmachung halten, ja? Das ist alles?«

»Und einen permanenten Vertreter im Galaktikum«, fügte Fran hinzu.

Tifflor nickte bestätigend.

Bull winkte ab. »Kann er haben, das tut uns nicht weh.«

Fran verzog die Lippen. »Meinst du? Was er verlangt, ist doch nicht ein Liga-Vertreter im Sinne eines Diplomaten. Er will einen von uns, der _für ihn_ arbeitet.«

Tifflor rollte mit den Augen. »Natürlich will er das.«

Bull grinste. »Und was er kriegt, ist jemand, der ihm auf die Finger sieht. Nicht wahr?«

Tifflor erwiderte das Grinsen. »Ich habe gerade nichts besseres zu tun. Nenn mich Kindermädchen.«

Bull lachte auf. Es tat Fran gut, das zu sehen.

»Du willst das selbst machen«, stellte sie fest.

Tifflor nickte. »Es dürfte interessant werden, längerfristig mit Bostich zusammenzuarbeiten. Aber ich habe ihn zu seiner schlimmsten Zeit erlebt; er kann mir keine Sorgen machen. Ich weiß schon, worauf ich mich einlasse.«

»Und wir dürfen uns dann überraschen lassen, auf welchen seltsamen Handel du als nächstes eingehst?« Frans Augen blitzten aggressiv.

Tifflor fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. »Nur, was sein muss. Meinst du, ich habe das gern gemacht?«

Sie verzog die Lippen. _Notwendigkeit_. Verdammte Zweckethik. »Jetzt redest du schon wie ein Arkonide.«

Er lächelte. »Vergiss nicht: Der Vorsitzende des Galaktikums hat nur soviel Macht, wie die anderen Völker ihm zugestehen.«

Fran nickte, widerwillig. Bostich konnte nur so weit gehen, wie sie ihn ließen. »Fein. Einer muss es ja machen.«

Auch Bull nickte sein Einverständnis.

»Früher oder später tut er etwas, das wir nicht gutheißen können«, grummelte er laut. »Oder jemand anders. Dann fällt das ganze Kartenhaus ohnehin zusammen.«

Damit hatte er Recht. Nicht wahr?

Insbesondere mit den von terranischer Mentalität geprägten Völkern würde er früher oder später zwangsläufig in Konflikt kommen, daran zumindest bestand kein Zweifel. Fran konnte sehen, dass auch Tifflor das bewusst war.

Aber hieß das, dass man es gar nicht erst versuchen sollte? Nein.

Darin waren sie sich alle einig: Nein.

Einen langen Augenblick sahen sich Tifflor und Bull an. Schließlich nickten sie sich zu.

»Fein«, sagte Bull.

Es war offensichtlich, dass keinem von beiden völlig wohl bei der Sache war. Aber sie verstanden sich.

Tifflor seufzte. »Kaffee?«, fragte er und tippte die Servotafel an. »Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde.«

* * *

Fran lief an der Wand auf und ab wie ein gefangener Tiger.

Vor einigen Minuten war Bull von zwei Arbtanen der arkonidischen Flotte zu seiner »Audienz« bei Bostich abgeholt worden. Es fiel ihr schwer, zurückzubleiben, gerade dann, wenn er sie am meisten gebraucht hätte.

Aber hiervor konnte sie ihn nicht beschützen; das musste er allein durchstehen.

Tifflor saß schweigend in seinem Sessel. Er musste auch unruhig sein, aber Fran konnte ihm nichts ansehen.

Vielleicht hatte er sich mit seinen Upanishad-Fähigkeiten Ruhe verschafft.

Für Fran, die ausgebildete TLD-Agentin war, mehrere galaktische Kampfsportarten beherrschte und auch deren Philosophie studiert hatte, war die Kriegerkunst aus der Mächtigkeitsballung ESTARTU dennoch beinahe so etwas wie Magie. Es erschien nicht realistisch, dass ein Ewiger Krieger – ein voll ausgebildeter Upanishad-Schüler – in der Lage sein sollte, selbst mit einem Haluter fertigzuwerden. Und dennoch ...

Warum dachte sie über so etwas ausgerechnet jetzt nach?

Sie atmete tief durch und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

Plötzlich leuchtete das Servodisplay des Tisches auf. Fran und Tiff beugten sich gleichzeitig vor, um die Anzeige zu sehen: Der Servo, noch immer auf reinen Tastbetrieb gestellt, bat um Erlaubnis, ein Hologramm darstellen zu dürfen.

Tifflor warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu; dann gab er die Erlaubnis.

Über dem Tisch aktivierte sich ein Hologlobus.

Tiff zuckte zusammen, und Fran erstarrte.

Zu sehen war ein größerer Raum oder Saal – Einzelheiten waren nicht zu erkennen – und darin Bostich, der in seiner blütenweißen Uniform aufrecht auf einem thronähnlichen Sessel saß. Hinter ihm waren Gardisten in Stellung. Eine eingeblendete Zeitangabe bestätigte, dass es sich um eine direkte Übertragung handelte.

»Ich erwürge ihn«, knirschte Fran.

Der Arkonide führte ihnen vor, was er mit Bull anstellte. Er wollte sie an Bulls Demütigung teilhaben lassen. Er kostete sie aus.

Tifflor kniff die Lippen zusammen. »Wir können abschalten«, schlug er vor.

Einen Augenblick lang zog Fran das ernsthaft in Betracht.

Aber Bull würde bestimmt nicht darüber reden, was dort vorfallen würde. Es war besser, wenn sie es wusste.

Und sie schuldete es ihm, mit anzusehen, was sie mit angerichtet hatte.

 _Tifflor_ schuldete es ihm.

»Nein«, entschied sie.

Und Tifflor lächelte ihr zu, als wisse er genau, was sie denke.

Vielleicht wusste er das auch; vielleicht dachte er dasselbe.

»Bist du dir immer noch sicher, dass er es mit der Kooperation ernst meint?«, fragte sie bitter.

»Ja.« Kein Zögern; er musste sich wirklich sicher sein. Dann verzog er das Gesicht. »Niemand hat gesagt, er sei plötzlich ein guter Mensch geworden.«

Und die Feindschaft zwischen Bull und Bostich war persönlich – auch eine Versöhnung zwischen Terra und Arkon würde daran nichts ändern. Fran wusste das nur zu gut.

In dem Hologramm kam die Szene in Bewegung. Das Schott öffnete sich, und Bully trat ein, eskortiert von zwei arkonidischen Soldaten.

Einige Meter vor dem Thron des Imperators blieb er stehen, während jemand, den man nicht sehen konnte, verkündete, Seine Erhabenheit Bostich I., Herrscher über Arkon und die Welten der Öden Insel und so weiter und so fort, gewähre gnädig eine Audienz.

Bulls Gesicht war starr; er zeigte keine Regung, während die Titel des Imperators heruntergebetet wurden.

Tifflor hatte ihnen berichtet, dass sich der Imperator ihm gegenüber beinahe formlos gegeben hatte; es überraschte Fran kein bisschen, dass für Bull anderes galt.

Schließlich nahm der Sermon ein Ende.

»Bull«, sagte der Imperator nur.

Und Fran wusste nur zu gut, was es Bull kostete, dem Arkoniden ruhig entgegenzusehen und lediglich zu antworten: »Bostich.«

Bostich neigte huldvoll das Haupt, als habe er eine demütige Begrüßung empfangen, nicht ein einziges, kühles Wort. »Du darfst sprechen.«

Fran ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Bull begann, in wohlgesetzten Worten zu versichern, dass Terra selbstverständlich an guter Zusammenarbeit interessiert sei, seine Mitgliedschaft im Neuen Galaktikum ernst nehme und so weiter.

 _Blabla_ , dachte Fran zynisch.

Was er Bostich zu sagen hatte, hatte Bull sich natürlich längst zurechtgelegt – teils bevor sie hierhergekommen waren, teils nach Tifflors Erklärungen. Viel Zeit hatte er nicht gehabt, das Vorbereitete an die genauen Gegebenheiten anzupassen, aber er konnte auf genügend Erfahrung zurückgreifen, dass es ihm nicht schwer gefallen war.

Plötzlich unterbrach Bostich Bulls Rede. »Genug«, sagte er unwirsch und lehnte sich zurück. »Erspar mir die Floskeln. Wir wissen doch beide, warum du hier bist!«

Fran zuckte zusammen. Bostich durchbrach das Protokoll! Er, der immer so großen Wert auf den Austausch von Floskeln gelegt hatte und es jedes Mal, wenn er am längeren Hebel saß, ausgekostet hatte, die Geduld des Terraners damit strapazieren zu können – ausgerechnet er wollte plötzlich schnell zur Sache kommen?

Tifflor war ebenso überrascht wie sie selbst; das konnte sie sehen.

»Wie du meinst«, sagte Bull ruhig, als wäre ihm nicht gerade sein komplettes Konzept über den Haufen geworfen worden.

»Du bist hier, um mir Terras Wort zu geben, dass ihr in Zukunft eure isolationistische Politik aufgeben und in vollem Sinne Mitglied des Neuen Galaktikums sein werdet.« Bostichs Stimme klang süffisant. Er konnte es nicht lassen, auf diesem Thema herumzuhacken – er musste wissen, dass er damit Terra an einem wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

»Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass Julian Tifflors Wort gilt«, gab Bull kalt zurück. »Wenn wir auf Floskeln verzichten wollen, ist das die Quintessenz.« Herausfordernd sah er Bostich an.

Bostich lächelte fein. »Ist das nicht dasselbe?«, fragte er mit einer gelangweilten Geste.

Bull ließ sich nicht provozieren. »Wenn du meinst«, meinte er nur.

Für einen Augenblick musterte Bostich ihn prüfend. Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne seines Throns. Dann beugte er sich vor. »Ich verliere die Lust an diesem Spiel«, erklärte er gelangweilt.

Fran keuchte auf. _Was?_

Im Hologlobus konnte sie sehen, dass Bull verblüfft blinzelte.

»Ich habe dein Wort, dass das, was Julian Tifflor im Namen der Liga zugesichert hat, eingehalten wird?«

Bull zögerte einen Augenblick, überrumpelt; dann gab er sein Wort und versicherte, dass die Abmachung galt.

Er kam jedoch nicht einmal dazu, seinen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen.

»Dann sind wir uns einig«, unterbrach Bostich ihn mit lässiger Geste. »Du kannst gehen.«

Bull schien wie betäubt. Kein Wunder: Einfach durchgewinkt und hinauskomplimentiert! Was zum Teufel war in Bostich gefahren?

Der Arkonide hatte sich offenbar einen Spaß daraus gemacht, alle Erwartungen und Präzedenzfälle Lügen zu strafen. Wenn er Bull aus dem Konzept bringen wollte, dann war ihm das jedenfalls gelungen.

Das belustigte Funkeln in Bostichs Augen entging Fran nicht.

 _Verdammt_ , dachte sie. _Er hat ihn eiskalt erwischt. Und er weiß es!_

Bull benötigte eine Sekunde, um sich zu fangen. Dann machte er auf der Ferse kehrt und verließ den Raum.

Im Holo war für einen Augenblick Bulls Gesicht in Großaufnahme zu sehen. Und man musste ihn nicht so gut kennen wie Fran, um den Hass in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Sie warf Tifflor einen wütenden Blick zu; er sah unbehaglich drein, sagte aber nichts.

Bostich hatte abermals seine moralische Überlegenheit ausgespielt und dann mit geradezu terranischer Direktheit die Sache durchgezogen. Keine Frage: Gerade weil der Arkonide darauf verzichtet hatte, ihn auf die übliche Art und Weise vorzuführen, hasste Bull ihn nur umso mehr. Denn Bostich in irgendeiner Sache Recht geben zu müssen, war eine weitaus größere Demütigung als alles andere, das sich der Imperator hätte einfallen lassen können.

Fran kochte.

Dabei wusste sie genau, dass das hier noch das Mindeste von dem war, das Bostich Bull angetan hatte. Aber sie konnte es ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er es tatsächlich abermals geschafft hatte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Und Tiff nicht, dass er Bull in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Sich selbst nicht, dass sie trotz allem immer noch genauso gehandelt hätte.

 _Verdammt._


	12. Chapter 12

** Elftes Kapitel **   
_12\. Prago des Tartor 21.459 da Ark_   
_(26. Mai 1347 NGZ)_

Tifflor lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und blickte ruhig in die Runde des Auditoriums. Eben war Bostich auf das Podest des Rednerpults getreten, um seine Abschlussrede zu halten: Die Konferenz neigte sich ihrem Ende zu.

Bull und Fran hatten sich entschieden, über Nacht an Bord zu bleiben, um diese Abschlusssitzung zu beobachten. Sie verfolgten die Rede per Holo von ihrem Quartier aus, denn jetzt hatte Bostich einzuhalten, was er versprochen hatte.

Tifflor war nicht ernsthaft nervös. Doch ein wenig mulmig war ihm schon. Er erlaubte sich eine leichte Meditation, um äußerlich völlig kühl zu bleiben. _Char'gonchar ..._

Zweifel? Aber nein. Das war es nicht: Auf Bostichs Wort war Verlass. Selbst wenn man sonst nichts Gutes von ihm glauben konnte, _daran_ hatte nie ein Zweifel bestanden. Der Stolz des Arkoniden ließ gar nichts anderes zu: Er könnte sich selbst nicht mehr achten, wenn er sein Wort bräche.

Er würde also tun, was er versprochen hatte.

Und dennoch war Tifflor mulmig. Denn das hier war erst der Anfang.

Worauf hatte er sich hier wirklich eingelassen? Welche Macht hatte er in Bostichs Hände gelegt, und wie würde der Imperator sie nutzen? Welche Aufgabe hatte er sich selbst auferlegt, indem er sich an Bostichs Seite stellte – mit der expliziten Absicht, dem Arkoniden auf die Finger zu sehen?

Tifflor rief sich zur Ordnung. _Eins nach dem anderen._

Der Arkonide stand aufrecht da und sah den Anwesenden mit undurchschaubarem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Schließlich begann er zu sprechen. Er bedankte sich bei den Anwesenden für ihr Kommen, lobte die konstruktive Zusammenarbeit der Galaktiker, pries noch einmal die Stimmung der gegenseitigen Unterstützung im Galaktikum und schwor die Anwesenden auf engen Zusammenhalt gegen die Terminale Kolonne ein.

Mit keinem Wort kam er auf den eigentlichen Zweck der Konferenz oder die angekündigte Stellungnahme zu sprechen.

Erst als die ersten Teilnehmer unruhig zu werden begannen, ließ er schließlich die Floskeln sein. Er lächelte; es war ein gefährliches Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Dann stützte er sich mit den Armen auf das Rednerpult und beugte sich vor. »Bevor wir dieses Treffen beenden, wird es Zeit, ein Problem aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ihr wisst, wovon ich spreche!«

Die Spannung war spürbar.

Nur Tifflor saß entspannt zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel.

»Wir haben darüber zu sprechen«, sagte Bostich ruhig, »was das Neue Galaktikum in Zukunft sein wird und wer daran teil hat. Denn ihr wisst alle, dass die Zeit für Halbheiten vorbei ist. Und wir haben insbesondere über die Liga Freier Terraner zu sprechen, deren _Sonderrolle_ «, hier lächelte er süffisant, »in dieser Runde bereits zu einigen Kontroversen geführt hat.«

Links neben Tifflor ballte Victoria Delacroix wütend die Fäuste und beugte sich in ihrem Sitz vor. Rechts von ihm hatte Navit Dentsch die Lippen zusammengekniffen; sie saß völlig reglos.

Auf der anderen Seite des Auditoriums sah Ertatz den Imperator mit zufriedenem Grinsen an, und selbst Nerka cer Torris lächelte.

»Wir werden dieses Problem jetzt ein für allemal klären«, verkündete Bostich und sah direkt in Tifflors Richtung. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

»Wird auch Zeit!«, warf Ertatz lautstark ein.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.

Bostich hob die Brauen. Ein kurzes, raubtierhaftes Grinsen flog über seine Züge, doch seine Stimme blieb kühl, als er entgegnete: »In der Tat.«

Victoria schnaubte.

Doch das zustimmende Stimmengewirr schwoll an.

»Ruhe!«, rief Bostich scharf. Noch immer war sein Blick auf Tifflor gerichtet.

Tifflor erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Über das Rund des Auditoriums hinweg sahen sich die beiden an.

Das Gemurmel erstarb, denn jeder wartete darauf, was der Terraner sagen würde.

Jeder erwartete den unvermeidlichen Eklat.

Langsam stieg Tifflor auf den Rundgang hinauf und ging hinter den Sitzen entlang. Bostichs Augen folgten ihm.

Man hätte Nanopartikel fallen hören können, so still war es plötzlich.

Schließlich stand Tifflor neben dem Rednerpult. Einen Augenblick hielt er inne; dann stieg er auf das Podest und ging die letzten zwei Schritte nach vorne, bis er direkt vor Bostich stand. Der Arkonide hatte sich zur Seite gewandt, ihm zu.

Ihre Augen trafen sich. Für einen langen Augenblick maßen sie sich mit kühlem Blick.

Schließlich nickte der Imperator knapp. Tifflor deutete eine Verbeugung an. Er lächelte, und auch Bostichs Mundwinkel zogen sich ein wenig nach oben.

Dann, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, wandten sie sich gleichzeitig den versammelten Delegierten zu.

Tifflor stand nun an Bostichs Seite: Terraner und Arkonide, Verbündete und Partner.

Diesmal im vollen Sinne des Wortes.

 _Wie Gonozal und Eskoyan._ Bostichs Symbolismus hatte sich als wahr erwiesen.

Tifflor hatte Zeit genug gehabt, sich auszumalen, wie die Reaktion der Delegierten sein würde. Jetzt würde es sich zeigen.

»Es gibt keinen Grund für Zwist«, erklärte er ruhig. »Wir sind uns völlig einig.«

Eine Bewegung zog sein Auge auf sich: Victoria hatte eine überraschte Geste gemacht. Für einen Augenblick konnte er Verblüffung in ihrem Gesicht sehen; dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Peylter Morrow neben ihr sah verwirrt drein.

»Die Zeit für Halbherzigkeiten ist in der Tat vorbei«, fuhr Tifflor fort. »Deshalb lasst es mich klipp und klar aussprechen: Die Liga gehört zum Galaktikum, mit allem, was das mit sich bringt. Und der Vorsitzende«, hier machte er eine leichte Verneigung in Bostichs Richtung, »hat unsere uneingeschränkte Unterstützung.«

Für einen Augenblick herrschte schockierte Stille, dann brach ein wahres Tollhaus aus. Jeder schien etwas in den Raum zu rufen.

Ertatz, finster blickend, murmelte dem neben ihm sitzenden Ingermon etwas zu.

Nerka cer Torris zeigte eine ebenso deutliche Reaktion, wenn sie auch hauptsächlich in ihrer steifen Körperhaltung und der absoluten Abwesenheit jeglichen Mienenspiels sichtbar war.

Trontor da Merial war die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch Navit Dentsch schien aufzuatmen, und die Gruppe um sie wirkte wie erlöst.

»Ruhe!«, gebot der Imperator scharf. »Ihr wolltet Klarheit: Nun bekommt ihr sie. Hört zu!«

Und er begann, den Anwesenden auseinanderzusetzen, was er bislang tunlichst unter den Tisch hatte fallen lassen: all das, was Terra bereits für das Galaktikum getan hatte; all das, was an Zusammenarbeit bereits Erfolge gezeitigt hatte. Er wies darauf hin, dass das Neue Galaktikum erst auf Terras Anregung hin gegründet worden war, und schloss: »Terras Lage ist einzigartig. Lasst uns nicht vergessen, dass sie uns allen Vorteile bietet. Wo sonst kann heute noch in Sicherheit geforscht und produziert werden?«

In Charon natürlich, aber das unterlag erst recht der Geheimhaltung.

Mit beißenden Worten kam Bostich dann auf den Neid zu sprechen, der aus so mancher Kritik an der Liga sprach. Wer hätte nicht gern seine Heimatwelt sicher hinter einem Schutzschirm gewusst? Doch man solle nicht übersehen, dass sich Terra auf diese Weise auch zur Zielscheibe gemacht habe: Was habe es wohl zu erwarten, wenn es der Kolonne einst gelänge, den Kristallschirm zu knacken?

Die Anwesenden wurden immer unruhiger. Nichts hiervon hatten sie erwartet.

Was wohl den größeren Schock darstellte – dass Tifflor sich auf Bostichs Seite gestellt hatte, oder dass Bostich sich auf Terras Seite stellte?

»Was ist mit der Teletrans-Weiche?«, warf schließlich Ertatz ein.

Bostich hob die Brauen. »Es ist weder Terras Verdienst noch Terras Schuld, was die Superintelligenz tut.«

Und Tifflor fiel ein: »Bedenkt: ES mag eine Evakuierung angeboten haben; ein Teil der terranischen Bevölkerung mag das Angebot angenommen haben. Aber jeder, der nicht gegangen ist, hat Stellung bezogen.«

»Jeder, der noch hier ist, steht an unserer Seite«, stimmte Bostich zu. Er legte eine Kunstpause ein, um die Bemerkung wirken zu lassen. »Wer sich entziehen konnte und ausharrt, hat dafür unseren Respekt verdient.«

Der Terraner und der Arkonide sprachen über eine halbe Stunde lang. Sie wechselten sich fließend ab. Bemerkten die Anwesenden, dass jeder von ihnen für sie beide sprach? Tifflor selbst fiel es über die Maßen auf. Sie hatten sich nicht im einzelnen abgestimmt, was sie sagen würden, und doch spielten sich die Bälle zu wie ein eingespieltes Team.

Wie auch immer das zustande gekommen sein mochte.

Tifflor gestand sich ein, dass er selbst ein wenig beeindruckt davon war, wie glatt es alles ging.

Darauf, was die Liga an Informationen zurückgehalten hatte, kam Bostich nicht zu sprechen. Alles, was er sagte, war, dass man jetzt unvoreingenommen teilen und sich gegenseitig nach Kräften unterstützen werde, zum Wohle aller. Außerdem kündigte er die Offenlegung einiger Informationen an, die bislang noch der Geheimhaltung unterlegen hätten, und Tifflor bestätigte das.

Selbstverständlich wussten alle, was damit gemeint war.

Schließlich war alles gesagt, und die Anwesenden schienen nicht geneigt, Fragen zu stellen.

»Ich danke euch.« Bostich verbeugte sich knapp, und gemeinsam mit Tifflor verließ er das Rednerpodium. Die Atmosphäre im Auditorium hatte sich völlig verändert.

»Man sollte meinen, diese Leute wären nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen«, murmelte Bostich Tifflor zu, das Amüsement unüberhörbar in seiner Stimme.

Tifflor unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Auf einmal war es ihm fast, als stünde ein Freund neben ihm. Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl.

* * *

Nach und nach kamen die Konferenzteilnehmer aus dem Auditorium in die Cafeteria. Mehr als einer wirkte leicht benommen.

Ohne weitere Worte trennten sich Tifflor und Bostich: Der Arkonide wandte sich Nerka cer Torris zu, während der Terraner auf Victoria Delacroix und Peylter Morrow zuging.

»Nun, die Überraschung hast du jedenfalls auf deiner Seite«, schleuderte Victoria ihm finster entgegen.

Peylter Morrow sah aus, als wisse er gar nicht mehr, was er sagen solle.

Es würde nicht leicht sein, diese beiden zu beschwichtigen.

»Ich gebe nicht gern ein Spiel verloren, das noch zu gewinnen ist«, sagte Tifflor leichthin und änderte seine Haltung ein wenig, sodass er Bostich und die Akonin im Blickfeld hatte: Er wollte sehen, was dort vor sich ging.

Hoch aufgerichtet und steif stand Nerka da, und Bostichs eigenes Rückgrat war ebenso steif. Das selbstverständliche Einvernehmen, das die beiden noch vor Tagen geteilt hatten, war wie weggewischt. Bostichs Übereinkommen mit Terra musste für die Akonin, die die LFT bereits abgeschrieben gehabt hatte, eine Brüskierung ersten Ranges darstellen.

Der Imperator, obschon in seinem Stolz angegriffen, gab sich offensichtlich Mühe, die Akonin zu besänftigen.

Nicht, dass Tifflor auch nur ein Wort von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen hätte! Aber er war beinahe über sich selbst erstaunt, wieviel er allein aus Bostichs Haltung lesen konnte.

 _So haben wir beide mit denen zu tun, die glaubten, sie wüssten, woran sie mit uns sind_ , dachte er bissig.

»Der Vorsitzende hat unsere volle Unterstützung«, zitierte Victoria ätzend. »Gewinn nennst du das? Fauler Handel träfe es besser. Du hast dich über den Tisch ziehen lassen, Tiff!«

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine Gruppe um ihn und Victoria gebildet, die aufmerksam lauschte: Die Ehkonidin, der Epsaler, Navit Dentsch und Trontor da Merial.

Bostich und Nerka dagegen blieben allein; Tifflor sah, dass der Arkonide jeden finster anblickte, der ihnen zu nahe kam.

Tifflor seufzte. »Hast du ihm zugehört, Victoria?«

Victoria schleuderte mit einer energischen Bewegung das Haar aus dem Gesicht. »Ich habe es gehört. Und ich frage mich: Welchen Preis hast du dafür bezahlt, Tifflor? Was hast du ihm geboten, dass er sich _dazu_ herabgelassen hat? Das war mit Sicherheit keine Kleinigkeit. Das war mehr als das, was ihr heute hier öffentlich gemacht habt!«

Volltreffer.

Sie konnte nicht wissen, was zwischen ihm und Bostich vorgefallen war, doch sie hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen.

Oh ja, niemand konnte behaupten, sie sei nicht scharfsinnig!

Tifflor lächelte ein wenig gezwungen. »Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass es das wert war. Glaub mir, er hat nicht weniger gegeben als wir.«

In der Tat: Er hatte _gewonnen_ – er hatte Bostich, ausgerechnet Bostich, dazu gebracht, sich öffentlich auf Terras Seite zu stellen. Er hatte Terras Rolle im Galaktikum gestärkt und den sich anbahnenden Konflikt entschärft. Er hatte sich selbst in die Position gebracht, Bostich auch in Zukunft auf die Finger zu sehen. Damit konnte er mehr als zufrieden sein.

Am Ende war er sich nicht sicher, ob Victoria ihm glaubte, doch als er sich aus dem Gespräch löste, schien sie nicht mehr ganz so zornig wie zuvor. Die Zukunft würde zeigen, wo Olymp stand und ob es sich an die veränderten Gegebenheiten anzupassen wusste.

Auf Ekhas, Nosmo, Epsal und Traversan dagegen konnte man zählen. Und selbst der Rudyner, der sich bewusst sein musste, dass er einer völligen Fehleinschätzung unterlegen war, würde wohl mit der Mehrheit gehen.

Bostich wiederum schien es gelungen zu sein, die Akonin zu besänftigen; die Körperhaltung der beiden hatte sich wieder entspannt. Tifflor hätte zu gerne gewusst, was der Arkonide ihr gesagt hatte.

Tifflor sah sich im Raum um.

Er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

* * *

Fran warf Bully einen verblüfften Blick zu.

Die beiden hatten Bostichs Abschlussrede über Holo verfolgt und mit immer größerem Staunen zugehört, wie Bostich all seine Eloquenz und all sein Charisma aufwandte, um die Gemüter zu beruhigen und Terra zu rechtfertigen. Bis zuletzt hatte Bull nicht recht glauben können, dass der Arkonide sich tatsächlich dazu herablassen würde. Und sie auch nicht!

Sie wusste genau, was ihm jetzt durch den Kopf ging. Es war dasselbe, was sie selbst dachte: _Tiff hat Recht gehabt, verdammt. Das zu sehen zu bekommen, ist schon etwas wert!_

Als sich die Versammlung endlich aufgelöst hatte und Tifflor zu Fran und Bull in deren Quartier kam, hatten sie sich beinahe schon an den Gedanken gewöhnt.

In Tifflors Augen blitzte der Schalk, als sich das Schott hinter ihm schloss. »Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so viele so verblüffte Gesichter gesehen«, kommentierte er verschmitzt.

»Spaß gehabt?«, fragte Bull.

»Und ob«, gab Tifflor grinsend zu. »Eine solche Gelegenheit hat man nicht alle Tage, die muss man auskosten.«

» _Er_ hat das ganz bestimmt«, warf Fran scharf ein.

Bull seufzte. »Ich war mir bis zuletzt nicht sicher, dass er es wirklich durchzieht«, gestand er. »Ich hatte ganz schön Bauchgrimmen! Er hätte ja auch auf den kurzfristigen Vorteil sehen und uns im Regen stehen lassen können. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.«

»Aber er hat nicht«, sprach Tifflor das Offensichtliche aus. »Und wenn ich mir dabei nicht völlig sicher gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich nie darauf eingelassen.«

Bull schnaubte. »Gut, du hast Recht behalten. Und ich gebe zu, es war beeindruckend, was ihr da abgezogen habt.« Er schnitt eine Grimasse, offensichtlich nicht glücklich, das eingestehen zu müssen. »Aber er hat sich bis zum letzten Moment alle Optionen offen gelassen, nicht wahr? Er hat dir das erste Wort überlassen – und damit das Risiko. Wenn du nicht ...«

Bulls Sichtweise war verständlich. Er würde Bostich nie über den Weg trauen. Von ihm zu verlangen, sich mit dem Arkoniden auszusöhnen, wäre zuviel gewesen, selbst wenn der Arkonide daran interessiert gewesen wäre.

Aber Tifflor?

Wie weit vertraute Tiff dem Arkoniden wirklich? Fran wünschte, sie könnte das besser einschätzen.

»Wenn«, nickte Tifflor. »Er kann es nicht lassen, Leute auf die Probe zu stellen. Das muss man nicht mögen, aber wir hatten unser Wort gegeben, ebenso wie er. Kommt es wirklich darauf an, wer es als erster öffentlich ausspricht?«

»Jedes Mal, wenn er uns dazu zwingt, ist das ein Punkt für ihn«, sagte Fran.

Tifflor schürzte die Lippen. »Denk arkonidisch«, empfahl er. »Wer an einem gegebenen Wort zweifelt, handelt selbst unehrenhaft. Aus dieser Sicht gewinnen wir, wenn wir den ersten Schritt tun – weil wir keinen Zweifel sehen lassen.«

 _Arkonidisch._

Tifflor war nicht umsonst Terras bester Diplomat; er wusste, wie er die Mentalität anderer Völker einzuschätzen hatte, und machte das beste daraus.

Aber er hatte sich offensichtlich verdammt weit auf den Imperator eingelassen; daran konnte kein Zweifel mehr bestehen. Ein Teil von Fran wollte ihm das übel nehmen.

Tifflors Konflikt mit Bostich war allerdings von einer ganz anderen Art gewesen als der Bulls. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig gehasst und gedemütigt, doch keiner von ihnen war je bloßes Opfer gewesen. Da mochte es leichter fallen, Vergangenes vergangen sein zu lassen und sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren.

Solange er nur nicht vergaß, mit wem er es zu tun hatte!

Aber Tiff war schließlich kein Dummkopf.

Bull sah Tifflor mit widerwilliger Anerkennung an. »Fein. So weit, so gut also. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit«, grummelte er.

»Man kann nur hoffen, dass sich das hält«, fügte Fran hinzu.

»Dazu werde ich mein Bestes tun«, versprach Tifflor ernsthaft.


	13. Nachspiel

  
**  
Nachspiel   
**   
_25\. Prago des Tartor 21.459 da Ark_   
_(11. Juni 1347 NGZ)_   


Bostich lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, nahm einen Schluck von seinem K'amana und rief ein Hologramm auf.

Soeben wurde die terranische Space-Jet eingeschleust, mit der Tifflor und sein Stab eintrafen. Er würde es sich gönnen, diesen Moment zu genießen.

Den Erfolg.

Die Konferenz für den Linearorter hatte bewirkt, was er hatte erreichen wollen, und mehr: Er hatte Klarheit geschaffen über die Rolle der Liga im Galaktikum. Er hatte das scheinbar Unmögliche vollbracht, Terra zur engen Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen. Eine beachtliche Menge an bisher geheimen Informationen war übergeben worden. Arkonidische Schiffe wurden bereits jetzt mit dem Paros-Schattenschirm ausgestattet. Die Liga schickte einen permanenten Vertreter ins Galaktikum – nicht irgendeinen Diplomaten, sondern Julian Tifflor selbst.

Und voller Befriedigung dachte Bostich daran, wie er Bull wieder einmal hatte vorführen können. Das allein war einiges wert.

Mit einem schmerzhaften Impuls rief der Extrasinn ihn zur Ordnung.

Bostich verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Das Produkt der ARK SUMMIA hatte ja Recht – die Demütigung Bulls war am Ende gar nichts wert. Sie hatte ihm nichts gebracht, wenn auch nichts gekostet.

Er hatte sie sich nur leisten können, weil er eine Geste von Terra brauchte. Weil Terra wusste, dass es sich offiziell verpflichten musste, wenn es die Übereinkunft wollte.

Bostich schluckte sein Missbehagen hinunter.

Im Holo war die Space-Jet mittlerweile im Hangar angekommen, und das kleine Team um Tifflor wurde von arkonidischen Offizieren begrüßt.

Tifflor: Vertreter Terras im Neuen Galaktikum.

Hier, bei ihm.

Bostich lächelte schmal. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die ersten Begegnungen zwischen ihnen, an die Dreistigkeit und Respektlosigkeit des Terraners, der es gewagt hatte, dem Imperator des Kristallimperiums Demütigung um Demütigung beizubringen. Nicht umsonst hatte er damals den Tod des Terraners befohlen, auch wenn die Umstände diese Entscheidung irrelevant hatten werden lassen.

Wie konnte es sein, dass das derselbe Mann war, der heute zu ihm kam? Der Mann, der ihm auf der JIMMERIN einen geradezu beispiellosen Vertrauensbeweis geliefert hatte.

 _Wanderer._ Dort war es geschehen: Was sie dort unter dem Einfluss von ES erlebt hatten, hatte alles verändert.

Bostich wusste, dass er Grund genug hätte, den Terraner dorthin zu wünschen, wo die Strangeness negativ war. Was Tifflor auf Wanderer gesehen hatte ...

Niemand sollte einen Imperator so sehen dürfen. Schon gar nicht ein Terraner.

Schon gar nicht _er_.

Aber dann hatte Tifflor das Unerhörte getan: hatte den eigenen Stolz hinuntergeschluckt, um Bostich zu unterstützen. Bostich hatte, wenn auch widerwillig, eingestehen müssen, dass der Terraner seinen Respekt verdient hatte.

Und jetzt? Tifflor arbeitete jetzt _für ihn_.

Denn darauf lief eine »Vertretung im Galaktikum« unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen hinaus; das wusste Tifflor so gut wie er.

Wenn er es sich nur leisten könnte, das wirklich auszukosten ...

Aber es musste bei der Genugtuung ob der symbolischen Geste bleiben. Die Lage erforderte nichts anderes von ihm; er hatte zu tun, was notwendig war.

Bostich rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Worauf hatte er sich hier eingelassen? Springer und Überschwere, nun gut. Unither, warum nicht? Scü und selbst Báalols, dagegen war nichts zu sagen.

Aber Akonen? Blues? _Terraner?_

Mit welchen Leuten umgab er sich hier?

Er selbst hatte sich öffentlich auf Terras Seite gestellt, Terra gar _verteidigt_ ... Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich immer noch, wie es dazu gekommen war.

 _Unumgänglich_ , beschied ihm der Extrasinn knapp. _Mit dem Notwendigen zu hadern, ist unwürdig._

Und dennoch ...

Er war immer noch der Imperator, auch wenn Arkon selbst für ihn im Augenblick unerreichbar war. Er hatte Arkons Nutzen über alles zu stellen. Dazu war er da.

Arkon, nichts sonst.

Aber Arkon stand nicht allein. Unter den Umständen war Arkons Nutzen untrennbar mit dem der restlichen Öden Insel verknüpft. Er konnte niemandem schaden, ohne Arkon zu schaden, niemandem nützen, ohne Arkon zu nützen.

Deshalb schließlich hatte er den Vorsitz über das neue Galaktikum übernommen: Nicht um des Prestiges willen – denn nichts war jetzt und hier weniger wert als das –, sondern aus schierem Eigennutz.

Und er war, beinahe zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, _gut_ darin.

Diplomatie? Er?

Aber ja: Er hatte es verstanden, die Völker der Galaxis zu produktiver Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen, sie unter dem Druck TRAITORS zu einer Gemeinschaft zusammenzuschweißen. Er war der unbestrittene Anführer des Galaktikums; selbst Terra hatte sich ihm nicht entziehen können.

Er hatte _gewonnen_.

Doch das Missbehagen wollte ihn nicht verlassen. Denn Anführer oder nicht: Dies war nicht Arkon. Hier konnte er nicht mit harter Hand durchgreifen, wie er es für notwendig erachtete. Er konnte nur tun, was man ihn _ließ_.

Die Loyalität der Galaktikumsvölker ging nur so weit, wie er ihr Vertrauen gewinnen und halten konnte. Eine Treue wie die seiner eigenen Leute würden ihm die Galaktiker nie entgegenbringen.

Bostich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Die Macht, die er gewonnen hatte, konnte er nur wahren, wenn er sei nicht voll ausspielte. So weit war es gekommen.

 _Dein eigenes Werk_ , kommentierte der Logiksektor nüchtern.

Hatte er das Spiel gewonnen, nur um sich selbst matt zu setzen?

 _Vretatou-Lok_ , dachte Bostich mit einem Anflug von Selbstironie. _Schachmatt._

* * *

  


>  _Fallt nicht in eure uralten Fehler zurück. Ihr habt in zehntausend und mehr Unternehmen Kopf und Kragen riskiert. Oftmals wurde die Menschheit nur um Haaresbreite vor dem Untergang bewahrt. Ich verstehe daher nicht, warum ihr nicht einmal etwas in ganz anderer Richtung wagen wollt! In einer Richtung, die ausschließlich den Verhandlungsweg weist und die dazu ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen fordert._  
>  (Lordadmiral Atlan, Tri-System, Andro-Beta, 3. Juli 2405 A.D.)


End file.
